Piège fatal
by Louha-chan
Summary: Imaginez un plan machiavélique où un sinistre individu décide de se venger. Et si Kanda devenait un dragueur de première suite à une attaque d'un Akuma rose bonbon ?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ! Alors petit mot de l'auteur qui débarque tout juste dans le monde des fics. S'il-vous-plaît soyez indulgents avec moi si je commets des erreurs (j'suis une pas douée.)

Disclaimer: ni les personnages ni l'idée de base (qui est d'ailleurs magistrale) ne m'appartiennent. Tout est l'œuvre de Katsura Hoshino. Seules les élucubrations de mon esprit malade sont à moi! :p

* * *

**Prologue**,

_ou quand un rire démoniaque déchire l'obscurité,_

_c'est pas bon signe du tout..._

Retranché dans son laboratoire secret, le comte millénaire achevait les préparatifs de son nouveau plan diabolique. Depuis son échec lors du déplacement de l'ancienne arche, il ne décolérait pas contre ces sales petits insectes d'exorcistes. Il fit craquer ses cervicales et observa avec fierté son œuvre méphistophélique.

À cet instant, un curieux parapluie rose surmonté d'une horrible tête de citrouille s'approcha.

**«** Comte millénaire, êtes-vous vraiment sûr que cela va fonctionner, relo ?

- Bien sûr ! Avec ça, les exorcistes ne sauront plus où donner de la tête et laisseront enfin mes chers petits Akumas semer chaos et désolation.

- Oui mais... ne trouvez-vous pas que cette couleur est... trop... rose, relo ? **»**

Le regard du comte millénaire fit plusieurs fois l'aller-retour entre son parapluie et la matière rose avant qu'il saisisse ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

**«** Ce qui compte, ce n'est pas l'apparence des cartes que l'on a en main, mais comment on s'en sert pour tourner la partie à son avantage. **»**

Un visage fermé et austère se profila alors devant ses yeux injectés de sang.

**«** Et j'ai la personne idéale pour tester ma toute nouvelle série d'armes (ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur de folie malsaine). Avec ceci, même son innocence ne servira à rien pour le sauver ! Mwaha ha ha ha ! **»**

Le comte partit d'un grand éclat de rire, aussi terrifiant que celui d'une sorcière famélique.

**«** J'aime pas quand il rit comme ça, relo. **»**

* * *

Voilà, le prologue (était-il utile de le préciser vu que c'est écrit en gros? *PAF* Aïeuh!). J'espère que cela vous donnera envie de lire la suite. Je pense publier un autre chapitre (dès que j'aurais compris comment le lier avec le prologue ce qui ne va pas être facile vu que je suis pas douée -_-').**  
**

Bye bye


	2. Chapter 2

**La chasse aux Akumas,**

_ou quand on voit un gros cœur rouge munis de canons flotter _

_vers soi, mieux vaut s'enfuir sans se poser de questions..._

C'était pourtant une belle journée qui s'annonçait. Kanda était parvenu à se débarrasser de ce crétin de lapin qui lui braillait dans les oreilles pour partir seul en mission. Le fait d'avoir une lame ultra aiguisée posée sur sa gorge avait pour beaucoup contribuer au choix censé du rouquin. Le jeune japonais avait accueillit cette mission comme une bouffée d'oxygène : cela faisait plus de quinze jours qu'il était enfermé à la Congrégation, épuisant ses stocks de patience sur ce lapin survolté et ce Moyashi arrogant. Le kendoka repensa à l'étrange apaisement du conflit millénaire et, loin d'être aussi naïf que certain, il savait que cela n'augurait rien de bon.

Brûlant de questions auxquelles il voulait des réponses, même si cela signifiait botter les fesses de centaines d'Akumas, Kanda s'était engouffré dans le premier train. Il goutta avec délice cette solitude qui lui était si chère, se confondant en spéculations sur les plans de l'ennemi jusqu'à ce que le sifflet du train arrivant en gare le fasse (presque) sursauter. Ce fut donc avec un entrain nouveau qu'il avait bondit sur le quai et avait rejoint les traqueurs en faction devant les ruines d'un ancien centre-ville.

Kanda leur jeta un bref coup d'œil dédaigneux. Il était clair pour lui que les traqueurs n'étaient rien d'autres qu'une bande d'humains incapables voulant jouer aux héros : il en voulait pour preuve qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avaient réussis à équiper l'Innocence. Bref coup d'œil donc, identique à celui que l'on jette à un insecte avant de l'écraser.

**«** Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? demanda-t-il sans aucune salutation préalable.

- Une centaine d'Akumas sont apparus en plein milieu du centre-ville. répondit l'un des hommes sans se formaliser de l'impolitesse de l'exorciste (tout le monde savait que Kanda = gros c**). De nombreux badauds ont été touchés par les tirs et on déplore malheureusement quelques victimes dans nos rangs.

- Ah ? dit Kanda d'une voix détachée.

- Oui. grinça le traqueur. Nous avons pu les contenir au sein d'une barrière mais curieusement, ils n'ont plus bougé depuis. Je pense qu'ils...

- On ne vous demande pas de penser. l'interrompit sèchement le jeune japonais. Bon j'y vais.

- Attendez ! Pour qui nous prenez-vous pour nous parler sur ce ton ?

- C'est simple. Pour les chiens de l'organisation. **»**

Il aurait été vain de chercher une trace de considération dans sa voix. Les traqueurs alentours lui jetèrent des regards venimeux, sans qu'il y prête attention. Après tout, les chiens étaient là pour obéir, point barre. Kanda traversa donc sans hésiter la barrière et s'engouffra dans les ruines. Une dizaine d'Akumas lui barrèrent aussitôt le chemin.

**«** Innocence, activée ! **»**

La lame se mit à luire et Kanda se sentit pénétrer d'une formidable énergie. Enfin ! Il allait pouvoir se défouler ! Ce fut donc en pensant aux visages de Lavi et d'Allen qu'il trancha chaque monstre. Komui eut même droit à son petit coup de sabre maison ! Une fois tous les Akumas éliminés, le kendoka rengaina son arme et ne put retenir un petit sourire satisfait.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'une étrange forme rose attira son regard. Il plissa les yeux pour tenter de mieux la distinguer, en vain. L'objet volant était trop éloigné pour qu'il le reconnaisse. D'un mouvement preste, il sauta sur un toit défoncé puis s'élança vers la chose. Lorsqu'il l'atteignit, ses traits, pourtant d'habitude figés dans un masque impénétrable de froideur, se déformèrent sous l'effet de la surprise.

Un cœur.

Un immense cœur rose bonbon pourvu de deux ailes blanches et d'une petite couronne dorée flottait doucement au-dessus des ruines. Mais que pouvez bien faire un... truc pareil au milieu d'un champ de bataille ?!

Alors qu'il se perdait en conjectures, l'énorme cœur vira au rouge écarlate en se tournant vers lui.

**«** Trouvé, exorciste ! **»**

Une dizaine de canons se fixèrent sur Kanda et, tandis que la stupeur lui avait fait perdre de précieuses secondes, l'Akuma tira. Le jeune homme roula sur le côté et s'apprêta à sauter du toit quand quelque chose de chaud troua sa chaire à la hauteur de sa hanche gauche. Il émit un petit son étranglé et fut projeté contre un mur.

Il sentit le poison fuser tel un acide dans ses veines, ses muscles se convulser et la nausée lui saisir l'estomac. Mais il ne devait pas céder. Pas maintenant. Avec un ultime effort de volonté, il dégaina Mugen.

**«** Le retour de l'apocalypse ! Insectes de l'enfer : première illusion ! **»**

Des insectes illusoires jaillirent de la lame et percèrent l'ignoble cœur volant de part en part, qui explosa dans un concert de crissements stridents. Une fois son honneur lavé, l'exorciste se laissa doucement glisser dans l'inconscience.

_**oOoOo**_

**«** Kanda-san ! Kanda-san ! **»**

Un concert de voix résonnaient autour de lui dans un capharnaüm insupportable. Sa tête résonnait comme un gong et il se sentait vaseux. Son corps était atrocement lourd et fébrile, et brûlait d'un feu qui lui était inconnu.

**«** Vos gueules. murmura-t-il dans un souffle rauque. **»**

Des exclamations firent écho à son insulte, cependant qu'il replongeait dans une torpeur comateuse.

_**oOoOo**_

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla de nouveau, il était allongé sur un lit dans l'infirmerie de la Congrégation. Son mal de crâne avait triplé d'intensité et le poison pulsait dans ses veines plus fort que jamais. Jamais un Akuma n'avait eu cet effet là sur lui ! Il aurait déjà dû le purifier et non pas en subir encore les effets ! Une nouvelle montée de bile dans sa gorge le fit se redresser. Hors de question qu'il vomisse devant tout le monde !

**«** Kanda-san, vous ne devez pas bouger ! ordonna une infirmière en le repoussant sur l'oreiller.

- Je dois retourner dans ma chambre. haleta le jeune japonais à bout de souffle.

- Vous ne pouvez pas ! Vous êtes brûlant de fièvre ! Pour une raison quelconque, votre corps n'élimine pas le virus comme il devrait. Alors vous devez vous reposer.

- Pas... question.

- Kanda ! s'exclama soudain une voix pincharde.

- Grand intendant ! Il ne veut pas m'écouter !

- Allons mon bon Kanda ! Vous devez écouter les infirmières qui se donnent du mal pour...

- La ferme...

- Pardon ?

- La ferme ! hurla le kendoka en repoussant violemment les draps.

- Kanda-san ! crièrent en chœur l'infirmière et Komui en se jetant sur lui pour l'empêcher de se redresser.

- Mais... lâ...chez...MOI !** »**

Kanda les envoya valser à travers la pièce et le regard qu'il leur jeta valait tous les avertissements du monde. Péniblement, s'aidant des murs, il tituba jusqu'à sa chambre. L'acide qui s'écoulait dans son corps brisait petit à petit ses ressources. Juste avant de parvenir à sa chambre, il s'écroula à bout de force. Sa respiration était rauque et saccadée, et la nausée menaçait à tout instant de le submerger.

Évidemment, ce fut pile à ce moment que Lavi décida de passer au détour du couloir.

**«** Yû ! s'écria-t-il en se précipitant vers lui. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais allongé par-terre ?

- Ça se voit pas ? Je bronze !

- Ah ah. Non franchement. répondit le jeune Bookman en posant une main sur son bras. Ouille ! Mais tu es brûlant de fièvre ! Je te conduis à l'infirmerie !

- Pas la peine. Ma... chambre.

- Mais...

- Amène-moi dans ma chambre ! **»**

Le pli soucieux qui barra le front du rouquin agaça encore plus Kanda. De toutes les personnes inutiles qui peuplaient les couloirs de la Maison, il fallait qu'il tombe sur cet a*** de lapin. P*** de journée de m*** ! Il tenta de se redresser mais ses jambes cédèrent sous lui. Lavi le rattrapa de justesse et avec un soupir résigné, le tira jusqu'à son lit.

**«** Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? s'enquit-il néanmoins sur le pas de la porte.

- Oui.

- Tu es sûr que tu n'as besoin de rien ?

- Si.

- Dis ! Demande-moi n'importe quoi !

- Dégage ! **»**

Le livre qui traversa la pièce frappa la porte qui claqua à la figure du rouquin. Celui-ci frotta son nez endolori en maugréant : il n'avait qu'à crever tout seul ! Cependant, il se promit de faire un tour demain matin... au cas où.

De son côté, Kanda s'était traîné jusqu'à la salle de bain où il s'était délesté d'une partie du poids qui pesait sur son estomac. La bouche pâteuse et la tête comprimée dans un étau de fer le japonais se roula en boule sur son lit et plongea dans un sommeil comateux.

Sur sa hanche gauche, une curieuse étoile rouge marquait sa peau pâle...

* * *

Ohayo ! Me revoilà pour votre plus grand bonheur (ou malheur, c'est selon ^^) !

Ouah! Je tiens une pêche d'enfer moi et prête à poster un nouveau chapitre. Maintenant, je m'interroge: demain ou dans une semaine? Oui parce qu'il est déjà tout prêt sur word et la suite attend également (enfin presque ^^'). Cela dépendra de mon humeur, sadique ou pas.

_Aïe aïe aïe! Non non non, arrêtez de me jeter des trucs T_T_


	3. Chapter 3

**Kanda l'exorciste,**

_ou comment se réveiller un matin et découvrir que_

_l'on est super sexy..._

Kanda se réveilla le lendemain matin avec une barre entre les deux yeux. La fièvre avait laissé son corps trempé de sueur et les restes d'une migraine menaçaient à tout moment de reprendre. Bon sang ! Il avait l'impression de se réveiller comme au lendemain d'une gueule de bois ! Quoiqu'il n'avait jamais bu suffisamment pour en avoir une...

Avec un grognement étouffé, il alla prendre une douche. L'eau chaude lava son corps de toute la tension accumulée au cours des quinze derniers jours et le laissa complètement détendu. Lorsqu'il vit son reflet dans le miroir au-dessus de l'évier, ce fut comme s'il se découvrait pour la première fois : un visage aux traits fins, encadré par une cascade de cheveux bleu marine. Avait-il toujours eu cette expression d'austérité qui creusait des petites rides entre ses sourcils ?

S'interrogeant sur le pourquoi du comment, Kanda observa la vétusté de son armoire. Hormis sa tenue d'exorciste, il ne disposait que d'un débardeur bleu marine, d'un pantalon de la même couleur et d'une écharpe blanche. Il s'habilla rapidement et prit encore quelques minutes pour se contempler dans la glace, appréciant ses muscles finement ciselés qui jouaient sous le tissus ainsi que l'écharpe qui saillait sa taille fine. Après avoir soigneusement coiffé ses longs cheveux soyeux en une queue de cheval haute, le jeune homme prit encore quelques instants pour s'admirer.

Il se dirigea ensuite d'un pas assuré jusqu'au réfectoire qui se remplissait à vue d'œil. Lorsqu'il entra dans l'immense salle, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Kanda était déjà impressionnant en temps normal, mais il dégageait une telle aura de puissance contenue, mariée à une douce prestance, qu'on ne pouvait détourner les yeux de lui. Un petit sourire supérieur étira ses lèvres pâles tandis qu'il s'asseyait à la table des Bookmen. Non que cela lui fasse plaisir de s'asseoir à côté de ce lapin crétin, mais le vieux avait suffisamment d'autorité pour l'obliger à se tenir tranquille.

Lavi s'enquit néanmoins de son état.

**«** Alors Yû, comment ça va aujourd'hui ? Je te trouve un peu pâle pour quelqu'un qui bronzait en plein milieu du couloir.

- Ça va. répondit laconiquement Kanda en continuant son repas.

- Et ?

- Et quoi ? déclara hargneusement le jeune japonais (non mais c'est vrai quoi, on ne pouvait même pas manger en paix!).

- Tu n'as rien oublié ? insista Lavi hilare. **»**

Kanda réfléchit, mais il ne se rappelait pas devoir quoi que se soit à cet ab***. Il jeta un regard au vieux Bookman, cependant celui-ci ne réagit pas.

**«** Non, je n'ai rien oublié.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Bon maintenant tu vas arrêter ce petit jeu débile et me dire immédiatement où tu veux en venir avant que je ne te colle mon poing dans la figure ! s'énerva Kanda en attrapant Lavi par le col.

- Ne t'énerve pas comme ça Yû ! le calma le rouquin. N'as-tu pas oublié de me remercier pour mon aide d'hier soir ?

- Hein ?

- Mais oui, tu sais, quand je t'ai aidé à rejoindre ta chambre.

- Je ne t'avais rien demandé. se renfrogna Kanda en se rasseyant (déjà qu'il n'aimait pas devoir quelque chose à quelqu'un, mais dire merci à cet imbécile de lapin, jamais!).

- Comme tu es méchant ! geignit Lavi. Allez dis-le, ce petit mot de deux syllabes que je veux entendre ! Mer-ci ! **»**

Le kendoka se contenta d'enfourner une cuillerée de soba, faisant abstraction de l'insignifiante petite chose bruyante qui gesticulait à son côté. Tout aurait pu en rester là si Allen n'était pas arrivé. Il comprit immédiatement la situation et décida de s'offrir un petit divertissement.

**«** Tu te penses tellement supérieur à nous autres que tu refuses de remercier un ami qui t'a tendu la main ? ironisa le jeune garçon.

- Ami ?

- Oh, je ne parlais pas de moi, je te rassure ! Je ne suis pas assez bête pour aider un ab*** orgueilleux dans ton genre.

- T'as un problème Moyashi ?

- Non, seulement une question. dit Allen avec un délicieux sourire.

- Quoi ?!

- Cette attitude prétentieuse dont tu ne te départis jamais, c'est naturel ou bien est-ce dû au balai que tu as dans le c** ?

- Destructeur de temps ou pas, tu restes un bien piètre clown.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, Bakanda ?!

- Que tu vas recevoir une bonne correction ! hurla Kanda en se levant. **»**

Il se leva tellement vite, que Miranda le heurta de plein fouet, renversant sur lui sa soupe encore chaude.

**«** Je suis désolée ! Je suis désolée ! Je suis désolée ! s'excusa-t-elle précipitamment. **»**

Son visage pâlit lorsqu'elle vit sur qui elle avait eu le malheur de tomber. Kanda tourna lentement la tête vers elle, prêt à étrangler l'odieuse personne qui avait eu l'audace de le couvrir de soupe de poisson. Mais lorsque son regard se posa sur la jeune exorciste, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

Avait-on déjà vu pareille beauté ? Sous son air désespéré se cachait une jeune femme fragile aux grands yeux noirs brillants de peur. Le trait noir soulignant ses yeux rappelait les boucles folles de ses cheveux, et lui donnait des airs de petite brebis noire égarée. Il ressentit soudain l'envie irrésistible de la protéger, de lui faire un rempart de son amour afin de la protéger des brimades des autres.

Ce fut donc à la surprise générale que le japonais tendit une main bienveillante vers Miranda.

**«** Est-ce que ça va ? **»**

La jeune femme hocha timidement la tête, surprise d'être encore en vie. Elle saisit sa main et tenta de se relever mais sa cheville la lança.

**«** Tu t'es foulé la cheville ?

- Je suis désolée.

- Ne t'excuse pas. la rassura-t-il en caressant sa joue. C'est plutôt à moi de le faire !J'aurais du faire plus attention. **»**

L'assistance regardait la scène les yeux ébahis. Kanda venait de s'excuser ! Plusieurs personnes se frottèrent les yeux pour s'assurer qu'elles ne rêvaient pas, et d'autres jetèrent même des coups d'œil suspicieux vers leurs assiettes : mais qu'est-ce que Jeryy avait bien pu mettre dedans ?

Pourtant ce ne fut rien en comparaison de ce que fit Kanda. Il enleva son débardeur, dévoilant sa magnifique musculature, et s'en servit pour bander la cheville de Miranda. Puis, comme si elle était faite de verre, il la prit dans ses bras, la soulevant de terre sans effort. Miranda rougit violemment mais le jeune japonais se pencha vers elle et lui murmura à l'oreille.

**«** Tu devrais t'accrocher à moi. Ne crains rien, je ne te laisserai pas tomber. **»**

Complètement dépassée par les événements, elle enlaça son cou et y enfouit son visage pour se cacher du monde (bah quoi ? Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez jamais essayé la technique de l'autruche ? O.O), goûtant la douceur de sa peau qui sentait si bon.

Lavi et Allen étaient pétrifiés sur place, telles deux statues de marbre contemplant la bouche grande ouverte ce spectacle insolite. D'un commun accord, ils emboîtèrent le pas à Kanda et le suivirent jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Aussitôt après leur départ, la cantine explosa dans un concert de cris de stupeurs. La nouvelle eut le temps de faire trois fois le tour de la Congrégation de l'Ombre avant qu'ils ne parviennent à l'infirmerie.

Aussi, et quand bien même elles étaient déjà au courant, les infirmières ne purent retenir de petites exclamations lorsqu'elles virent l'étrange couple entrer : Miranda, rouge comme une pivoine, dans les bras d'un Kanda torse-nu. Bien que ce dernier sentit fort la soupe de poisson, il dégageait un tel charisme que l'immonde odeur ne parvenait pas à ternir son image. Avec précaution, il déposa son fardeau sur un lit libre.

**«** Je suis désolée. s'excusa une nouvelle fois la jeune femme.

- Ne t'en fait pas pour ça. rit-il. Puisque cet incident m'a permis de te rencontrer. **»**

Et il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front. Tout le monde se figea : Kanda venait de rire ! Il venait de l'embrasser ! Lavi n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

**« **Heu... Yû... commença-t-il.

- La ferme lapin débile ! **»**

Ah bah non, il était toujours aussi odieux. Le jeune Bookman échangea un long regard avec Allen. Mais qu'est-ce qui arrivait à Kanda ?!

Celui-ci aperçut alors la jeune infirmière qui avait tenté de le retenir couché hier soir, un bandage autour du poignet. Il se dirigea vers elle d'un pas résolu. La pauvre crut que sa dernière heure était arrivée elle recula jusqu'à ce que son dos cogne contre le mur. Prudentes, toutes ses collègues s'étaient écartées. Bonjour la solidarité!

Kanda arriva à sa hauteur, la dominant de toute sa taille. Et se mit à genoux !

**«** Est-ce le résultat de ma brutalité d'hier soir ? demanda-t-il en lui prenant délicatement son bras blessé.

- H... Hm. acquiesça la jeune femme tétanisée.

- S'il-vous-plaît pardonnez-moi ! **»**

Komui, accompagné de Leenalee, arriva sur ces entrefaites. Il n'existait pas de mots pour décrire l'état de la salle : hébétée, éberluée, hagarde, stupéfaite, figée... On aurait dit qu'un dragon venait de s'excuser devant le mouton qu'il allait croquer.

Le kendoka releva la tête et dévoila deux yeux brillants d'émotions.

**«** Il n'existe pas d'excuses assez puissantes pour pardonner ma conduite d'hier ! Je me suis comporté comme le dernier des imbéciles, une brute sans cervelle ! Aussi ferai-je n'importe quoi si cela ne pouvait, qu'un seul instant, effacer ma faute.

- Heu... et bien...

- Vous tremblez. constata Kanda en serrant entre ses mains celle de l'infirmière. Je vous en prie n'ayez plus peur de moi. Jamais plus je ne me montrerai aussi grossier. Dites-moi comment pourrai-je me racheter à vos yeux ? Comment vous prouvez que je ne suis pas le gougnafier que vous pensez que je suis ?

- Je... **»**

La pauvre infirmière était totalement désarmée face au visage soucieux et aux yeux désespérés de Kanda. Il attendait, agenouillé tel un pécheur suppliant pour obtenir le pardon. Ses joues fumèrent (oui, oui, comme une bouilloire toute rouge) et elle bredouilla.

**«** Je... je vous pardonne... Kanda-san.

- Merci ! s'écria-t-il tandis que son visage s'illuminait d'un grand sourire reconnaissant. Vous êtes une sainte ! **»**

Il posa une main sur son cœur et lui fit un baise-main. L'assistante médicale se laissa glisser à terre, les yeux dans le vide avec un sourire béat peint sur le visage.

**«** Heu... Kanda ? Pourquoi es-tu torse-nu ? interrogea Komui, perplexe.

- Ça vous regarde peut-être ?

- Il s'en est servi pour bander la cheville de Miranda ! intervint Allen. Qui aurait cru que ce Bakanda connaissait les bonnes manières ?

- Peut-être devrais-je demander au général Cross de te les enseigner ? susurra Kanda avec un doux sourire carnassier. **»**

Allen pâlit en reculant précipitamment.

**«** Tu... tu n'oserais pas !

- C'est vrai que le général et moi-même ne nous connaissons guère, mais je suis persuadé qu'il sera ravi d'apprendre que son apprenti préféré manque de respect vis-à-vis de son aîné. Il voudra certainement remédié à ce manque cruel de politesse. (il croisa les bras et fit mine de réfléchir intensément) À grand coup de marteau peut-être ? Ou en contractant de nouvelles dettes ? **»**

Le jeune albinos devint translucide et une petite âme sortit de sa bouche. Lavi le retint par les épaules et le secoua pour lui faire reprendre conscience.

**«** Hé Allen ! Accroche-toi mon vieux ! Allen ! Allen !

- Hé hé hé... des dettes... dettes... dettes...

- Komui ! Faites quelque chose ! **»**

Tandis que les deux hommes s'escrimaient à faire rentrer l'esprit d'Allen dans son corps, Kanda sortit de la salle, satisfait. Alors qu'il passait près d'elle, Leenalee remarqua une curieuse petite étoile rubis sur sa hanche gauche, qui semblait luire d'un éclat machiavélique.

_**oOoOo**_

Le jeune japonais arrivait quasiment à sa chambre quand l'appel de son nom le fit se retourner. C'était Miranda. Elle rougit lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur les abdos de Kanda et sur ses épaules puissantes, et détourna la tête.

**«** Je... Merci pour toute à l'heure ! dit-elle en s'inclinant respectueusement.

- Ce n'est rien. Ta cheville va mieux ?

- Une simple foulure. Kanda-san, je...

- Appelle-moi Yû. **»**

Sa voix était grave et profonde, ses yeux brillaient de mille feux et son sourire aurait fendu le cœur d'une statue. La pauvre exorciste en fut tellement déstabilisée qu'elle en oublia immédiatement ce qu'elle voulait dire. À la place, elle bredouilla une excuse et s'éloigna.

Kanda apprécia le mouvement de ses hanches, parfaitement moulées par sa tenue. Parfaite ces nouvelles combinaisons ! ^^

Il eut alors envie de prononcer un mot. Une exclamation qu'il trouvait auparavant complètement débile et dégradante lorsque Lavi la prononçait. Toutefois, ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'il prit conscience de sa signification : elle représentait le plaisir du prédateur ayant trouvé sa proie. Grand tueur d'Akumas, il venait de changer de cible.

Et la chasse s'annonçait délicieuse.

**«** Strike ! **»**

* * *

Ouhlàlà, j'arrive même pas à m'imaginer Kanda, les yeux en cœur en train de dire Strike! Je sais pas ce que j'avais bu ce jour-là mais c'était pas de la menthe à l'eau. XD**  
**

Bref, sinon petit digression de l'auteur: je viens de remarquer une augmentation proportionnelle de la longueur de mes chapitres. 1/2 page Word pour le prologue, 2 pages 1/2 pour le chapitre 1, et maintenant 3 pages 1/2 pour celui-là. Ouais je sais c'est inintéressant au possible mais fallait que je le dise. Youhou ~ !


	4. Chapter 4

Voilà le chapitre 3 ! (oui je compte pas le prologue) Alors si vous vous attendiez à ce que ça devienne plus sérieux... vous allez être déçus! C'est le début de la longue dégénérescence de mon tit cerveau o.O

Je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps et bonne lecture !

* * *

**La congrégation de l'ombre,**

_ou comment votre maison peut soudainement se transformer_

_en un immense terrain de chasse..._

**«** Tiky-pon ~

- Qu'est-ce que je peux détester ce surnom. marmonna l'intéressé, avant de tourner la tête et de répondre en souriant : oui, Comte ?

- As-tu des nouvelles de Tease ?

- J'en ai eu un peu plus tôt, oui. Il semblerait que ''Couteau de Cuisine-kun'' soit totalement tombé sous l'emprise de la matière rose.

- Par-fait ! Et comment réagissent ses amis ?

- Ils ne comprennent rien à ce qui lui arrive. J'avoue que j'aimerais beaucoup les voir s'agiter comme des fourmis. déclara rêveusement le Noé du plaisir.

- Vas-y et amuse-toi. Mais fais attention à ne pas te faire repérer.

- Tiky, emmène moi aussi ! s'exclama une fillette.

- Road, je te connais. À peine arrivée, tu fileras directement voir Allen.

- De toute façon, je peux y aller toute seule. bougonna-t-elle.

- Ma petite Road. Mon plan repose sur l'effet de surprise. Oh, bien sûr, ils établiront bientôt le lien entre l'Akuma et le comportement de l'exorciste, mais pas assez vite pour éviter une désorganisation quasi totale de leur rang. Nous mettrons ce laps de temps à profit pour placer nos pions stratégiques. Cependant, s'ils découvrent que des descendants de Noé rôdent dans leur QG, ils pourraient comprendront beaucoup trop rapidement, ce qui contrarierait l'avancée de mes projets.

- D'accord. **»**

_**oOoOo**_

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Kanda avait été blessé par le cœur volant. Soit une semaine qu'il courait après toutes les femmes de la Congrégation ! Cédant aux supplications de ses subordonnées qui ne supportaient plus les « Kyaaaa ! » incessant de leurs collègues féminines, Komui convoqua Kanda dans son bureau. Ce dernier se présenta avec une demi-heure de retard, lui qui était toujours scrupuleusement à l'heure, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un pantalon et d'une serviette négligemment jetée sur ses épaules musclées.

**«** Hmrr... s'éclaircit Komui quand il le vit entrer. Tu as 30 minutes de retard !

- Ah bon ? répondit-il d'une voix laconique. Et qu'est-ce que ça change ?

- Ça change que j'ai d'autres choses à faire moi !

- Effectivement. déclara ironiquement Kanda. Ranger le bordel qui vous sert de bureau pour commencer, et arrêter de courir après votre petite sœur comme une mère poule pour finir.

- Mais euh ! geignit le Grand Intendant, un torrent de larmes coulant sur ses joues.

- Bon alors qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

- Hmrr... Je voulais m'entretenir avec toi à propos de ton comportement... (il chercha un instant les bons mots pour éviter de le vexer) étrange de ces derniers jours.

- Ce serait vraiment le comble si je devais recevoir une quelconque remontrance de la part d'un type qui n'arrête pas de tout faire exploser dans la Congrégation ! aboya Kanda avec un regard mauvais.

- Loin de moi l'idée de te faire des remontrances ! s'excusa précipitamment Komui, voyant déjà poindre la fureur de l'irascible exorciste. C'est juste que... tu ne trouves pas que tu as changé depuis que tu as été blessé ?

- Non, pas vraiment. **»**

C'était peu dire : il avait cassé deux dents à un traqueur qui avait tenter de s'interposer entre lui et sa proie (à savoir une très jolie traqueuse), faillit couper Allen en deux après qu'il l'ait regardé de travers (selon ses dires) et avait pendu Lavi par les pieds pendant trois jours au-dessus du gouffre qui bordait la tour. D'ordinaire odieux avec tout le monde, il n'y avait désormais que les femmes qui trouvaient grâce à ses yeux.

**«** Pourtant je t'assure que si !

- Oseriez-vous me contredire ? menaça-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

- Non non, pas du tout ! En fait je voulais te voir rapport à ta tenue.

- Ma tenue ?

- Oui ! s'exclama Komui avec un soupir soulagé peu discret (même sans Mugen, Kanda restait un adverse bien trop redoutable pour lui). Elle est trop dénudée.

- Et alors ? Vous êtes jaloux ? **»**

Le petit regard suffisant que le kendoka adressa à Komui voulait tout dire. Le chinois s'éclaircit une fois de plus la gorge.

**«** Non. Toutefois nous sommes des exorcistes. Aussi devons-nous nous efforcer de montrer une image sérieuse, tant à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur de ses murs. **»**

Le jeune homme réfléchit un instant, avant d'acquiescer. Nouveau soupir de Komui.

**«** Le problème c'est que je n'ai plus d'habits propres depuis que ma chère Miranda a renversé sa soupe de poisson sur moi. L'odeur a imprégné le tissus, c'est écœurant.

- Dans ce cas-là, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas en ville pour faire quelques emplettes ? proposa Komui en s'étonnant du qualificatif affectueux que Kanda venait d'employer : « ma chère Miranda? »

- Pourquoi pas ? accepta Kanda en tendant une main vers Komui qui sursauta violemment en se protégeant le visage.

- Qu... quoi ?

- Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que c'est moi qui vais payer ?!

- M... mais euh ! T_T

- Le rôle de l'organisation est de pourvoir aux besoins en tout genre de ses membres. Autrement dit, étant le Grand Intendant de cette branche, c'est à vous d'avancer l'argent. **»**

Kanda s'empara de la bourse que lui tendait la main tremblante de Komui.

**«** Et Kanda...

- Quoi encore ?!

- N'oublie pas de mettre un manteau. déclara l'Intendant d'une toute petite voix.

- J'y aurais penser tout seul ! cria-t-il en claquant la porte. **»**

Komui s'affala sur son bureau dès que l'exorciste fut partit. Pourquoi fallait-il que cela tombe tout le temps sur lui ?! Qu'avait-il pu bien faire au bon Dieu pour mériter un pareil traitement ?

_**oOoOo**_

Lavi était en train de parler joyeusement avec Allen, Leenalee et Krory lorsque la porte de la cantine s'ouvrit brutalement, dévoilant un Kanda furieux. Le pli entre ses deux yeux ne prévoyait rien de bon, de même que la lueur assassine de son regard, que Lavi n'eut aucun mal à distinguer de là où il était. Depuis qu'il était resté suspendu trois jours et trois nuits au-dessus d'un gouffre hurlant et glacial, le jeune Bookman évitait soigneusement le chemin du sabreur. Aussi ne put-il réprimer un gémissement lorsque cette lueur se braqua sur lui. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire cette fois-ci ?

Kanda parcourut rapidement la distance qui les séparait et se planta devant lui, les poings serrés. Un tic nerveux contractait son sourcil à intervalle régulier.

_Tic. Tic._

Comme s'il s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose qui lui répugnait.

**«** Kanda ! le salua cordialement Leenalee.

- Bonjour Leenalee ! Ta beauté comme toujours surpasse de loin le commun des mortels et guide nos pas telle la lumière divine. (il aperçut du coin de l'œil Allen mettre un doigt dans sa bouche et faire semblant de vomir) Quel dommage qu'elle ne bénéficie qu'aux rustres qui t'entourent !

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?!

- Bah ! ajouta Kanda en haussant les épaules d'un geste fataliste. Je suppose qu'on peut déjà s'estimer heureux qu'il sache aligner trois mots cohérents.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Bakanda ? aboya le jeune albinos.

- Malheureusement je ne viens pas t'arracher à cette misérable assemblée. continua le japonais à l'adresse de Leenalee, sans prêter attention à ce ridicule Moyashi. Mais pourquoi ne pas se retrouver plus tard en tête-à-tête ? Nous échangerions quelques mots bien plus civilisés que ceux que tu dois partager avec ces... hommes. (le mot dans sa bouche sonnait comme une insulte).

- Ce sont nos amis Kanda. le réprimanda la jeune fille.

- Ah ! Tu as le cœur sur la main ! s'émerveilla Kanda. C'est une qualité si rare ces derniers temps. Soit, si tel est ton désir je ferais comme si. **»**

Les joues de Leenalee rosirent du compliment. Allen se mit à bougonner dans son coin et Krory n'ajouta rien, visiblement blessé. Lavi, lui, mangeait tête baissée, dans l'espoir de passer inaperçu. Peine perdue. Kanda se planta derrière lui, les poings serré. Son sourcil avait recommencé à s'agiter. Lavi s'en serait sans doute amusé en d'autres circonstances mais aujourd'hui il n'aspirait qu'à la tranquillité.

**«** Hé ! Lapin crétin. **»**

Un frisson glacé lui hérissa l'échine. Il suspendit son geste, sa fourchette à quelques centimètres de sa bouche comme si le ciel était sur le point de lui tomber sur la tête. Il se retourna mécaniquement, tel un robot rouillé, et tressaillit en découvrant l'ombre malveillante qui planait sur le visage de Kanda.

_Tic. Tic._

**«** Ou... oui ?

- J'ai... j'aimerais... murmura Kanda en serrant les dents si fort que Lavi ne put entendre ce qu'il disait.

- Pardon ?

- J'aimerais... que... en fait j'ai be... be... **»**

Kanda serrait tellement les poings que ses ongles entamèrent la peau calleuse de ses mains. Il voulait en finir rapidement avec ce moment qui lui semblait être le plus honteux de sa vie : lui, Yû Kanda, exorciste de talent et exceptionnel épéiste, connu pour son caractère odieux, s'apprêtait à demander conseil à ce... ce... cette espèce de... baka usagi ! Il devait le faire mais c'était comme si une force intérieure l'en empêchait.

Ce fut avec un sentiment d'angoisse que Lavi constata une augmentation du rythme nerveux du sourcil du japonais.

_Tic. Tic. Tic. Tic. Tic._

**«** Mais qu'est-ce que tu me veux à la fin ! s'énerva alors le rouquin.

- J'ai be... be...

- Besoin ? tenta Leenalee.

- Oui. Mais non ! se reprit rapidement le kendoka. En fait j'aimerais que tu...** »**

_Tic. Tic. Tic. Tic. Tic._

Bon, inspirer profondément. Souffler. Se convaincre que ce n'était pas un service qu'il lui demandait. À cette simple pensée, son front se plissa et des sueurs froides parcoururent son dos. Il réussit à mettre en veilleuse sa fierté pendant quelques micro secondes, micro secondes qu'il mit à profit pour enfin faire sa demande :

**«** Viensavecmoienville !

- Pardon ?

- Viens avec moi en ville. **»**

Partout autour de la table, des sourcils se haussèrent sous l'effet de la surprise. Mais qu'est-ce que Kanda pouvait bien avoir à faire en ville ? Et avec Lavi, qui plus est ? Si cela avait été une mission, ils auraient été tous deux convoqués dans le bureau du Grand Intendant. Maintenant qu'il avait parlé, Kanda se sentait soulagé et commençait à se décrisper. Son tic nerveux cessa lui aussi.

Cependant, le plus étourdi était Lavi. Dans un accès d'égarement, de témérité, ou peut-être plus simplement de bêtise, il osa poser _LA_ question qu'il ne fallait _JA-__MAIS_ poser à Kanda.

**«** Pourquoi ? **»**

_Tic. Tic._

**«** Parce que... Tssk ! T'as pas besoin de connaître la raison ! Tu m'accompagnes en ville un point c'est tout, crétin de lapin !

- Pas question. **»**

La réponse était tombée, certes légèrement tremblante, mais définitive.

Un ange passa.

Puis tous les convives se changèrent en statue de marbre.

**«** Pardon ? demanda le japonais d'une voix dangereusement douce.

- Tu t'amènes comme ça, alors que je déjeune avec mes amis, pour me demander de venir avec toi ? Sans même un ''s'il-te-plaît'' ? Je n'essaierai pas même pas de te faire comprendre à quel point il est impoli de débarquer comme tu l'as fait, puisque je doute que tu comprennes jusqu'à la signification même du mot ''ami'', mais tu pourrais au moins avoir la politesse de me le demander gentiment. **»**

_Tic. Tic. Tic._

**«** Certes... admit le kendoka en esquissant l'un de ses sourires sadiques. Alors permet-moi de reformuler correctement ma demande. **»**

Sifflement de l'air, accompagné d'un bref éclat lumineux.

Un choc suivit d'un bruit mat.

Le jeune Bookman loucha sur la lame fumante de Mugen, plantée entre ses deux jambes à un centimètre de ses...hmrr, d'un endroit particulièrement sensible de son anatomie. Ses yeux remontèrent le fil effilé de l'acier, jusqu'à Kanda. Une aura flamboyante faisait claquer ses longs cheveux, tandis que son regard se faisait aussi sombre que le trou noir de l'enfer.

**« **Maintenant tu te bouges le cul et tu me suis si tu ne veux pas finir en ragoût de lapin. **»**

Le pauvre Lavi hocha vigoureusement la tête et abandonna son repas à un Allen, trop content de pouvoir avoir du rabe (finalement, il servait peut-être à quelque chose ce Bakanda).

_**oOoOo**_

Lavi poussa un soupir exténué en s'affalant à la terrasse d'un café. Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'il accompagnerait Yû faire les boutiques, il lui aurait rit au nez ! Kanda se délesta de sa douzaine de sacs et s'installa en face de lui, les pieds sur la table et en équilibre sur les pattes arrières de sa chaise. Il avait traîné Lavi avec lui afin d'avoir un avis extérieur sur les vêtements qu'il achèterait. Lavi devait bien admettre que le jeune japonais était d'une beauté envieuse : tout lui allait ! Il portait aussi bien la mode occidentale qu'asiatique, avec une grâce matinée de prestance qui lui avait valu de nombreuses réductions des prix.

Il avait troqué son manteau d'exorciste pour un débardeur noir moulant parfaitement ses abdos et une veste en cuir. Avec le manche de Mugen dépassant de son dos et ses bottes au bout clouté, il avait tout du bad boy mystérieux et un brin dangereux. D'ailleurs, toutes les femmes, serveuses, clientes ou bien simples passantes, s'arrêtaient pour le détailler. Lavi leur offrit son plus beau sourire, histoire de leur montrer qu'il y avait un deuxième beau gosse dans le coin, mais pour une quelconque raison, elles parurent apeurées et se dépêchèrent de partir.

**«** Comment tu fais Yû ? finit-il par geindre.

- Arrête de m'appeler par mon prénom, et comment je fais quoi ?

- Pour draguer.

- C'est vrai que tout le monde n'est pas aidé par la nature. se moqua Kanda.

- T'es pas drôle !

- Et bien pour commencer, mes yeux ne se transforment pas en cœur à chaque fois que je vois une jolie fille. Et je ne m'agite pas dans tous les sens comme un certain lapin survolté.

- C'est sûr que tu évoques plutôt une sculpture de glace. répliqua Lavi, vexé.

- Tss, tss, tss. Chaque femme a son caractère, ses propres exigences et rêves secrets. Il est essentiel de savoir à quel type de femme tu as affaire avant de l'aborder.

- C'est super technique !

- Pour un crétin dans ton genre, ce que je te dis te dépasse sûrement. Mais pour quelqu'un qui comme moi, cultive le raffinement et le calme, c'est d'une simplicité enfantine.

- Ça va les chevilles ?

- Hé vous là-bas ! les interrompit une voix. **»**

Les deux jeunes hommes tournèrent la tête en direction de sa source. Une policière d'environ quarante ans vint se planter devant eux, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et le regard réprobateur derrière ses petites lunettes rondes.

**«** Que signifie cet accoutrement ?

- C'est la nouvelle mode ! lança Lavi avec un grand sourire.

- Ce n'est pas à vous que je m'adressais. le rabroua-t-elle sèchement. Et arrêtez de sourire comme un idiot, cela ne fait que renforcer votre air niais. **»**

Kanda réprima un petit rire tandis que le visage de Bookman junior se décomposait. Son charme légendaire n'avait pas fonctionné ! La policière se désintéressa de lui pour reporter son attention sur le kendoka.

**«** Est-ce là la mode vestimentaire d'un quelconque gang ? Et ce fourreau que vous portez dans le dos ? Si vous comptez faire du grabuge, je vous conseille de quitter la ville immédiatement.

- Il n'y a aucune loi qui m'empêche de porter une arme. Néanmoins, j'accepte de répondre à votre question : sachez policière-san que le katana d'un japonais est son âme. Pourtant il ne le sort qu'en de rares circonstances, et toujours pour lutter contre l'injustice. **»**

Il riva alors son regard calme et assuré dans celui de la femme. Malgré son look à la bad boy, il dégageait une telle confiance en lui qu'il inspirait confiance. Après une dernière remarque, la policière s'en alla.

**«** Et c'est ça le charme légendaire de Yû l'exorciste ? le railla Lavi.

- Arrête de m'appeler par mon prénom, baka usagi ! Et contrairement à ton sourire de coureur qui n'a eu pour effet que de t'amener les foudres de sa colère, le mien l'a rassuré quant à mes intentions.

- Ah oui ?

- Elle ne sait peut-être pas qui je suis ni même ce que je suis venu faire ici, mais en tout cas, elle sait que je ne sèmerai pas la pagaille dans sa charmante ville. Et c'est tout ce qui lui importe.

- Ouah ! Et t'as réussis à lui faire comprendre tout ça rien qu'avec un sourire ! **»**

Le kendoka acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Lavi allait profiter de l'étonnante loquacité de son ami pour l'interroger davantage sur ses techniques de drague, lorsqu'une explosion retentit à quelques mètres de là. Les silhouettes caractéristiques d'Akumas s'élevèrent, dominant les ruines.

Les deux exorcistes s'élancèrent. Lavi sortit son marteau qui grandit pour se transformer en une énorme massue.

**«** Gouka Kaijin : Hiban ! **»**

Un serpent de feu jaillit du sol et engloutit la majeure partie des Akumas présents. Kanda allait entrer dans la danse (il n'allait quand même pas laisser Lavi tirer tous les lauriers de leur chasse) lorsque le cri d'une femme s'éleva non loin de lui. C'était la policière ! Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. En une seconde il fut sur elle, la soulevant dans ses bras avant de bondir hors d'atteinte.

**«** Qu.. qu'est-ce que ces choses font ici ?

- Ce sont des Akumas. Leur unique but est de tuer pour augmenter leur puissance. Ce sont des machines qui ne connaissent ni la peur ni la pitié.

- Comment savez-vous tout cela ?

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit auparavant. déclara Kanda d'une voix sereine en dégainant son katana. Un samouraï ne sort son arme que pour se dresser contre l'injustice et le mal. **»**

Il suivit le fil de son arme du bout de ses doigts l'acier se mit alors à luire d'une lumière vive.

**«** Mugen, activation ! Le retour de l'apocalypse ! Insectes de l'enfer : première illusion ! **»**

Cinq Akumas furent percer de part en part par l'Innocence du japonais. La policière n'en croyait pas ses yeux : ces deux hommes si jeunes se battaient avec une telle ferveur, semblant ignorer la peur !

« Fuyez, vite ! s'exclama son protecteur tandis qu'il découpait un nouvel assaillant.

- Je... je n'y arrive pas ! Mes jambes ne répondent plus !

- Tch ! pesta Kanda en prenant la femme dans ses bras. Lavi !

- Oui ?

- Je te laisse t'en occuper !

- Quoi ?! Mais ils sont plus de quarante ! Argh ! »

_**oOoOo**_

Komui était tranquillement en train de tirer au flanc quand Reever, accompagné d'une délégation de traqueurs, scientifiques et exorcistes en tout genre, pénétra dans son bureau. Il sursauta si fort qu'il renversa sa tasse de café sur ses genoux.

**«** Ouiin ! Mon café ! pleurnicha-t-il.

- Grand Intendant ! Ça ne peut plus durer !

- Je suis bien d'accord avec vous !

- Ah bon ? s'étonna le blond c'était bien la première fois !

- Oui ! Comment voulez-vous qu'on arrive à travailler dans ces conditions ?! C'est devenu insupportable !

- Comme vous dites ! acquiesça un traqueur.

- Il faut faire quelque chose ! renchérit un scientifique.

- Mes amis, je vous ai compris !

- OUAIS !

- Je vais donc de ce pas demander à ma Lenalee-chan de faire du café pour tout le monde.

- TRIPLE ANDOUILLE !

- Ah, ce n'est pas pour ça que vous êtes venus ?

- VOUS LE FAITES EXPRES ?! s'exclama la foule en chœur.

- Cela fait déjà plusieurs fois que nous vous demandons de remédier au problème Kanda ! s'énerva Reever. Vous l'avez reçu dans votre bureau ce matin, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est exact. Il s'est d'ailleurs pris un savon et est repartit remplit de meilleures dispositions. assura Komui sans une once de remord quand à son énorme mensonge.

- Vraiment ? susurra l'australien en croisant les bras. Alors pourquoi est-il en train de faire le joli cœur dans la section scientifique ?!

- On ne peut plus supporter les cris d'hystérie des filles dès qu'elles le voient passer ! hurla un scientifique. Et ''Kyaaa'' par-ci et ''Kyaaa'' par-là ! C'est devenu une vrai basse-cour en bas !

- Même les traqueuses refusent de partir en mission tant qu'elles n'ont pas vu ''Kanda-sama'' ! renchérit un trouveur en imitant la voix pincharde de ses collègues féminines.

- L'autre jour, je l'ai vu compter fleurette à Hevlaska ! C'est plus possible ! **»**

Komui allait riposter quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Lavi apparut sur le seuil de la porte, couvert de poussière et d'égratignures.

**«** Lavi ? Mais que t'est-t-il arrivé ?

- Une...a... attaque... d'A... d'Akumas... haleta-t-il à bout de souffle.

- Et c'est ça qui t'a mis dans un état pareil ? s'étonna le chinois. **»**

Lavi était connu pour son tempérament joyeux et plaisant. Ce fut donc à la surprise générale qu'il se jeta sur le Grand Intendant, qu'il saisit au col avant de le secouer comme un prunier.

**«** C'est à cause de Yû ! Il m'a abandonné face à plus de quarante Akumas pour partir sauver une demoiselle en détresse !

- Ca... calme... toi... LaaAaavi... s'étrangla Komui. **»**

Le rouquin le lâcha enfin, sans pour autant cesser de respirer avec difficulté.

**«** Vous voyez ! explosa Reever. Ce n'est pas son genre de porter secours à des civils en laissant son coéquipier se débrouiller seul ! Quelque chose cloche depuis qu'il s'est fait blesser par cet étrange cœur flottant. Il faudrait le faire examiner par un médecin. Et c'est votre rôle de le persuader.

- Mais euh ! T_T pleura Komui. Il ne veut pas m'écouter ! Et puis vous êtes constamment en train de râler contre son attitude. Maintenant, il y a au moins une moitié de la Congrégation qui est satisfaite !

- JE L'AI VU ! hurla un Lavi hystérique en l'attrapant de nouveau par le col et en recommençant à le secouer. Je l'ai vu cet obus ! Il est passé à un cheveux de mon nez ! Un peu plus et j'étais réduit en poussière ! Et ça, ce n'est pas grave ?!

- Calme-toi Lavi. le morigéna Reever en l'arrachant du Grand Intendant. Soit vous l'appelez maintenant, soit vous attendez qu'il s'en prenne à Lenalee.

- MA LENALEE D'AMOUR ! beugla Komui.

- Oui ? répondit une voix féminine.

- LENALEE ! s'exclama-t-il en se précipitant vers sa petite sœur qu'il enlaça. Kanda ne t'a pas fait d'avances au moins ?

- Si, plusieurs fois déjà.

- GRRRRR ! L'ANIMAL ! CE SALE PERVERS ! TOUCHER A MA LENALEE CHERIE !

- Ni-san !

- Grand Intendant rangez tout de suite cette télécommande ! menaça Reever en voyant Komui tenter de s'éclipser. La Congrégation est déjà bien assez sans dessus-dessous avec les aventures de Kanda. Pas besoin que vous en rajoutiez avec un énième Komulin !

- Mais euh... T_T

- Il faut que l'on trouve ce qui est arrivé à Kanda. déclara Lenalee d'une voix forte. Après tout, c'est notre ami dont il s'agit, n'est-ce pas ? **»**

Mais alors qu'elle regardait l'assistance avec un regard chargé d'espoir, tout le monde semblait soudain très occupé à contempler qui ses orteils, qui une pile instable de documents, qui encore le plafond. Elle soupira : Kanda n'était certes pas facile à vivre, toutefois cela lui faisait de la peine de le voir dans cet état.

Lavi perçut la détresse de son amie et émergea enfin.

**«** C'est vrai ! Yû est notre ami ! Nous devons le faire examiner de toute urgence par un médecin !

- Lavi ! s'exclama la jeune fille reconnaissante.

- Maintenant, la question est : qui aura assez de courage pour l'examiner ? **»**

Le silence se fit automatiquement.

Lourd. Pesant.

_**oOoOo**_

**«** Kanda est attendu à l'infirmerie. Je répète, Kanda est attendu à l'infirmerie. **»**

Le dit Kanda était en train d'assurer Miranda que peu importe le temps qui passait, cela n'entamerait en rien son charme naturel, quand la voix nasillarde de Komui avait retentit dans les haut-parleurs. Il quitta Miranda, non sans avoir auparavant posé un léger baiser sur sa joue. Si Komui l'appelait encore pour des conneries, il le sentirait passer !

Le jeune épéiste frappa deux fois à la porte de l'infirmerie avant d'entrer. Le quatuor amène qui l'attendait lui fit craindre le pire : en effet, Komui, Reever, Lenalee et Lavi l'accueillirent avec un grand sourire plaqué sur les lèvres.

**«** C'est quoi ce délire ? souffla-t-il.

- Mon cher Kanda. le salua Komui en écartant les bras dans un geste de bienvenue.

- Stop ! l'arrêta le japonais. Je ne sais pas ce que vous complotez mais ce sera sans moi.

- Oh non ! Pas si vite ! s'écria le Grand Intendant en s'accrochant à sa taille. À l'assaut !

- Qu'est-ce que... ?!

- Lâcheur ! Faux frère ! l'injuria Lavi en s'agrippant à son bras gauche. Tu m'as laissé me démerder tout seul !

- Lâche-moi stupide lapin ! hurla l'exorciste en lui balançant un direct du droit. **»**

Mais Reever s'était déjà pendu à son bras. Cependant, même en s'y mettant à trois, ils peinaient à retenir le kendoka qui bénéficiait d'une force extraordinaire, décuplée par sa rage. Lenalee s'approcha de lui avec une corde.

**«** Je suis désolée Kanda-kun. s'excusa-t-elle. Mais c'est pour ton bien. **»**

Après quelques coups distribués par Kanda aux impudents qui osaient l'attacher, ce dernier fut bientôt entravé aux barreaux du lit. Celui-ci tressautait sous ses puissantes ruades pour se délivrer.

**«** Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?! Détachez-moi immédiatement !

- Pas question ! déclara Komui en croisant les bras. Tu dois te faire examiner par un médecin.

- Conneries ! Je vais très bien !

- Non tu ne vas pas bien. Ouvre les yeux ! Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal.

- Détachez-moi ! Détachez-moi !

- Allons Kanda-san. le calma Reever. Soyez raisonnable.

- Vous allez voir ce que vous allez prendre si vous ne me libérez pas TOUT DE SUITE ! menaça le kendoka en se débattant furieusement.

- Crie autant que tu le veux. mais en attendant, tu ne peux rien contre nous. se moqua Komui puis reprenant un air grave : Lavi.

- Ok ! **»**

Le jeune Bookman s'approcha de son ami avec un sourire qui lui faisait trois fois le tour de la tête.

**«** Éloigne-toi, baka usagi ! cracha Kanda en cherchant à lui donner un coup de pied.

- Hé hé hé. **»**

D'un mouvement vif, il déchira son t-shirt, dévoilant une musculature fine. Dommage pour le vêtement, c'était pour la bonne cause ! Toutefois, lorsque ses yeux croisèrent le regard d'acier de Yû, son cœur loupa un battement. Quelle incroyable aura sexy ! On aurait dit qu'ils venaient d'enchaîner une bête sauvage. Une bête qui avait soif de vengeance. Lavi ne put donc réprimer un mouvement de recul quand il entendit un grondement sourd sortir de sa gorge.

**«** DETACHEZ-MOI BORDEL ! **»**

Sous la contraction des muscles puissants de ses bras, Kanda parvint enfin à se libérer. Les trois compères poussèrent un petit couinement de souris apeurées en se serrant les uns contre les autres. Ils allaient mourir !

À ce moment précis, Lenalee arriva avec l'infirmière, celle que Kanda avait blessée malencontreusement une semaine auparavant. Dès qu'il l'aperçut, le jeune homme se calma aussitôt, abandonnant son air ombrageux au profit d'un sourire de séducteur.

**«** Bonjour Kanda-san.

- Bonjour. Comment vous appelez-vous ?

- Laura. Komui-san m'a demandée de vous faire un bilan médical complet. Je vous demanderai de bien vouloir vous allonger s'il-vous-plaît. **»**

Le kendoka s'exécuta sans broncher. Le changement d'attitude était si radical que Komui et les autres en restèrent pantois. Il se laissa même aller à rire lorsqu'elle lui palpa les flancs.

**«** Tiens ! s'étonna l'infirmière. Depuis quand avez-vous ce tatouage ?

- Un tatouage ? Quel tatouage ? s'exclamèrent en chœur les trois garçons.

- Cette petite étoile rouge sur la hanche gauche.

- Je l'ai déjà vu lorsqu'il a amené Miranda pour soigner sa cheville foulée. répondit Lenalee.

- Elle ressemble curieusement à l'étoile noire des Akumas. nota Lavi.

- Se pourrait-il qu'elle soit apparue après ta blessure ? questionna Reever.

- J'en sais rien. déclara Kanda en haussant les épaules, indifférent. En revanche, j'ai bien reçu l'obus dans la hanche gauche.

- Le poison se serait-il diffusé dans tout le corps par là ? s'interrogea Reever un brin perplexe.

- Le soir où il est rentré de mission, j'avais remarqué que son corps ne purgeait pas le venin aussi vite que d'habitude. expliqua la jeune femme.

- En analysant son sang, nous pourrions comprendre l'origine de ce changement de comportement. Comprendre et trouver un antidote ! jubila le scientifique avec une lueur d'espoir dans l'œil.

- Un antidote ? **»**

Kanda s'était relevé et se tenait derrière l'infirmière, les sourcils froncés. Il la saisit prestement par le poignet, la retourna, avant de poser une main possessive sur sa taille.

**«** Il n'y a pas à soigner ce qui n'a pas lieu de l'être. L'amour qui a éclot dans mon cœur est pareille à une fleur, déclara-t-il d'un ton enflammé, une fleur qui porte ton nom, Laura.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez Kanda-san ? rougit l'infirmière.

- Ô douce fleur dont les regards embrasent mon âme, ne me laisseras-tu pas m'enivrer de ton parfum ? murmura-t-il en portant une mèche de ses cheveux à son nez.

- Kan...

- Rien ne vaut la douceur de tes pétales, dit-il en caressant sa joue du bout des doigts, ni celle de tes lèvres qui m'hypnotisent et m'attirent irrésistiblement vers elles.

- Kan...da... san.

- Ô malicieuse fleur, tu as fait couler ton poison en moi. continua-t-il en collant son corps contre le sien. Tu t'es emparée de mon âme, étendant tes racines jusqu'à mon cœur. Vas-tu laisser ton humble serviteur aux portes de ta beauté ? **»**

Il lui saisit délicatement le menton et le releva.

**«** Ou bien vas-tu m'offrir le remède à cet amour à sens unique ? Laisse-moi goûter à ton nectar, et m'en délecter pour l'éternité. **»**

Sur ces mots passionnés, il l'embrassa. Un baiser doux, celui que le prince charmant réserve à sa belle.

Dès que leurs lèvres s'unirent, l'étoile sur sa hanche s'illumina, puis une petite vrille rougeoyante s'étendit depuis une de ses branches.

**«** Hé ! Regardez ! L'étoile s'est étendue. remarqua Lavi à qui rien n'échappait (futur Bookman oblige ^^).

- C'est étrange, en effet. acquiesça Komui.

- Ni-san ?

- Oui, ma Lenalee chérie ?

- Je crois que nous avons un problème. fit Lenalee en désignant les deux tourtereaux. **»**

Effectivement, l'air autour d'eux venait de se parer d'infimes paillettes rosées, de petits cœurs et d'angelots volants. D'ailleurs, une étrange flammèche rose s'était allumée au fond des yeux de l'infirmière. Les joues rosies par l'émotion et le souffle court, elle couvait Kanda de son regard de biche énamourée.

Elle ne réagit pas lorsque sa grande main descendit légèrement sur ses fesses ni quand il passa sa main sur sa nuque pour la rapprocher de ses lèvres fiévreuses pas plus lorsque sa langue chaude pénétra dans sa bouche. Elle émit simplement un petit soupir d'aise et se laissa aller contre son torse puissant.

Komui, Reever et Lavi s'étaient figés tandis que Lenalee rougissait violemment.

**«** Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, Kanda ?! **»**

* * *

Je vous avez prévenu que j'étais totalement cinglée. ^^ Et c'est pas prêt de s'arranger! XD

Sinon, mes plus sincères excuses pour la mise en page pas terrible mais il n'est pas possible de "justifier" le texte et c'est impossible de faire un retrait de paragraphe. Ou alors c'est juste moi qui suis pas douée.**  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Me revoilà comme promis deux jours plus tard ! ^^ En espérant que le tournant que prend l'histoire vous plaire...

* * *

**Le plan machiavélique du Comte Millénaire,**

_ou quand vous commencez à jouer avec les hormones des gens,_

_vous êtes sûr de créer un beau merdier..._

Deux jours plus tard, Reever avait enfin fini l'analyse du sang de Kanda.

**«** On a découvert une importante quantité d'une matière inconnue, ressemblant étrangement à la matière noire utilisée pour créer des Akumas. À ceci près qu'elle est rose bonbon et qu'elle stimule la production de testostérone. Sous l'afflux de cette hormone masculinisante1 , le sujet libère tout son sex-appeal.

- Merci pour le cours de science doc', mais je ne vois pas où ça nous mène. intervint Lavi en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

- En outre, continua le scientifique en fusillant du regard l'impertinent roux, il semblerait qu'un puissant aphrodisiaque soit sécrété par sa salive. De fait toute personne de sexe féminin qui se fait embrasser, tombe automatiquement sous son charme et voit son appétit sexuel accru.

- QUOI ?!

- La situation est grave. déclara Komui en croisant les doigts en-dessous de ses lunettes, ce qui lui donnait un air plus sérieux. Kanda a déjà contaminé une dizaine de femmes.

- Ha ha ha ha ! Quel chaud lapin ! rit Lavi.

- Ce n'est pas drôle ! s'énerva le chinois en abattant son poing sur la table. Pendant qu'il roucoule avec toutes les femmes de la Congrégation, les exorcistes ne font plus leur boulot ! Tu ne comprends pas que c'est exactement ce que recherche le Comte Millénaire ! Si plus aucun exorciste ne s'affaire à détruire les Akumas et à rechercher les fragments d'Innocence, cela lui laisse le champs libre pour mettre en œuvre ses desseins diaboliques ! **»**

L'annonce jeta un froid sur la salle. Si des exorcistes aussi puissant que Kanda succombait au poison de la matière rose, quid2 des Maréchaux et autres ?

**«** En l'état actuel des choses, tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est empêcher Kanda de sortir de sa chambre. poursuivit le Grand Intendant. Des volontaires ?** »**

L'assemblée se regarda en chien de faïence : qui serait assez fou pour retenir le kendoka enfermé ?

**«** Moi. se proposa courageusement Lenalee en avançant d'un pas.

- NON ! LENALEEEEE !

- Ni-san !

- Même si son sister-complex est vraiment pénible, déclara Lavi en posant une main compatissante sur son épaule, je dois admettre que pour une fois il a raison. Si Yû se jette sur toi, tu ne pourras rien faire. Et nous aurons une exorciste de moins. Je vais le faire.

- Mon ouïe te sera certainement utile. affirma Marie.

- Je t'aiderai. assura Krory.

- Pour une fois que je peux frapper ce Bakanda.

- Mina ! s'exclama Lavi, ravi que ses amis se joignent à lui.

- Surtout ne laissez personne entrer ni sortir. leur recommanda Reever. Si la contamination s'étendait à toute la Congrégation de l'Ombre, ce serait une véritable catastrophe ! Pendant ce temps, nous essaierons d'élaborer un remède.

- Bien. La première chose à faire est de lui piquer Mugen et de la planquer dans un endroit sûr. Plus d'Innocence = un Kanda presque inoffensif. **»**

_**oOoOo**_

Malheureusement pour les quatre compères, la fidèle Mugen ne quittait jamais le côté de Kanda. Ils eurent beau le suivre, tenter par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables de s'en emparer, et inventer des excuses toutes plus grotesques les unes que les autres, l'exorciste ne s'en séparait jamais. Seulement voilà : tant qu'il l'avait, les compagnons ne pouvaient rien contre lui, trop terrifiés par le caractère effusif du japonais. Autant affronter le Comte Millénaire armé d'un simple cure-dent !

Au bout de deux jours de filature, non seulement ils n'étaient pas parvenus à mettre la main sur le précieux katana, mais Kanda avait contaminé six nouvelles victimes, dont Miranda, ce qui déplut fortement à Marie.

**«** Il faut se rendre à l'évidence. déclara Lavi d'un ton grave. Le seul moment où on pourrait lui voler Mugen, c'est lorsqu'il rentre dans sa chambre.

- T'es un malin toi. ironisa Allen. Et tu comptes faire comment ? Attendre qu'il s'endorme pour te glisser discrètement jusqu'à son lit ? Moi je te le dis, cet animal-là ne dort que d'une oreille. Il t'entendra avant même que tu ne poses ta main sur la poignée.

- Et si on attendait qu'il soit sous la douche ? proposa Krory.

- Super idée Kro-chan ! Il doit forcément s'en délester pour ne pas faire rouiller le métal.

- Oh là doucement ! Et s'il sort de la salle de bain pendant qu'on est encore dans la chambre ? **»**

La menace à peine voilée leur fit froid dans le dos et une chape de découragement s'abattit sur eux. Quand soudain, un sourire démoniaque illumina le visage du blandinet. Un rire lugubre secoua bientôt ses épaules.

**«** Mwa ah ah ah ah !

-Heu... Allen-kun ?

- Il a pété un câble ?

- Si on envoyait Timcanpy ? les éclaira Allen. Il a toujours l'habitude de piquer des objets à tout le monde, alors Kanda ne nous soupçonnera pas.

- Excellente idée ! **»**

Toutefois, le petit golem doré ne semblait pas disposé à coopérer. Après une demi-heure de tractations infructueuses, Lavi trouva enfin _LA_ solution : en échange d'un gigot chacun, la petite boule volante accepta de servir de bouc émissaire. Le rouquin lui jeta un coup d'œil amusé : tel maître, tel golem !

Ils patientèrent donc jusqu'à ce que Kanda, suivit d'une volée de demoiselles, pénètre dans sa chambre. Ils le regardèrent outrés embrasser chacune d'entre elles avant de fermer la porte. Ah ! Le cochon ! Mais rira bien qui rira le dernier ! Grâce à son Innocence, Marie les prévint lorsqu'il entendit le jet de la douche. Lavi ouvrit le plus silencieusement possible la porte pour laisser entrer le petit golem doré. Timcanpy n'eut aucun mal à repérer le sabre dans son fourreau, posé contre le mur.

Cependant, lorsqu'il passa sous la sangle pour l'emporter, le poids de l'arme le fit vaciller et Mugen buta contre la porte de la salle de bain.

**«** Qui est là ? **»**

La voix de Kanda avait retentit, grave et menaçante. Paniqué, Tim eut juste le temps de sortir et de s'enfuir avec les autres, avant que le kendoka ne jaillisse de la salle de bain. Le juron qu'il poussa fit trembler les murs et couler des sueurs froides dans le dos des quatre coupables.

_**oOoOo**_

Enfin, deux semaines après l'attaque du cœur rose volant, un antidote fut mis au point.

**«** Je suis un génie ! se vanta Komui.

- Ben voyons ! Cette potion doit absolument être ingérée pour faire effet. expliqua Reever. Le problème, c'est qu'il refuse de la boire.

- Quoi ?!

- Quand je lui ai amené, relata Lenalee, il a déclaré ne pas vouloir redevenir cette statue de glace froide et austère, dénuée de la moindre émotions, qu'il était avant. (Elle rougit en détournant le regard, signifiant que ce n'était sûrement pas la seule chose qu'il lui avait dite).

- GRRRRRRRR ! ragea son grand frère. Nous comptons sur vous quatre pour l'étouf... hmr, pour lui faire avaler le remède. De gré ou de force, mais privilégié la force !

- Ni-san ! **»**

_**oOoOo**_

_* BROOOOOM ! *_

L'un des murs de la Congrégation s'éboula sous l'impact.

**«**Reviens ici Yû ! **»**

Lavi dégagea son marteau d'un coup sec et se lança à la poursuite du fugitif. Celui-ci pestait d'ailleurs abondamment contre son poursuivant. Il l'avait pris en traître alors qu'il cherchait son épée. Mais Kanda avait réussis à s'échapper avant que cet abruti de lapin lui fasse avaler l'immonde potion aux immondes reflets rose fluo. Plutôt mourir que boire un truc concocté par Komui !

Il se baissa juste à temps pour éviter un autre coup de marteau. Le mur à côté de lui s'écroula. Pour la millième fois, il maudit sur trente générations (c'est qu'il a la rancune tenace notre petit Yû ^^) le fou qui avait osé lui voler Mugen. S'il l'avait avec lui, sûr que ce lapin déjanté n'aurait jamais osé l'attaquer !

**«** Tu ne pourras pas fuir éternellement, Kanda-san. **»**

Le japonais sursauta lorsqu'il vit le visage de Krory juste à côté de lui. Les cheveux hérissés, les yeux sombres et les crocs à l'air, le vampire avait activé son Innocence, lui permettant de courir aux côtés de sa proie sans même être essoufflé. Tss... ils s'y mettaient à plusieurs les bougres !

Krory le dépassa aisément et lui barra la route. Kanda s'arrêta pour le jauger.

_Règle n°1 : connaître ses atouts._

Il se savait puissant, rapide, intelligent et d'une volonté à toute épreuve. Pourtant, cela ne lui serait probablement pas d'une grande aide face aux capacités naturelles et décuplées par son pouvoir.

_Règle n° 2 : si votre adversaire est plus fort que vous, retourner sa force contre lui._

Kanda esquissa un petit sourire : si Krory était avantagé par son Innocence, il n'était pas encore rôdé aux corps à corps. Il se battait instinctivement or rien n'égalait l'expérience acquise au combat.

Le kendoka ferma les yeux pour retrouver son calme. Il sentit un voile de sérénité se déposer sur ses pensées, comme lorsqu'il s'entraînait. Ce n'était pas un combat à mort aucune poussée d'adrénaline ne viendrait donc troubler sa réflexion.

Souvenirs d'abord : souvenirs de la manière dont se mouvait le vampire.

Analyse ensuite : analyse de chacune de ses esquives.

Concentration enfin : il avait trouvé la faille.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les paupières, son attention était entièrement focalisée sur l'affrontement. Il s'élança et donna un terrible direct du droit. Arystar Krory s'attendait à une offensive. Il se décala donc sur la gauche et s'excusa mentalement pour ce qu'il allait faire.

Il n'en eut jamais le temps. Car le poing du japonais avait décrit un mouvement circulaire pour venir s'écraser contre sa mâchoire en un redoutable revers. Kanda ne laissa pas au vampire le temps de se remettre du choc qu'il avait déjà frappé.

Trois fois.

Un uppercut au niveau du plexus solaire lui coupa la respiration.

Un coup de tibia dans la cuisse déclencha une onde de douleur qui le fit tomber à genoux.

Et le tranchant de sa main s'abattant sur sa nuque l'envoya au pays des songes.

Un adversaire neutralisé ne restait que Lavi et Allen. Car où le lapin crétin préparait une connerie, le Moyashi n'était jamais loin. CQFD. Kanda reprit sa course et se jeta dans l'obscurité réconfortante d'une alcôve. Le rouquin passa devant lui sans le voir, en fredonnant un air qui ne lui plut pas du tout.

**«** Ce matin, un lapin, a tué un chasseur. C'était un lapin qui, avait un marteau. **»**

Profitant de ce répit inespéré, le kendoka réfléchit activement à l'endroit où pouvait bien se trouver Mugen. Il était en route pour la bibliothèque lorsque le lapin survolté lui était tombé dessus. Qu'avait-il dit à ce moment-là ?

**«** C'est interdit pour toi ! **»**

La solution s'imposa alors à lui : Mugen se trouvait dans la bibliothèque ! Et cette bande de crétins étaient sans nul doute impliqués jusqu'au cou ! Rhaa ! Les misérables petites raclures ! Galvanisé par sa découverte, le jeune fugitif jeta un coup d'œil prudent dans le couloir. Personne. Il saisit sa chance et s'enfuit en direction de son sabre.

Ce fut à cet instant précis que le piège se referma sur lui. Des câbles d'acier vinrent s'enrouler autour de ses quatre membres. Alors qu'il se débattait furieusement contre ses entraves, Marie sortit de l'ombre.

**«** C'est fini Kanda. Maintenant tu vas boire ton médicament.

- Bravo Marie ! le félicita Lavi en accourant.

- C'est bas ! s'indigna Kanda. Tout ça parce que tu es jaloux que Miranda me préfère !

- Je te l'aurais laissée si tu l'avais séduite à la loyale. répliqua calmement l'aveugle.

- Bon Yû, c'est l'heure du biberon ! se moqua l'archiviste en tendant un biberon contenant _the_ fameux antidote. **»**

Un frisson de consternation secoua Kanda. Comment osaient-ils le traquer comme un vulgaire... lapin ?! Et l'autre abruti là, qui poussait le vice jusqu'à vouloir lui faire boire un biberon ! Il allait le lui faire avaler son biberon, ça n'allait pas traîner !

Le prisonnier tira si fort sur les câbles que ceux-ci se mirent à gémir. Marie dut serrer les dents pour ne pas lâcher prise. Constatant que c'était inutile, Kanda riva son regard dans celui de Bookman junior. Il y mit toute sa rage et son mépris, si bien que le roux s'arrêta, hésitant. De nouveau cette aura sauvage, presque animale, qui s'étendait autour de lui, effrayante mais en même temps terriblement attirante. Lavi se fit l'effet d'un papillon de nuit irrésistiblement attiré par la brillante lumière : il savait qu'il allait s'y brûler les ailes mais c'était plus fort que lui.

**«** Lavi ? **»**

Marie le sortit de sa transe, et il rompit le contact visuel avec Yû, de peur de retomber sous l'emprise de son charme. Erreur fatale puisqu'ainsi, il ne remarqua pas les trois petits traits noirs apparaître sous ses yeux.

**«** Sublimation. RHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

- Oh, putain de merde ! **»**

Les câbles cédèrent les uns après les autres avec un claquement sonore. Puis, contre toute attente, Kanda sauta dans le vide.

**«** Tu ne t'échapperas pas, Yû ! hurla Lavi en enfourchant le manche de son marteau géant. **»**

Le jeune homme chutait rapidement. Tout à coup, des bandelettes blanches s'étirèrent autour de lui pour former un filet. Comme il s'y attendait, cette saleté de Moyashi rôdait dans le coin, guettant l'instant propice pour intervenir.

**«** Vas-y Allen ! Choppe-le ! beugla le rouquin qui arrivait à la hauteur de Kanda. **»**

Pourtant, rien ne se déroula comme il l'avait prévu. En effet, Yû effectua une impressionnante roulade aérienne. Son pied s'abattit sur la tête rousse tandis que l'autre le désarçonnait. Avec un glapissement mi-étonné, mi-effrayé, Bookman Junior tomba dans le filet. Profitant de l'occasion, Kanda prit appui sur le manche et sauta à l'étage inférieur, par chance celui de la bibliothèque.

Lorsqu'il eut enfin Mugen en main, Kanda se sentit revivre. Une colonne de flammes rougeoyantes s'éleva du sol tout autour de lui, faisant se soulever ses longs cheveux bleu marine. Ainsi, lorsque les trois compères pénétrèrent à leur tour dans la pièce, ils purent contempler un Kanda auréolé de toute sa puissance destructrice.

**«** On est mal. constata Marie.

- Très mal. confirma Allen.

- Oh putain de bordel de merde. souffla Lavi. **»**

Un sourire carnassier fit écho à leurs hurlements d'agonie.

_**oOoOo**_

**«** Et vous n'avez pas réussis à l'avoir à vous quatre ?! s'exclama Komui, atterré. **»**

Le quatuor hocha négativement la tête. Ils avaient pris cher ! Krory avait deux côtes cassées, trois dents absentes qui lui faisaient un mal de chien en repoussant et un bleu de la taille de l'Europe sur la cuisse. Les trois autres n'étaient pas beaucoup mieux, couverts de bandages et de compresses, de jolis yeux au beurre noir fleurissant sur leurs visages contusionnés.

**«** Pourquoi ne pas faire appel aux Maréchaux ? proposa Lenalee.

- Parce qu'ils ont tous refusé ! se lamenta son frère en s'affalant sur son bureau. Et Tiedoll, le seul qui aurait pu nous aider, est parti en mission !

- Puisque la manière forte n'a pas fonctionné, il faut ruser. déclara Reever.

- De quelle manière ?

- Il faut que se soit une femme qui y aille.

- J'ai déjà essayé. intervint Lenalee. Et ça n'a pas beaucoup plus marché ! En plus, aucune femme n'acceptera d'y aller si elle risque d'être contaminée.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que la personne devait être de sexe féminin.

- Comment ça ?

- Nos analyses ont montré que l'aphrodisiaque sécrété dans sa salive n'avait d'effet que sur la gente féminine. Autrement dit, si nous envoyons un garçon déguisé en fille, il ne courra aucun danger. **»**

Des éclats de voix et des noms d'oiseaux volèrent à travers la pièce en un virulent concert de protestations.

**«** Nous n'avons pas le choix ! se défendit le scientifique. Nous avons brûlé toutes nos cartouches. Cependant tout le monde ne peut pas convenir il faut avoir l'air un minimum plausible. Pour cette raison, je ne vois qu'une seule personne à même de mener à bien cette mission.** »**

Il coula un regard éloquent vers Allen qui prit aussitôt une belle couleur grenat.

**«** Il est hors de question que je me travestisse ! hurla le blandinet concerné, vexé par la remarque de Reever.

- Je suis désolé de te dire ça comme ça, s'excusa le scientifique blond, mais tu es le seul à ne pas avoir encore perdu ton visage d'enfant. Et même si tu es musclé, nous parviendrons à le dissimuler sous ton costume.

- Pas question !

- Allen. supplia le Grand Intendant.

- Non non non ! Je refuse d'aller jouer les petites minettes devant ce Bakanda ! Flinguez-le, ça nous causera moins d'ennuis.

- Allen-kun ! s'éria Lenalee en posant ses poings sur ses hanches. Kanda est certes un peu difficile à vivre, mais il n'en reste pas moins un membre de notre famille. Alors tu vas mettre ta fierté de côté et l'aider.

- Non ! s'obstina le jeune garçon en se détournant. **»**

Reever murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de son supérieur, qui blêmit. S'il faisait ça, ce serait pâtes au beurre pour tout le monde, certainement pour le restant de leurs jours ! Le signe de tête fataliste du blond lui fit comprendre qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autres options.

**«** Allen, si tu acceptes cette mission, nous... (le chinois hésita un instant, et échangea un regard avec Reever avant de poursuivre) … nous paierons la moitié des dettes du général Cross.

- J'accepte !

- Trop rapide. railla Lavi, s'attirant ainsi les foudres du plus jeune.

- J'accepte, mais à une condition.

- Laquelle ? demanda Komui en tendant le dos.

- Que Lavi vienne avec moi.

- QUOI ?!

- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te laisser te foutre de ma gueule, et raconter partout que je me suis déguisé en fille !

- Par-fait ! s'exclama le grand Intendant. Je vais tout de suite vous apporter vos tenues.

- Vous aviez tout prévu ! l'accusa Lavi. Vous aviez déjà tout manigancé avant notre arrivée ! Non, je suis sûr que tout était prêt avant même que vous ne nous demandiez de lui faire boire la potion de force !

- Toujours avoir un plan de secours. confirma Komui avec un grand sourire. Cependant, je ne pensais pas en arriver au plan D.

- Ouais, **D** comme **D**ésolant, **D**ésespérant, **D**émerdez-vous sans moi ! ajouta le jeune homme borgne en amorçant un pas vers la sortie.

- Minute ! l'arrêta le chinois. Si tu acceptes...

- Vous pouvez vous la foutre au cul votre proposition. grommela le rouquin.

- Hmr... je disais que si tu acceptais, cinq jeunes femmes de ton choix défileraient devant toi dans la tenue de ton choix. Sous réserve qu'elle soit un minimum décente quand même.

- Même Lenalee ? le taquina Lavi, soudain plus du tout en colère.

- Lavi ! s'indigna la jeune femme.

- LENALEEEEE !

- Même Lenalee. accepta Reever en retenant le fou qui leur servait d'Intendant.

- OK !

- Trop rapide. se moqua Allen.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, pousse de soja ? demanda Lavi en lui pinçant la joue.

- Aïeuh ! T_T **»**

_**oOoOo**_

**«** Je souhaite te présenter deux nouvelles recrues qui sont arrivées aujourd'hui même.

- Tss. En quoi est-ce que ça me concerne ? râla Kanda en se plantant devant Komui. Je ne vais pas jouer les guides touristiques pour vous faire plaisir !

- Mais euh ! geignit Komui. Rend-moi ce tout petit service !

- Vous n'avez qu'à demander à Lavi, il sera certainement heureux d'agir comme un idiot pour se faire deux nouvelles copines. Ou avez-vous peur qu'il ne les fasse fuir ? railla le kendoka.

- P... pas du tout ! De toute façon, Lavi est parti en mission.

- Et Moyashi ? Avec sa gueule d'ange, il convertirait un Akuma atteint d'une rage de dent de se joindre à notre cause.

- Parti lui aussi. Avec Lavi.

- Bah voyons ! Pourquoi est-ce que les sales boulots sont toujours pour ma pomme ? **»**

Bousculant le Grand Intendant, il ouvrit la porte sans ménagement et pénétra dans l'espèce d'océan de papiers qui servait de bureau à leur patron. Il se figea soudain, sentant sa colère redescendre d'un coup, remplacée par une étrange chaleur au niveau du cœur. Deux superbes adolescentes attendaient sur le divan qui émergeait miraculeusement entre les piles de documents. Le jeune homme fut frappé par leurs différences : on aurait dit de parfaits opposés, à l'image du jour et de la nuit.

La plus jeune arborait une magnifique chevelure de neige rassemblée en deux couettes basses au niveau de la nuque. La pâleur de ses cheveux n'avait d'égale que celle de sa peau, légèrement nacrée toutefois. Deux grands yeux bleu foncé venaient compléter ce tableau de reine des neiges. Vêtue du même uniforme que Lenalee, elle tirait frénétiquement sur sa jupe pour couvrir ses genoux et semblait hyper gênée. Kanda ne lui donnait pas plus de quinze ans. Seize à la rigueur.

La plus âgée devait tourner au alentour des dix-neuf ans. Ses cheveux de feu étaient relevés en une haute queue de cheval, à l'exception de deux mèches qui encadraient son visage fin. Une longue frange masquait le côté droit de son visage, de l'œil à la mâchoire. Kanda se demanda vaguement ce qu'elle cherchait à cacher, avant de tomber sous le charme de son unique œil émeraude qui brillait tel un océan de verdure sous cette cascade rubis. Elle portait l'uniforme masculin, à savoir un pantalon moulant mettant en valeur ses longues jambes fines qu'on devinait néanmoins musclées, ainsi qu'une veste courte qui laissait voir une poitrine généreuse sous un débardeur noir.

Elles levèrent le regard vers lui lorsqu'il entra et le japonais put constater qu'en dépit de leurs différences physiques, elles étaient en réalité très semblables : même détermination mature dans l'œil, même volonté inébranlable.

Il s'assit en face d'elles et leur adressa un sourire sensuel.

**«** Bonjour. **»**

La blandinette grommela un « b'jour » gêné en détournant le regard, tandis que la rousse lui offrait un large sourire enfantin. Bon sang ! Ce qu'elles étaient mignonnes, chacune dans leur genre.

**«** Je m'appelle Yû Kanda. se présenta-t-il. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Yû.

- Lena Reklaw. bredouilla la jeune fille blanche.

- Ivy. répondit simplement la rousse.

- Ivy... ?

- Juste Ivy. sourit-elle (et son sourire lui fit l'effet d'un rayon de soleil).

- Bienvenue à la Congrégation de l'Ombre. Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de vous faire un speech sur les Akumas, enfin, si notre Grand Intendant a bien fait son job.

- Non, c'est bon. confirma la rouquine.

- Bien. Comme vous êtes nouvelles, on m'a demandé de vous faire faire le tour du propriétaire. Les lieux sont imposants mais vous vous y sentirez bientôt comme chez vous. **»**

Un léger toc-toc se fit entendre avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur Lenalee. Elle portait un plateau en main sur lequel étaient disposés des rafraîchissements et des petits gâteaux. La petite albinos, qui ne cessait de jeter des regards apeurés à travers toute la pièce, devint soudain rouge tomate et partit se cacher derrière le canapé. Lenalee et Kanda échangèrent un regard surpris.

**«** Elle... elle est un peu timide. expliqua Ivy avec un sourire crispé. Elle n'a pas l'habitude de se retrouver avec autant de personnes autour d'elle.

- Ah bon.

- Lena-chan ! appela la rousse en se penchant par-dessus le dossier. **»**

Se faisant, elle se cambra, offrant ainsi un magnifique paysage à Kanda qui rougit à peine.

_*Ces nouveaux uniformes sont vraiment formidables !* _songea-t-il pour la millième fois en contemplant les superbes fesses de la jeune femme, trop occupée à essayer de convaincre son amie de sortir de sa cachette.

Quand enfin elle réussit, l'adolescente était livide. Elle s'assit, tête baissée, fuyant leurs regards interrogateurs.

**«** Lena-chan. dit doucement Lenalee en lui adressant un regard encourageant. Bienvenue parmi nous. Je m'appelle Lenalee Lee et je suis l'assistante du Grand Intendant.

- O... ohayo. murmura la nouvelle d'une toute petite voix. **»**

Kanda et Lenalee échangèrent quelques mots. Pendant ce temps, Ivy donna un discret coup de coude à sa compagne, en roulant des yeux. Celle-ci lui adressa une petite grimace dépitée, sans s'arrêter de triturer sa jupe. Le plan était pourtant simple : il fallait réussir à faire boire ce thé bourré d'antidote à Kanda. Par tous les moyens. Seulement voilà, Allen alias Lena n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le faire. Il se sentait si embarrassé qu'il ne pouvait pas regarder le kendoka en face. Et s'il se rendait compte de la supercherie ? Un filet de sueur coula dans son dos à cette seule pensée.

Ivy/Lavi à côté de lui s'amusait comme un petit fou. Il allait pouvoir enfin faire tourner Yû en bourrique sans que l'irascible japonais ne dégaine son arme en le menaçant de le découper en rondelles. Quelle aubaine ! De plus, son œil expert d'héritier des Bookmen avait bien remarqué qu'il n'était pas insensible à son charme. Sa journée s'annonçait donc des meilleures : enquiquiner Yû sans se faire tuer, en profiter pour charier au passage un Allen tout rouge et enfin, mater cinq belles jeunes femmes en tenues de serveuses ! Ah ! Il se faisait souvent la réflexion que la Congrégation représentait un petit coin de paradis.

Lenalee sortit finalement, laissant les trois « garçons » seuls.

**«** Et si nous allions faire le tour de la Maison ? demanda Kanda, un sourire avenant étirant ses lèvres fines.

- Profitons d'abord de ces délicieux rafraîchissements que Lenalee-chan nous a amené. intervint Ivy.

- Pourquoi pas ? accepta le kendoka en poussant le plateau vers elle. **»**

Il regarda avec un sourire amusé Lena se jeter sur la nourriture, comme un certain nabot de sa connaissance. La ressemblance était si troublante qu'il s'interrogea un court instant sur la jeune femme. Le léger galbe naissant de sa poitrine et l'absence de cicatrice gommèrent ses doutes. Elle devait être de type symbiotique il se demanda quelle partie de son corps avait été remplacée par l'Innocence.

Cependant, celle qui l'attirait le plus était la jeune exorciste rousse. Elle respirait la joie de vivre et la malice, tandis que son regard un peu distant offrait un contraste intéressant. Quelles épreuves l'avaient conduite sur la voie de l'exorcisme ? Lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il la regardait, elle pencha la tête de côté, interrogatrice.

**«** Vous ne buvez rien ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Non. J'évite tout ce qui peut venir du Grand Intendant.

- Pourquoi ? Devrions-nous craindre de mourir empoisonnées ? s'esclaffa Ivy d'une voix claire.

- Qui sait ? déclara Kanda avec un sourire en coin. Au fait, d'où venez-vous ?

- De-ci de-là. répondit évasivement la rouquine. J'ai pas mal voyagé, fuyant les Hommes, jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que je ne pouvais plus ignorer le monde.

- Et vous ?

- Heu... et bien... je... rougit violemment la blandinette en s'arrêtant de manger. **»**

Allen cherchait désespérément un mensonge plausible (bon sang ! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas les talents d'acteurs de Lavi ?) quand il vit Kanda se pencher vers lui. Il se recula précipitamment, craignant pour sa survie, mais le kendoka se contenta d'essuyer les miettes au coin de sa bouche dans un geste tendre dont il ne l'aurait jamais pensé capable. Le japonais porta le doigt à ses lèvres pour en lécher les miettes, sans quitter du regard l'adolescente albinos. Un regard magnétique.

**«** Heu... je... bafouilla-t-elle en se redressant précipitamment. Je dois y aller ! **»**

Et elle sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte derrière elle. Ivy/Lavi fusilla le panneau de bois du regard. Quel lâcheur ! Il le laissait dans cette galère tout seul !

**«** Il faut l'excuser. Elle a eu un passé assez pénible et ne supporte pas trop les contacts. expliqua-t-il rapidement.

- Je suis désolé. mentit honteusement Kanda qui en fait était ravi de son petit effet.

- Menteur. pouffa la rouquine. Vous lui faites ouvertement du rentre-dedans, alors vous ne pouvez pas être désolé.

- Je suis blessé que vous pensiez ça de moi. déclara le japonais d'un ton faussement tragique.

- Lena ressemble à un petit chaton sauvage. Elle ne m'a pas racontée son histoire en détails mais elle n'a toujours dû compter que sur elle-même. Alors la moindre attention la déstabilise.

- Je comprends. J'irai m'excuser plus tard.

- C'est rare. murmura la jeune femme d'un ton songeur.

- Hmm ?

- Qu'un homme s'excuse. poursuivit-elle en posant son menton dans sa main. J'ai toujours penser les hommes inintéressants et stupides. Avec leur fierté mal placée...

- Est-ce pour cette raison que vous avez vécu en marge du monde ? **»**

Ivy ne répondit pas. Son œil était perdu dans le vague et elle caressait machinalement sa frange qui cachait le côté droit de son visage. Elle offrait une telle image de sereine fragilité que le cœur de Kanda loupa un battement.

Il la voulait.

Pas comme il désirait les autres femmes. Il la voulait _elle_. Parce que dans sa faiblesse elle était forte. Car seuls ceux qui ont accepté leurs faiblesses et décident de vivre avec peuvent se prétendre forts.

Il se leva sans bruit et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il l'attira contre lui, sans violence ni force, de sorte qu'elle pouvait résister si elle le désirait. Mais pour une étrange raison, Lavi ni tenait pas. Il se laissa aller contre le torse puissant de Yû, goûtant son odeur et la chaleur de son corps, ses mains aux longs doigts fins passant sur sa perruque comme la caresse éphémère d'un papillon.

Puis il revint brutalement à la réalité. Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de son ami, les joues en feu. Le plan ! Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il oublie de lui faire boire cette saloperie de remède ! Une fois sa mission accomplie, il irait se débarrasser des rembourrages et du corset qui lui coupait la respiration (comment faisait les femmes pour porter cet instrument de torture?), ainsi que de cet horrible slip qui lui comprimait l'entrejambe. Puis, il se vengerait de ce petit traître d'Allen.

Apaisé par ses idées de revanche, il but une gorge de thé, conscient que les yeux acier du kendoka ne l'avaient pas quitté. Il porta de nouveau la tasse à ses lèvres mais avant qu'il n'ait put avaler, une main puissante passa sur sa joue et tourna son visage vers le japonais. Son regard n'était plus celui d'un prédateur et tremblait d'émotions contenues. Il y avait quelque chose de suppliant dans sa manière de le fixer. L'aura charmeuse qui se dégageait habituellement de lui avait changé elle-aussi : moins calculatrice, plus sauvage et animale.

Lentement, Kanda s'approcha de Ivy/Lavi. Ce dernier savait qu'il devait tourner la tête, pourtant les iris magnétiques de son ami le retenaient plus fermement que des milliers de chaînes. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent.

Chaste effleurement, douce promesse.

S'unirent pour ne plus former qu'une.

Puis Kanda força le barrage de ses lèvres, laissant sa langue pénétrer dans cette bouche désirable. Le thé se déversa dans la sienne, coulant légèrement à la commissures des lèvres. Par réflexe, il avala la boisson.

Lavi quant à lui se sentait partir, dériver, emporter par ce délicieux baiser qui n'aurait jamais dû arriver. La langue de Kanda jouait avec la sienne, sans qu'aucune ne parvienne à prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Un petit soupir d'aise lui échappa quand la main de Yû glissa doucement dans son cou, passant sous sa veste d'exorciste. Il ouvrit les doigts pour s'accrocher à son manteau...

Le bruit de la tasse se brisant au sol le ramena brusquement les pieds sur Terre. Il repoussa violemment le japonais et s'enfuit sans un regard en arrière, craignant à tout instant qu'il ne le retienne.

Mais Kanda resta assit sur le fauteuil, interdit. Il passa une main tremblante sur son visage, s'attardant sur ses lèvres. Il sentait encore leur contact, son parfum et la chaleur de sa peau. Avec un petit « Tsk ! » agacé, il but d'une traite le thé froid de sa tasse et partit s'entraîner.

_**oOoOo**_

Une impulsion, un corps en extension qui se propulsait vers un autre. Le choc fut brutal, violent, sauvage, implacable. À l'image de la lame qui trancha en deux l'autre sur toute la longueur du corps. Avec un claquement définitif, le mannequin s'effondra au sol.

Pourtant, pour une étrange raison, Kanda n'était pas satisfait de ses mouvements. Trop violents, trop instables, trop désespérés. Deux autres poupées tombèrent avant qu'il ne rengaine Mugen avec un soupir excédé. Il s'assit, les genoux repliés sous lui, droit comme un i, dans une position idéale pour méditer. Peu à peu, la tempête de sentiments contradictoires qui faisait rage en lui s'apaisa, lui laissant l'esprit clair. Beaucoup de choses s'étaient produites aujourd'hui : l'arrivée des deux nouvelles et surtout ce baiser. Le japonais ne parvenait pas à la faire sortir de sa tête. Ses pensées revenaient inlassablement vers Ivy. Ivy et ses cheveux roux. Ivy et son sourire. Ivy et son regard qui se voulait détaché alors qu'en réalité il s'arrêtait sur toute chose, comme pour les graver dans sa mémoire. La douceur de sa peau et la chaleur de ses lèvres.

En un sens, elle ressemblait énormément à Lavi. Le même regard, triste... Kanda secoua la tête de droite à gauche pour chasser l'image du Bookman. Pendant un instant, son visage s'était superposé à celui de la jeune fille...

Il eut un sursaut de lucidité : mais pourquoi diable l'avait-il embrassée ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout ! D'ailleurs, son comportement de ces deux dernières semaines non plus. Cette prise de conscience lui fit l'effet d'un baume, calmant ses émotions et libérant son esprit.

Néanmoins, une légère nausée accompagnée d'une étrange douleur à la hanche le rappelèrent à l'ordre. Il se leva, prit sa douche dans la salle de bain annexe à la salle d'entraînement, et se dirigea vers le réfectoire pour manger un morceau. La méditation lui avait fait du bien. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas méditer ainsi ? Une, deux semaines ? Étrange...

Par chance, il y avait peu de monde. Il s'installa donc à une table, repoussant d'un sourire charmeur ces admiratrices qui voulaient lui tenir compagnie. Il commençait à se restaurer quand Lenalee, Allen, Krory, Marie et Lavi vinrent s'installer à côté de lui.

**«** On ne t'a pas beaucoup vu aujourd'hui. interrogea la jeune chinoise. Tu t'es occupé des nouvelles toute la journée ?

- Pas que ça à faire. **»**

Elle échangea un regard entendu avec les autres : Kanda recommençait à parler normalement ! Le repas se déroula dans un calme relatif, seulement perturbé par les bruits de mastication d'Allen et la discussion entre Lenalee et Marie. Lavi gardait le nez dans son assiette, chipotant ses légumes du bout de sa fourchette, et Allen ne fit pas la moindre remarque désobligeante à Kanda. Ce qui était pour le moins étrange. La correction de la dernière fois avait-elle portée ses fruits ? Le kendoka en doutait. Même une armée d'Akumas ne serviraient à rien face à ces deux imbéciles.

**«** Vous vous êtes disputés ? demanda Lenalee en les observant tour à tour.

- N... non ! répondirent-ils en chœur.

- Il y a eu un problème avec votre mission ? questionna Kanda. **»**

Les deux amis fixèrent leur assiette, mal à l'aise.

**«** Oy ! Vous pourriez répondre quand quelqu'un vous pose une question ! C'était bien la peine de me faire la leçon !

- Vous agissez bizarrement depuis que vous êtes revenus. insista Lenalee.

- Tu te fais des idées. la rassura Allen.

- Hé baka usagi !

- Ça ne te concerne pas Kanda ! s'énerva Lavi en reposant violemment ses couverts. **»**

Le japonais le fixa avec un air de totale incompréhension. C'était bien la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son nom !

**«** Merci pour le repas. marmonna le rouquin avant de se lever. **»**

Cependant, une poigne de fer le retint. Il tenta de se dégager, en vain. Il riva alors son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis, insufflant toute la colère dont il était capable dans ce seul échange. Mais elle fondit comme neige au soleil lorsque son œil croisa ceux de l'épéiste. En un instant, toute la scène du baiser défila devant lui. Le contact de ses lèvres, la saveur de sa langue, la caresse de ses mains. Il détourna précipitamment le regard, les joues en feu.

**«** Lâche-moi. ordonna-t-il faiblement.

- Pas avant que tu ne nous aies dit ce qui se passe ! riposta Kanda. Tu ne m'as jamais appelé par mon nom, même sous la menace de Mugen.

- Je t'ai dit de me lâcher ! hurla Lavi en abattant son poing sur sa pommette. **»**

Un brusque silence s'abattit sur l'assistance. Les rares personnes présentes s'étaient tournées dans leur direction, attendant la réaction de Kanda qui fixait son camarade de ses yeux accusateurs. Lavi quant à lui, avait le souffle rauque et se tenait prostré sur place, surpris par son audace.

**«** Espèce de lapin at... cria Kanda en le saisissant au col. **»**

Mais sa phrase fut stoppée par une onde de douleur qui le transperça. Avec un cri étranglé, il recula, lâchant sa future victime. Son cœur se soulevait dans sa poitrine et une atroce douleur, pareille à de l'acide en fusion, s'étendait dans son dos. Une nouvelle décharge de douleur le traversa de part en part.

**«** Gyaaaaarrrgh !

- Kanda ! **»**

Lenalee se porta aussitôt au secours de son ami, qui hurlait en se convulsant au sol.

**«** Kanda ! Kanda ! Qu'est-ce-qui t'arrive ?

- Lenalee, éloigne-toi ! la prévint Allen en la tirant en arrière. **»**

Juste à temps car le manteau de Kanda prit soudain feu, dévoilant un tatouage flamboyant. L'étoile rouge pulsait d'un éclat malin et étendait ses vrilles jusqu'à son omoplate droite, telle une fleur vénéneuse étouffant peu à peu sa proie.

**«** La marque... bredouilla Lenalee. Elle s'était autant étendue ?

- N'oublie pas ce qui s'est passé à l'infirmerie lorsqu'il a embrassé l'infirmière ! lui rappela Lavi. Elle n'a cessé de croître au fur et à mesure qu'il contaminait d'autres femmes.

- Mais vous lui avez fait boire l'antidote !

- C'est peut-être un rejet.

- Kanda ! Kanda ! Appelez un médecin ! **»**

Krory s'élança alors qu'un nouveau hurlement retentissait.

Pour Kanda, le monde était souffrance. Des éclairs se propageaient le long de son système nerveux et son sang battait à ses oreilles tel un troupeau de chevaux au galop. Son corps se cambra et son souffle se coinça dans sa gorge.

**«** KANDA ! hurla Lenalee. **»**

Lavi s'agenouilla à ses côtés tandis qu'une écume rosâtre apparaissait à la bouche du kendoka.

**«** Il suffoque. constata-t-il. On dirait une crise d'épilepsie. **»**

Il défit sa veste et son écharpe, et mit le manche d'un couteau dans la bouche de Kanda pour l'empêcher d'avaler sa langue. Mais le japonais se contorsionnait, se cabrait et cognait de tous côtés comme s'il était possédé. Ses poings étaient déjà en sang.

**«** Bordel ! Allen, Marie, empêchez-le de bouger ! ordonna le Bookman en s'asseyant à califourchon sur son ami. **»**

Les deux exorcistes s'exécutèrent, retenant avec difficulté un Kanda déchaîné aux yeux révulsés. Puis, les convulsions cessèrent aussi brusquement qu'elles étaient apparurent, remplacés par de faibles tressautements, qui s'arrêtèrent à leur tour.

**«** Qu'est-ce-que... ?! s'exclama Lavi.

- KANDAAAAAA ! **»**

Le cri déchirant de Lenalee lui fit prendre conscience de la marre de sang qui s'étendait lentement autour de lui. La poitrine du kendoka avait cessé de se soulever. Les yeux fermés et le visage figé dans une paix morbide, la vie venait de quitter son corps.

**«** Yû ! Yû ! le secoua désespérément le rouquin.

- Kanda. pleurait Lenalee, le visage enfouit dans ses mains. **»**

Les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, Lavi tremblait sans pouvoir bouger. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine, cependant que son cerveau se refusait à accepter la réalité.

**«** Je vais pas te laisser crever ici ! **»**

Et dans un geste aussi désespéré qu'inutile, il se mit à lui faire un massage cardiaque. Le cadavre inerte de son ami tressautait à chacun de ses accoues.

_Un. Deux. Trois. Quatre. Cinq._

_ Inspiration. Expiration._

_Un. Deux. Trois. Quatre. Cinq._

_ Inspiration. Expiration._

**«** Allez Yû ! Respire ! Pff ! Pff ! Putain respire ! **»**

_Un. Deux. Trois. Quatre. Cinq._

_ Inspiration. Expiration._

On n'entendait plus que les sanglots de Lenalee. Allen la serra dans ses bras et elle enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Lavi s'escrimait toujours désespérément sur le corps de son ami.

_Un. Deux. Trois. Quatre. Cinq._

_ Inspiration. Expiration._

**«** Lavi. murmura Allen en posant une main sur son épaule.

- Lâche-moi !

- C'est fini.

- Non ! Non ! NOON ! **»**

Des larmes se mirent à perler au coin des ses paupières. Il serra le poing et martela la poitrine de Kanda.

**«** Je croyais que tu pouvais pas mourir ici ! cracha-t-il. Debout ! **»**

_* PAF ! *_

**«** Allez debout ! **»**

_* PAF ! *_

**«** Debout ! YÛÛÛÛ ! **»**

Un tatouage apparut soudain sous son poing. Le tatouages des trois illusions taboues. Il s'étendit jusqu'à l'épaule du kendoka, et enfin le miracle se produisit.

**«** Uru... sai... keuf keuf.

- YÛ !

- Kanda ! **»**

Le japonais se pencha lentement sur un côté et cracha le sang qui obstruait ses bronches. Il put alors respirer un peu plus librement, même si sa tête était toujours coincée dans un étau d'acier. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient toujours et un intense malaise menaçait de le submerger. Son corps en feu lui faisait souffrir le martyr. De grosses gouttes de sueur dégoulinaient dans ses yeux mi-clos alors qu'il tremblait de froid. Il ne put retenir un cri lorsque quelqu'un toucha son dos.

La dite personne, retira vivement sa main comme si elle s'était brûlée. Lavi grimaça de dégoût lorsqu'il vit le dos du japonais : ce qui avait été autrefois la marque de l'Akuma n'était à présent qu'une vaste cicatrice aux bords boursouflés, où le sang se mêlait au pus suintant de la blessure.

**«** Yû. appela le roux d'une voix hésitante.

- Ta gu... **»**

La fin de sa phrase mourut sur ses lèvres. Les ténèbres se refermèrent sur lui et Kanda se laissa doucement happer.

* * *

Aïe aïe aïe! Je vais me faire lyncher moi si je tue Kanda. Mais en même temps, qui lira verra ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Ohayo! Désolée du retard! Enfin un jour ce n'est pas la mort, si?

Bon je préviens tout de suite que des choses peuvent devenir choquantes dans ce chapitre. Je ne préciserai pas lesquelles sinon ça gâcherait l'effet de surprise (ou pas) mais en même temps quand on voit écrit "Romance/Humor" avec "Lavi & Kanda" faut pas s'attendre à ce que Lenalee s'habille en soubrette. ^^ Donc personnes sensibles s'abstenir, je vous aurais prévenues !

* * *

**La guérison de Kanda,**

_ou quand une certaine personne vous fait boire une certaine potion,_

_mieux vaut se méfier des effets secondaires..._

Kanda sursauta en ouvrant les yeux. La lumière du jour l'éblouit et il dut cligner plusieurs fois des paupières pour s'y habituer. Une silhouette floue se tenait à son chevet. Il mit sa main devant son visage pour tenter d'atténuer la luminosité ambiante. Dès qu'elle le vit bouger, l'ombre s'exclama :

**«** Kanda !

- Lenalee ? demanda ce dernier d'une voix hachée.

- Oui. Comment te sens-tu ce matin ?

- Je suis vraiment obligé de répondre ? dit-il avec une grimace.

- Tu nous as fait très peur hier ! Enfin, si tu me parles comme ça, c'est que tu vas mieux.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Et bien... hésita Lenalee en se tordant les doigts. Hier, nous avons mélangé l'antidote au thé que tu as bu avec les nouvelles (il avait été convenu que le fait que Lavi et Allen se soient travestis pour ce faire devait rester secret). Mais il semble qu'il y ait eu un rejet, le poison de l'Akuma contre le remède et... et... se mit-elle à sangloter.

- J'ai failli crever. **»**

La jeune fille hocha la tête. Le japonais poussa un long soupir mi-fatigué, mi-excédé : il ne savait qui, de Komui ou du Comte Millénaire, il détestait le plus. Décidant qu'il avait passé suffisamment de temps allongé, il tenta de se relever. Son dos lui faisait atrocement mal, pourtant il se redressa complètement et s'assit dans le lit.

**«** Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! s'horrifia sa compagne quand il voulut mettre pied à terre.

- Je retourne dans ma chambre.

- L'infirmière a dit que tu devais te reposer.

- Je peux aussi bien le faire dans ma chambre.

- Mais...

- Lenalee, j'ai le corps meurtris et je pue la sueur. Alors personne au monde ne m'empêchera d'aller prendre une douche bien chaude.

- Pas avant que je ne vous aie examiné. déclara une voix menaçante. **»**

Kanda et Lenalee sursautèrent en se tournant vers sa source. L'infirmière en chef ! Le japonais grinça des dents : pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe tout le temps sur lui ?! Cette diablesse était aussi sadique que Komui, si ce n'est plus (oui, oui on a du mal à y croire mais c'est possible ^^). Mais Komui, _**lui**_, avait peur de Kanda. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de l'autre folle.

Heureusement pour lui, l'examen fut rapide : après avoir tiré comme une forcenée pour retirer les bandages entourant son torse (la garce, il était sûr qu'elle l'avait fait exprès!), et constaté que la blessure s'était proprement refermée, l'infirmière en chef le laissa partir. Non sans avoir oublier de lui donner une grande claque dans le dos et, après avoir entendu son grognement de douleur, lui avoir interdit tout exercice physique trop rude durant les deux prochains jours.

Ce fut donc en grommelant des injures toutes plus fleuries les unes que les autres, qu'il alla prendre une douche. L'eau chaude lava son corps de toute la tension accumulée et le laissa complètement détendu. Il s'occupa de ses cheveux avec soin et entreprit de se brosser les dents afin d'ôter cet immonde goût de bile et de sang. Son reflet dans le miroir lui arracha un sourire prédateur : un visage aux traits fins, encadré par une cascade de cheveux bleu marine. Avait-il toujours été aussi beau ?

Il fut ravi de constater que son armoire regorgeait de vêtements tous plus beaux les uns que les autres. Arrêtant son choix sur un pantalon noir coupé droit et un pull blanc qui mettait en valeur sa chevelure bleue, le jeune homme prit encore quelques instants pour s'admirer.

Il se dirigea ensuite d'un pas assuré jusqu'à la cantine qui se remplissait à vue d'œil. Lorsqu'il entra dans l'immense salle, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Kanda était déjà impressionnant en temps normal, mais il dégageait une telle aura de puissance contenue, mariée à une douce prestance, qu'on ne pouvait détourner les yeux de lui. Un petit sourire supérieur étira ses lèvres pâles quand soudain.

**«** Mon ptit Yû ! **»**

Le général Tiedoll se jeta sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Puis, avisant Lavi qui leur faisait de grands signes de la main, il l'entraîna si vite que le pauvre kendoka eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait qu'il était déjà à leur table, assis sur les genoux du vieil homme.

**«** Mon pauvre enfant, j'ai appris ce qui t'était arrivé ! se lamenta Tiedoll en le serrant encore plus fort. Mais ne t'en fais pas, papa est là maintenant.

- Lâchez...moi. haleta Kanda en essayant de s'extraire des bras de son mentor.

- Général ! le réprimanda gentiment Lenalee. Vous allez lui faire mal !

- Oups ! Désolé ! C'est que je l'aime tellement ce petit bout de chou que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher !

- « Ce petit bout de chou ? » releva Allen avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- La ferme Moyashi !

- Alors, je peux t'appeler « mon ptit Yû ? » le taquina Lavi avant d'exploser de rire devant la mine rebelle du japonais.

- Arrêtez de rire ! Baka usagi ! Moyashi ! **»**

Mais les deux compères n'en pouvaient plus, se soutenant mutuellement pour ne pas rouler sous la table tellement ils riaient. Kanda émit un petit « tch » agacé en détournant la tête.

**«** Il fait ça depuis qu'il est tout petit. confia Tiedoll en désignant la mine boudeuse de son élève.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, le même « tch » agacé et la même façon de détourner la tête, exactement comme à cette époque. assura le vieil homme. Il était déjà adorable à cet âge.

- Mo ! se plaignit Kanda. Quand arrêterez-vous de me traiter comme un gamin ? **»**

Il se mit à califourchon sur les genoux de Tiedoll et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

**«** Je ne suis plus un enfant. murmura-t-il d'une voix sensuelle. Il serait peut-être temps que vous vous en rendiez compte. **»**

Sur ce, il déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son mentor, qui se raidit instantanément. Le rire d'Allen et de Lavi s'étrangla dans leur gorge, tandis que Lenalee prenait une jolie couleur tomate.

Le temps suspendit son cours le temps d'un baiser.

Enfin, Kanda se détacha de Tiedoll et partit chercher à manger de sa démarche envoûtante.

_**oOoOo**_

Komui faisait un délicieux rêve : Lenalee avait eu deux magnifiques jumelles aussi mignonnes qu'elle à leur âge. La jeune maman rayonnait de bonheur et son grand-frère ne se lassait pas de voir leurs visages souriants. Il menait une vie heureuse tous les cinq : Lenalee, les jumelles, lui et... ce crétin de père. Et oui, il y avait un mari, mari que le chinois prenait plaisir à torturer tous les jours (bah quoi ? même s'il était heureux d'être tonton, ce sale mâle en rut avait osé poser ses mains sur sa douce Lenalee). Bref, le bonheur était complet lorsque soudain, un violent BANG ! le tira de sa rêverie.

Il se redressa d'un coup, essuyant rapidement la bave qui avait coulé sur sa joue. Lavi, Allen, Lenalee et Tiedoll se tenaient sur le pas de la porte, traînant derrière eux un Kanda qui n'arrêtait pas de coller le général. Ce fut donc avec un regard perplexe qu'il demanda :

**«** Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

- Votre... votre... haleta le rouquin à bout de souffle.

- Ah non, c'est pas moi cette fois ! se défendit immédiatement Komui. Mon dernier Komulin est

ab-so-lu-ment parfait et sans défaut, et il n'a encore rien détruit.

- Ni-san, qu'est-ce que tu avais mis dans l'antidote ?

- Je sais plus exactement. répondit le Grand Intendant en se grattant le front d'un doigt.

- Et, tu avais fait des tests pour être sûr qu'il fonctionnait ?

- Heu... oui oui ! Pourquoi, c'est important ?

- PARCE QUE VOTRE SALOPERIE A EU DES EFFETS INDESIRABLES ! s'écrièrent Allen et Lavi, soudain plus du tout hors d'haleine.

- Ah bon ?

- Mais regardez-le bon sang ! s'excita l'adolescent albinos en désignant Kanda qui serrait le bras de Tiedoll. **»**

Avisant qu'il était le centre d'attention, Kanda leur offrit un large sourire qui plissa ses yeux, tout en resserrant son étreinte sur le bras du pauvre général. Au moment où ce dernier voulut l'écarter, le kendoka en profita pour se coller contre son torse.

**«** Hmm... effectivement. fit Komui d'un air gêné. Kanda, veux-tu bien venir me voir un instant, s'il-te-plaît ?

- Non.

- Quoi ? glapit le Grand Intendant d'une toute petite voix.

- Je veux rester avec Papa !

- Mon ptit Yû ! pleura de joie l'heureux père en le serrant dans ses bras, pour le plus grand plaisir de son ''fils''.

- Général ! Ne l'encouragez-pas !

- Ah euh oui. se reprit Tiedoll. C'est que j'ai tellement l'habitude qu'il me rejette que j'en profite un peu ! Mon ptit Yû, va donc voir Komui. **»**

Le « ptit Yû » s'exécuta. Après une rapide analyse sanguine (et oui, quand Komui décide de faire son travail, c'est un génie), le diagnostique tomba, rassurant et effrayant à la fois.

**«** Hmr... fit le chinois en se raclant la gorge. Je pense qu'effectivement, le rejet qui s'est produit hier à produit l'effet inverse du poison.

- Ça vous ennuierait de parler normalement ? demanda Lavi d'un ton sec.

- Ça signifie que Kanda produit toujours une énorme quantité de testostérone mais qu'au lieu de diriger son charme vers les femmes, il s'en prend plutôt... aux hommes.

- QUOI ?!

- C'est de votre faute ! Espèce d'apprenti sorcier !

- Ni-san !

- Abruti !

- Mais euh ! T_T Vous êtes méchants !

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire si la contamination reprend ?!

- Rassurez-vous. tenta de les calmer l'homme acculé. Je n'ai trouvé aucune trace d'aphrodisiaque dans sa salive.

- Encore heureux ! Maintenant j'aimerai bien savoir comment vous comptez réparer votre bourde.

- Je ne peux rien.

- Pardon ? demanda Allen d'une voix dangereusement douce.

- Le mieux à faire est d'attendre que ça lui passe. De plus.. mais que ?! **»**

Kanda venait de s'approcher de Komui et de lui piquer son béret, qu'il faisait tourner au bout de son doigt tendu. Le Grand Intendant chercha à le récupérer, mais le jeune homme le faisait voltiger d'une main à l'autre, s'amusant manifestement beaucoup de son petit gag.

**«** Rends-le moi ! pleurnicha le chinois en se pendant à son bras levé. **»**

Le japonais émit un petit rire amusé et s'appuya contre le bureau de son vis-à-vis. Sa main gauche vint se placer dans le dos de Komui et, d'un geste vif, le rapprocha de son corps svelte. Le pauvre Intendant ne put que rougir en détournant les yeux.

**«** Si tu le veux vraiment, t'as qu'à venir le chercher. le nargua Kanda en posant son trophée sur sa tête.

- Mais euh T_T...

- Kanda. le réprimanda Lenalee. Rends-lui.

- Pff. souffla celui-ci en posant le béret sur la tête d'un Komui larmoyant. Nous nous reverrons. ajouta-t-il en embrassant ses yeux pleins de larmes. **»**

Puis, sans autres formalités, Kanda sortit.

**«** On a un gros problème. nota Lavi.

- Je vois pas pourquoi. Y'a qu'à frapper ce Bakanda dès qu'il s'approche trop près.

- Tu ne comprends pas. soupira Bookman junior. Il adapte sa technique à sa future proie. C'est un chasseur et un dragueur hors pair, meilleur que moi.

- En même temps, ce n'est pas difficile.

- Tu as dit quelque chose ? ricana Lavi en lui pinçant la joue. Dois-je te rappeler qui m'a honteusement abandonné la dernière fois ?

- Aïe... Lavi... T_T **»**

_**oOoOo**_

Tiky rentra dans l'Arche, mort de rire. Plusieurs Akumas lui jetèrent des regards où la surprise le disputait à l'inquiétude : ils avaient déjà vu le Noah sourire sadiquement, arboré un sourire rusé, ou celui du chat venant d'avaler la souris... mais jamais, au grand jamais ! ils ne l'avaient vu rire aux éclats, les larmes aux yeux en se tenant le ventre. Dès que la porte de sa chambre fut claquée, il explosa de rire, roulant au sol.

Informé par des Akumas que Tiky avait certainement était empoisonné pour pousser de pareils cris, le Comte se précipita dans sa chambre. Et effectivement, le Noah était pris de convulsions dues à un fort accès d'hilarité qui ne semblait pas vouloir passer.

**«** Mais enfin Tiky, que se passe-t-il donc ?

- Ah ah ah ah ah ! Je... il... ah ah ah ah ah ah !

- Qu'as-tu vu ? le pressa le Comte Millénaire.

- Ils... ouh ouh ouh... ils ont créé un... ouh ouh... une sorte d'antidote. Mais... mais... ah ah ah ah ah ah ! **»**

Il fallut dix minutes supplémentaires pour que Tiky parvienne à bredouiller une réponse à peu près cohérente. Les dix minutes les plus éprouvantes de la longue looongue vie du Comte.

**«** L'antidote... a... des effets... se... se... ouh ouh ouh !

- Secondaires ?

- Ou... oui... Et... et... ouh ouh ouh ouh !

- Vas-tu parler bon sang ou je te jure que tu vas recevoir une punition des plus salées ! explosa le Comte à bout de nerfs.

- Il passe son temps à courir après tous les garçons de la Congrégation ! Mwaha ah ah ah ah ah ah ! **»**

Ce fut la dernière chose que put arracher le Comte Millénaire au Noé du plaisir avant que celui-ci ne soit secoué par un immense éclat de rire.

_**oOoOo**_

Lavi s'ennuyait ferme. Le vieux panda l'avait coincé dans la grande bibliothèque avec une tonne de bouquins à lire, le menaçant de les lui faire tous recopier s'il ne les mémorisait pas avant demain. Tâche simple à première vue pour un futur bookman. Le problème, c'était qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie de travailler ! Il aurait préféré suivre Yû dans ses conquêtes amoureuses pour pouvoir se moquer de ses victimes.

Il souffla bruyamment en se balançant sur sa chaise. Tout à coup, une ombre vint couvrir son visage.

**«** Qu'est-ce que tu as à soupirer ? **»**

Lavi sursauta et tomba à la renverse, s'attirant un rire moqueur de Kanda. Prudent, il s'éloigna légèrement, de peur d'être la cible des ardeurs du kendoka. Son petit manège n'échappa pas à son ami.

**«** Tu peux t'éloigner autant que tu veux. De toute manière, tu n'es pas mon style. le provoqua-t-il.

- Ah ouais ? répondit le rouquin, un brin vexé. Aux dernières nouvelles, tu sautais sur tout ce qui bougeait.

- Et bien figure-toi que je ne fais pas dans la zoophilie, sale lapin. **»**

Lavi serra les poings, furieux. Comment osait-il le traité ainsi alors qu'il l'avait embrassé ?! D'ailleurs, pourquoi cela le mettait-il en colère ?

**«** Désolé de ne pas être à ton goût. grinça-t-il. **»**

Kanda eut un sourire, si fugace, qu'il douta même l'avoir jamais aperçu.

**«** Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? demanda le japonais.

- Je travaillais. Jusqu'à ce que tu arrives...

- Vraiment ? dit Kanda en lui jetant un regard dubitatif.

- Ouais. grogna Lavi en se rasseyant. Alors si tu veux bien me laisser...

- Ça te dirait de t'échapper ?

- Quoi ?

- T'es sourd, baka usagi ? Tu veux vraiment rester assis toute la journée, le nez dans ces vieux bouquins miteux ?

- Je... hésita Lavi. **»**

Kanda haussa un sourcil parfaitement épilé en croisant les bras, comme pour le mettre au défi de nier ses propos. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, l'exorciste roux poussa un profond soupir. Depuis quand Yû était-il aussi perspicace ?

**«** Le vieux panda va me tuer. affirma-t-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. **»**

Pourtant, cela ne l'empêcha pas de rejoindre sa chambre en cati mini, pour enfiler des habits de civils. Lorsqu'il vit Yû arriver, il ressentit un curieux pincement au cœur. Le jeune homme portait un jean par-dessus ses bottes et une chemise blanche qu'il avait omis de boutonner en haut et en bas. On pouvait ainsi voir le creux de ses clavicules et un bout de son ventre musclé apparaissait juste au-dessus de la ceinture. Ses longs cheveux marine battaient ses flancs au rythme de son pas félin.

Il était incroyablement sexy. Et il le savait.

Les deux amis descendirent donc en ville, se promenant dans les rues bondées. C'était jour de marché et ils déambulèrent entre les échoppes des commerçants, s'émerveillant devant des animaux exotiques, s'extasiant de l'art des artisans et goûtant les différents mets qui ravirent leurs papilles gustatives. Enfin surtout Lavi, Kanda étant trop fier et coincé pour se laisser aller.

Au bout de deux heures, ils s'effondrèrent dans l'herbe d'un parc, près d'un petit étang. Le rouquin croisa les mains sous sa tête et observa les nuages paresser dans le ciel qui se colorait lentement d'orangé. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir s'amuser autant, surtout avec Yû. Qui aurait pu deviner que le glaçon de la Congrégation pouvait se montrer aussi agréable ?

**«** J'aimerais que ces instants durent toujours. soupira Lavi en s'étirant.

- Hmm...

- Mais ce n'est pas possible. Dès que je serai rentré, le vieux panda va me passer un savon en me disant de ne plus m'impliquer. Je suis l'héritier des Bookmen, et même si j'ai dit vouloir prendre part à la guerre, je reste un Bookman avant d'être un homme. (il ferma l'œil) Si seulement je pouvais rester Lavi un peu plus longtemps... **»**

Kanda se redressa et regarda son ami. Il savait le conflit intérieur qui le rongeait : sa soif de connaissance en devenant spectateur de l'histoire opposée au désir nouveau de se battre aux côtés de ses amis. Malgré ses sourires joyeux, ce cruel dilemme continuait de faire rage en lui.

**«** Lavi... murmura-t-il.

- Bon ! Faut rentrer ! s'exclama celui-ci en se relevant. **»**

Il s'épousseta pour faire tomber les brins d'herbes piqués dans ses vêtements et jeta un regard interloqué au japonais qui semblait crisper.

**«** Heu... Yû ? hésita-t-il. **»**

À peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'il reçut un coup de poing en pleine face. Déséquilibré et sonné, il atterrit assez peu gracieusement sur les fesses... dans l'eau.

**«** Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! ragea un Bookman junior aux fesses mouillées.

- Et toi ? s'exclama Kanda. Tu es toujours tellement exaspérant, riant de tout et te moquant des menaces que l'on peut te faire ! Pourtant tu laisserais quelqu'un d'autre te dicter ta conduite ? Cela ne ressemble pas au Lavi que je connais.

- Ça t'es facile de me dire ça ! Tu n'as aucune contrainte !

- Chacun a son fardeau à porter. Cependant, à la différence de toi, moi je l'ai accepté et ainsi libéré. Je peux maintenant avancé sur la voie que j'ai choisi sans regret.** »**

Kanda lui offrit un sourire carnassier, rayonnant d'une aura sereine et sûre de lui.

**«** Cette guerre n'est commune à aucune autre. Il ne tient donc qu'à toi de devenir un Bookman exceptionnel. **»**

Ses mots touchèrent Lavi en plein cœur. Il resta quelques minutes à contempler Kanda, puis un sourire étira ses lèvres minces.

_* C'est vrai. pensa-t-il. Je veux tout savoir, tout... même cette chose qui m'ait interdite.*_

De fait, quand Kanda tendit sa main pour l'aider à se relever, il la saisit s'en hésiter. Ils échangèrent un bref regard avant que Lavi ne tire son ami dans l'eau avec lui. Il explosa de rire devant la mine courroucée du kendoka et reçut presque aussitôt une giclée d'eau dans la tronche. Ah, s'il voulait jouer à ça !

Une demi-heure plus tard, les deux amis rentrèrent complètement trempés à la Congrégation, épuisés mais souriant.

**«** Yû...

- Hmmm ?

- Pourquoi tu ne râles plus quand je t'appelle par ton prénom ?

- Tu es désespérant. soupira-t-il.

- Que... **»**

À ce moment précis, une forme sombre bondit sur Lavi et lui asséna un triple panda-kick.

**«** Où étais-tu abruti d'élève ! lui hurla Bookman dans les oreilles.

- Euh...

- Pas la peine de chercher une excuse ! Tu vas me faire une copie de tous les livres que je t'avais demandé de lire !

- Tous les cinquante ! s'étrangla le rouquin.

- Et en triple exemplaire pour la peine !

- Mais c'est pas ma faute ! pleurnicha le pauvre condamné. C'est Yû qui...

- PAPA ! s'exclama ce dernier en s'élançant vers son mentor.

- Mon ptit Yû ! s'écria le général en ouvrant les bras. **»**

Kanda s'y jeta et se pendit à son cou pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes en un chaste baiser. Le général l'écarta de lui, l'air faussement contrarié.

**«** Mon ptit Yû, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'embrasser sur la bouche !

- Mais je t'aime papa !

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

- Non, moi je t'aime _vraiment_. **»**

Lavi eut un pincement au cœur en entendant ces mots. Depuis quand Yû acceptait-il les effusions affectives de son « paternel » ? Ah oui ! Depuis qu'il lui avait fait boire cette saloperie de potion. En repensant aux lèvres du kendoka sur les siennes, Lavi se frotta vivement la tête, comme pour chasser cette vision qui déclenchait en lui de curieux frissons. Des frissons d'horreur, hein ! Oui ! Ça ne pouvait être que ça ! Mais est-ce que les frissons pouvaient être provoqués par une vague de chaleur ?

Son grand-père coupa court à ses réflexions en lui saisissant l'oreille d'une poigne d'acier. Il le tira sans ménagement derrière lui, malgré ses jérémiades plaintives.

_**oOoOo**_

Une semaine que le poison d'Akuma avait quitté l'organisme de Kanda. Une semaine que Komui était assaillit par les plaintes de ses collègues masculins harcelés par Kanda, et lui-même confrontés aux avances du-dit fauteur de troubles. Enfin bref, le Comte Millénaire avait semé un beau bordel et Komui n'avait pas arranger les choses. Le seul côté positif dans cette histoire, c'était que les exorcistes et traqueurs se tuaient à la tâche. En effet, fuyant la Maison où rôdait le terrible (et bien trop sexy) Kanda, ils se démenaient dans chacun de leur combat, de sorte que la recherche des fragments d'Innocence progressait de manière inattendue.

Lavi, quand à lui, ne s'était jamais autant amusé de sa vie. Il passait le plus clair de son temps à conspirer avec Yû et à rire avec lui (comme quoi, tout peut arriver). Voyez-vous, le rouquin trouvait fort drôle de jouer les entremetteurs entre lui et ses futures conquêtes/victimes (selon le point de vue). Bookman avait bien tenté d'arracher Lavi à ses gamineries puériles afin de le ramener vers des occupations « bien plus dignes d'un héritier des Bookmen », mais le pauvre vieux panda s'était retrouvé confronté à un Kanda un peu trop câlin à son goût. Depuis, il grinçait des dents sans pouvoir rien faire, une grosse veine palpitant dangereusement sur son front à chaque fois qu'il voyait le sourire victorieux de son élève.

À la cantine justement, Lavi relatait à ses amis la nouvelle victime qu'il avait réussis à piéger.

**«** Vous auriez vu sa tête ! rigola-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas très gentil Lavi. le sermonna Lenalee, modèle de vertu et de droiture.

- Il n'y a pas de mal, Lenalee ! s'esclaffa Allen.

- On verra bien la tête que tu feras lorsque ça t'arrivera.

- Yû ! appela soudain Lavi en agitant la main en direction de son ami. **»**

Comme d'habitude, le japonais était stupéfiant : vêtu d' une chemise blanche et d'un veston noir sans manche, il avait enfilé ses bottes par-dessus un pantalon, noir également. Un ruban bleu marine rappelait sa magnifique chevelure de soie relevée en une haute queue de cheval.

Il s'assit sans hésiter à côté de ses compagnons, sans pour autant participer à leur conversation.

**«** Ah ! La nourriture de Jerry est vraiment la meilleure ! soupira Allen après avoir vider son énième assiette et en tendant une main avide vers un gros gâteau à la crème, qu'il entreprit d'engloutir aussi rapidement que le reste.

- Fait voir. **»**

Les baguettes de Kanda fusèrent vers l'énorme dessert et en prélevèrent une petite portion. Lenalee, Krory, Marie, Lavi et Allen regardèrent effarés la crème disparaître dans la bouche sensuelle du jeune homme. Il prit le temps d'apprécier sa bouchée avant de déclarer :

**«** Mouais, pas mauvais.

- Qu... qu... bégaya le blandinet, outré qu'on ose lui piquer une miette de son précieux repas. Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire Bakanda ?!

- Pas la peine de t'énerver Moyashi.

- Tu te fous de moi ?! hurla Allen en le saisissant par le col. Pourquoi tu bouffes pas tes sobas merdiques au lieu de m'embêter ?!

- La bouffe est vraiment un sujet sensible, Moyashi. ~

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je m'appelle Al... **»**

Le reste de sa tirade se coinça dans sa gorge. En effet, une langue rose venait de lécher son nez. Il lâcha Kanda et recula, tout rouge.

**«** Tu en avais sur le bout du nez. sourit le japonais.

- Ba... Bakanda !

- Allen... murmura-t-il d'une voix grave et envoûtante, tout en passant une main derrière son cou blanc. Tu en as juste ici, au coin de la bouche. **»**

Avec un cri horrifié, l'adolescent s'enfuit en courant, laissant derrière lui les vestiges de son dessert.

**«** Ah ah ah ah ah ! explosa Lavi en se tenant le ventre.

- Je lui avais bien dit qu'il n'apprécierait pas quand ça lui tomberait dessus. fit Lenalee, lasse que personne ne l'écoute.

- Bien joué Yû ! le félicita Lavi en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule. Prochaine cible...

- Urusai, baka usagi.

- Bah ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? s'étonna Bookman junior.

- Tch... siffla Kanda en s'éloignant d'un pas rageur. **»**

Lavi adressa un regard perplexe à ses amis, qui lui répondirent par des haussements d'épaules ou des signes de têtes négatifs. Il s'empressa de se lancer à la poursuite de son ami qu'il rejoignit bien vite. Il marcha (ou plutôt courut) un instant à ses côtés en silence avant de briser la glace.

**«** Où est-ce que tu vas ? **»**

Pas de réponse.

**«** Tu vas retrouver Tiedoll ? **»**

Silence.

**« **Tu m'écoutes Yû ?

- Tais-toi.

- J'ai compris ! s'exclama Lavi en tapant du poing dans sa main. Tu réfléchis déjà à un plan d'attaque. Ah ! Que dirais-tu de...

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu viens toujours me parler d'autres mecs ? s'énerva tout d'un coup le kendoka.

- Mais... je comprends rien à ce que tu me chantes Yû !

- Tch ! **»**

Kanda le tira soudain dans un passage sombre et le plaqua violemment au mur. Il approcha lentement son visage du sien. Lavi se raidit, totalement paniqué. Ils étaient deux hommes, ce n'était donc pas normal. Il ne voulait pas de ce baiser. Non ? Alors pourquoi cette vague de chaleur qui envahissait peu à peu son corps, le laissant tremblant ? Pourquoi les mains du kendoka lui brûlaient-elles la peau ? Pourquoi se savait-il incapable de se dégager de la poigne de son ami ?

La réponse fusa dans son esprit. Toutefois, il la refoula, pas certain d'être prêt à l'accepter. Il ferma les yeux, attendant avec un mélange d'appréhension et d'impatience la rencontre de leurs lèvres.

Il ne sentit qu'un souffle léger qui se déplaça jusqu'à son oreille pour lui murmurer.

**«** Arrête de parler des autres, arrête de jouer les entremetteurs, ne regarde que moi. **»**

Il sentit une main froide glisser un morceau de papier dans la ceinture de son pantalon.

**«** Viens me voir. supplia presque Kanda en se retirant. **»**

Lavi le regarda partir d'un pas preste, les joues et les oreilles en feu. De curieux papillons s'étaient logés dans son bas-ventre, là où leur peau s'étaient rencontrées. Il déplia le mot sur lequel étaient inscrits une heure et un lieu. La question était de savoir s'il aurait le courage de s'y rendre.

_**oOoOo**_

Lavi tournait en rond dans sa chambre comme un lion en cage. L'heure approchait et il ne savait toujours pas s'il devait ou non aller au rendez-vous. Avec un grognement énervé, il se jeta sur son lit, le visage enfouit dans son oreiller.

Devait-il y aller pour s'expliquer avec Yû ? Il avait peur que quelque chose se brise entre eux, et qu'ils ne puissent plus rire comme avant. Enfin, dès que les effets de l'antidote se seraient estompés, il ne doutait pas que Kanda redeviendrait le glaçon qu'il était.

Mais si les choses évoluaient entre eux, ne risquait-il pas d'être blessé par le rejet de son ami lorsque celui-ci reviendrait à son état normal ? Ils étaient deux hommes après tout, et seule une belle amitié pouvait être tolérée. Peut-être valait-il mieux étouffer le mal dans l'œuf avant que cet étrange sentiment n'éclose ?

Pourtant, Lavi ne pouvait si résoudre. Ses pensées dérivèrent automatiquement vers Yû. Il avait des traits fins et une longue chevelure soyeuse. Quel effet cela ferait-il de passer ses doigts dans ses longues mèches bleu marine ? Malgré son apparente froideur, ses lèvres étaient chaudes et douces et la caresse de ses mains sur sa peau, si agréable ! Et ses yeux... bien qu'ils vous transperçaient, ils étaient francs, laissant les gens y lire les émotions du japonais.

Lavi ouvrit brusquement les yeux et jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge : 22 heures ! S'il ne se dépêchait pas il allait arriver en retard ! Cependant, il ne put empêcher l'hésitation de lui broyer l'estomac alors qu'il tournait la poignée. Devait-il y aller ? En avait-il envie ? La réponse s'imposa à lui, démêlant le complexe écheveau de ses sentiments. Oui. Il fallait qu'il le voit parce qu'ils pouvaient mourir demain ou même ce soir. Alors autant quitter ce monde le cœur léger !

_**oOoOo**_

Kanda était en train de s'entraîner dans sa salle attitrée lorsque Bookman junior entra. Il ne parut pourtant pas le remarquer tout de suite, ce qui laissa le temps au rouquin d'admirer les mouvements de son vis-à-vis.

Il avait enfilé un pantalon large mais restait pied et torse nus. Son katana décrivait des mouvements fluides et aériens tout autour de lui dans une grâce envoûtante. Ses traits étaient figés dans un masque impénétrable de concentration, curieusement apaisé, tel le danseur qui exécutait des mouvements mille fois répétés. Seules les quelques gouttes de sueur qui coulaient le long de ses pectoraux parfaitement sculptés trahissaient l'effort qu'il fournissait à chaque seconde. Un sourire libidineux se peignit sur les traits de l'archiviste à la vue de ce corps sexy.

Soudain, mu par son sixième sens, Kanda se tourna vers lui et riva son regard acier dans le sien. Le cœur de Lavi rata un battement et il avala avec difficulté.

**«** Tu es finalement venu. constata simplement Kanda.

- Ou... ouais.

- Pourquoi ?

- Mais c'est toi qui m'as donné rendez-vous !

- Ce n'est pas la vraie raison et tu le sais. répondit le kendoka en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

- Tu n'as pas à penser pour moi. déclara Lavi en s'approchant de son ami.

- Alors donne-moi ma réponse.

- Je n'en ai pas très envie.

- Il faudra donc que je te fasse le dire. susurra Kanda en lui tournant autour. **»**

Le roux écarquilla son unique œil en entendant la sensualité qui se dégageait de sa voix. Il n'arrivait pas à se rendre compte qu'il flirtait avec Yû ! Il se prit au jeu.

**«** Essaye toujours pour voir.** »**

Avec la vivacité d'un serpent, l'épéiste le frappa au visage. Lavi ne dut qu'à un prodigieux réflexe de ne pas prendre le coup. Ah ! Il voulait la jouer comme ça ! L'héritier des Bookmen frappa à son tour mais Kanda esquiva en effaçant ses épaules, et se déplaça le long de son bras tendu pour lui effleurer la nuque d'une caresse éphémère. Le rouquin en frémit d'expectative.

De son côté, Kanda s'amusait comme un petit fou. Enfin ! Enfin, ce crétin de lapin avait compris ! Même s'il refusait encore de l'admettre... Et pourtant, il voulait faire tomber toutes les barrières, le rendre fou de lui, l'emprisonner dans ses filets... Il le voulait. Lui et personne d'autre.

Kanda virevoltait donc autour de _son_ baka usagi, feintant pour mieux caresser ses cheveux, avant de se mettre hors de portée frôlait ses hanches, puis s'éloignait passait derrière lui afin de longer distraitement de son doigt tendu son échine frissonnante s'approchait jusqu'à humer l'odeur de son cou, avant de reculer.

Il était feu-follet. Envoûtant parce qu'insaisissable.

Puis il décida que c'était assez. Le kendoka passa sous la garde de son adversaire et le renversa sur le sol. Lavi écarquilla son œil de surprise lorsqu'il sentit le souffle chaud du japonais à quelques centimètres de sa bouche. Il ferma les paupières. Cependant, rien ne vint. Il se décida alors à regarder Yû, penché au-dessus de lui.

**«** Tu n'as pas l'intention de me faciliter la tâche, hein ? comprit le rouquin en souriant.

- Pourquoi es-tu venu ? murmura-t-il d'une voix profonde.

- Yû... répondit Lavi sur le même ton. **»**

Il se releva légèrement, passa lentement une main derrière la nuque délicate de Kanda et rapprocha son visage du sien pour y déposer un baiser fougueux. Lentement, leurs lèvres se murent l'une contre l'autre, leurs mouvements épousant parfaitement ceux de leurs congénères. Leur contact était aussi merveilleux que dans son souvenir.

À bout de souffle, Lavi fut le premier à rompre cet échange brûlant. Il riva son œil dans ceux métallique de Yû, et fut happé par leur magnétisme. Hypnotisé par ce regard incandescent, il n'opposa aucune résistance quand une langue taquine fit le contour de sa bouche, avant de forcer le passage. La main puissante du japonais s'empara de sa nuque pour le plaquer contre son corps musclé tandis que l'autre descendait doucement le long de sa gorge pour s'infiltrer sous le col de son pull. Il plaça naturellement les siennes dans le dos de son amoureux.

Soudain, Kanda le repoussa.

**«** Yû. chuchota le rouquin d'une voix caressante en tentant de lui voler un autre baiser.

- Viens. déclara le jeune épéiste en se relevant. **»**

Il marcha jusqu'à la porte et s'accouda lascivement contre le montant de celle-ci. Il jeta un regard éloquent au rouquin avant de disparaître dans le couloir. Avec un petit sourire entendu, Lavi s'engouffra à sa suite.

À peine eut-il franchit le seuil de sa chambre que Kanda le plaquait brutalement contre la porte pour un nouvel échange passionné. Leurs bras ne cessaient de se serrer l'un contre l'autre et leurs corps de se frôler pour leur plus grand plaisir. Ils basculèrent ensemble sur le lit, Kanda se retrouvant au-dessus de son compagnon.

Son beau visage au-dessus de lui, Lavi sentit une bouffée de chaleur lui monter aux joues. À cet instant Yû murmura son prénom dans un souffle rendu rauque par l'émotion. Alors il se laissa aller. Le japonais fit glisser le pantalon du roux le long de ses hanches, de ses jambes et l'envoya voler à travers la pièce. Lavi aurait pu se sentir honteux ainsi exposé, cependant l'excitation était trop forte pour qu'un détail aussi ridicule ne vienne le perturber. Les douces lèvres de Kanda se firent plus pressantes sur la bouche de son futur amant. Leur baiser gagna en intensité jusqu'à ce qu'il force le barrage de ses lèvres. Sa langue était chaude, son haleine brûlante. Le brasier qui brûlait en eux se faisait de plus en plus important à mesure que leur étreinte se prolongeait. Leur respiration était de plus en plus saccadée à mesure que leur baiser était de plus en plus passionné.

L'esprit du rouquin se vida et son corps agit de lui-même. Ses mains s'infiltrèrent sous la ceinture du pantalon du japonais et commencèrent à le faire glisser de sa taille mais l'impatience du kendoka eut raison du vêtement : il l'ôta prestement et l'envoya rejoindre l'autre pantalon. Yû s'empressa ensuite de laisser ses mains courir de nouveau sur ce corps musclé en-dessous de lui. Leur baiser n'avait pas cessé.

Cependant, sensible au bien-être de son compagnon, Kanda le rompit pour lui. Puis, avec une lenteur exaspérante, il dessina le contour de sa mâchoire du bout de ses lèvres avant de descendre le long de sa gorge. Le borgne ne put réprimer un petit gémissement. Sa cage thoracique était secouée de soubresauts incontrôlables. Ses muscles étaient en train de fondre, son corps de ramollir. D'un brusque mouvement de hanche, il se plaça au-dessus et retira son bandana, son écharpe puis son haut, dans un geste si lent et sensuel que le japonais ne put s'empêcher de grogner de frustration. Il enserra le cou de Lavi, l'attirant contre lui. Cette fois-ci, le rouquin colla complètement son corps contre le sien. Les courbes de son corps épousaient les siennes en même temps que ses longs doigts parcouraient sa cuisse, s'emmêlaient dans ses mèches bleu marine. Avide d'un nouveau baiser il chercha ses lèvres que l'épéiste lui offrit avec plaisir.

Ils passèrent ainsi de longues minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se découvrant pour la première fois.

Toutefois, un léger petit problème survint au moment de passer à l'acte. Kanda ré inversa les positions, à quatre pattes au-dessus d'un Lavi qui ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Le jeune Bookman se replaça de nouveau au-dessus de son amoureux tandis que celui-ci, roulait sur le côté pour conserver sa position dominante. Résultat : ils tombèrent du lit avec un BADABOUM assez sonore.

**«** Aïe aïe aïe... fit Lavi en se massant le crâne.

- Lavi. murmura Kanda d'une voix profonde tout en embrassant son cou.

- Qu'est-ce que...ha ! gémit ce dernier quand il sentit ses dents taquiner le lobe de son oreille.

- Lavi. chuchota de nouveau le kendoka pour l'apaiser. **»**

Ils plongèrent dans les yeux l'un de l'autre et échangèrent un nouveau baiser, plus tendre et aimant que tous ceux qu'ils avaient échangé jusqu'alors.

**«** Yû. frémit Lavi. **»**

Cela sonna comme un ''d'accord''. Alors Kanda mêla ses longs doigts aux siens et l'emmena sur des sentiers inconnus, remplis de surprises et de délices qui les laissèrent épuisés.

* * *

Voilà, c'est la fin ! Un happy end! ^^

_*brique*_ Aïeuh! T_T Bon d'accord j'arrête avec l'humour pourri. J'espère que cet extrait de lemon vous aura plu. C'est mon tout premier et j'ai peur d'être un peu trop tombée dans le guimauve.

Ensuite je tiens à m'excuser pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe que je n'ai pas corrigé par... flemmingite aigüe, n'ayons pas peur d'être honnête. Je l'ai relue 3 fois mais j'avais pas la tête à ça donc j'ai du faire l'impasse sur quelques unes. Je vous laisse! Bye bye !


	7. Chapter 7

**Komui Lee,**

_ou vraiment, il y a des gens qu'il vaut mieux ne pas énerver..._

Un rayon de soleil se faufila dans la chambre pour caresser la joue d'un certain kendoka. Ce dernier ouvrit un œil vitreux et plaça un bras lourd sur son visage pour se cacher du jour naissant. Il se sentait... bien. Son corps, bien que lourd et pesant, était complètement détendu, comme après un entraînement intensif. Son esprit aussi était en paix mais curieusement dans le brouillard. Kanda décida donc que pour une fois, il ferait la grasse matinée jusqu'à 7h et que le premier qui trouverait à y redire ferait la rencontre de Mugen.

Par pur hasard, sa main descendit jusqu'à son torse... étrangement poilu. Le japonais se redressa avec difficulté car quelque chose le maintenait contre le matelas. Il aperçut une crinière de feu qui tombait en mèches folles et désordonnées sur un visage connu.

**«** Baka usagi. soupira Kanda en se laissant retomber sur l'oreiller. **»**

Il passa machinalement ses doigts dans les cheveux du rouquin, appréciant leur contact doux et soyeux. Il était en train de se rendormir lorsqu'une petite lumière se fit dans son esprit embrumé : Lavi, dans son lit, en train de dormir sur son torse.

**«** Putain, c'est quoi ce bordel ! hurla-t-il en sautant hors du lit. **»**

Avisant qu'il était en tenu d'Adam, il saisit le drap et tira dessus pour s'en couvrir. Ce faisant, il dévoila un Bookman junior dénudé qui émergeait difficilement des affres du sommeil.

**«** Hmm... b'jour Yû. fit-il en baillant.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu fous ici ?! Dans MA chambre, à dormir dans MON lit et sur MON torse ?!

- Je suis pas le genre de mec qui se barre une fois que c'est fait. déclara Lavi en fronçant les sourcils. **»**

Un air de total incompréhension se peignit sur le visage du kendoka.

**«** Ah bon ? fut la seule réponse qu'il put sortir. **»**

Lavi se leva presque lascivement, et vint enlacer son camarade, qui se raidit.

**«** J'ai vraiment passé une bonne soirée hier. murmura-t-il à son oreille.

- Ah ? Tant mieux. (c'est dire s'il est choqué Kanda pour répondre comme ça!^^)

- Qui aurait cru que tu pouvais te montrer aussi doux ? rit doucement le rouquin. Mais la prochaine fois, ce sera mon tour d'être au-dessus, Yû. **»**

Sur ce, Lavi embrassa fougueusement le japonais en collant leur corps de plus en plus, visiblement désireux de mettre ses paroles à exécution. Passé la demi-seconde de surprise, et après qu'une langue chaude se soit introduite dans sa bouche, le sang du-dit japonais ne fit qu'un tour.

**«** Mais qu'est-ce-que tu crois faire ?! rugit-il en balançant son poing dans la figure d'un lapin complètement déconfit par cette réaction.

- Yû...

- Et combien de fois devrais-je te dire de ne plus m'appeler par mon prénom, lapin décérébré ! **»**

D'un geste sec, il dégaina Mugen et l'appuya sur sa gorge. Le sourire de l'archiviste se fana instantanément et un air de franche terreur se peignit sur son visage.

**«** Tu es redevenu normal ? glapit-il en saisissant maladroitement son boxer.

- Je suis toujours normal espèce d'abruti ! Et tu vas prendre chère pour ce que tu viens de faire ! s'exclama le kendoka en activant son Innocence.

- C'est pas ma faute ! C'est celle de Komui ! tenta de se défendre le pauvre rouquin en reculant contre le mur.

- Komui ? **»**

A l'entente de ce nom pour le moins suspect, une aura lugubre s'éleva autour de Kanda. Ses yeux se mirent à briller d'un éclat machiavélique et ses cheveux se soulevèrent lentement autour de lui sous l'effet de la puissance qui se dégageait de son corps. Lavi comprit qu'il avait gaffé. Une magnifique gaffe.

**«** Tu vas tout me raconter, n'est-ce pas Lavi ? **»**

Et son nom dans sa bouche le fit frissonner d'horreur.

_**oOoOo**_

Une fois n'était pas coutume, Komui était en train de flemmarder, laissant ses larbins ? esclaves ? Ah oui voilà ! Ses _assistants_ se démerder tous seuls. Cependant, il n'était ni en train de roupiller sur son bureau, ni en train d'épuiser les stocks de café. Non, Komui Lee était à la cantine en train de profiter d'un délicieux petit-déjeuner en compagnie de sa Lenalee chérie.

Bref, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes lorsque soudain...

**«** KO-MU-IIIIIIIIIIIII ! **»**

Un cri de rage reconnaissable entre mille fit trembler les murs. Avec un couinement de souris acculée par le chat, la-dite personne contempla un kendoka fou furieux qui se dressait, tel un Dieu vengeur et sans pitié, à l'entrée du réfectoire. Drapé dans sa fierté autant que dans son orgueil blessé, Kanda n'était vêtu que d'un drap blanc noué à la va-vite autour de ses hanches. Ses cheveux détachés et quelque peu emmêlés l'enveloppaient de ténèbres inquiétants et meurtriers.

**«** K-Kanda ! Tu es enfin guéri ! s'exclama le Grand Intendant d'une voix faussement enjouée.

- Oui, et j'ai appris beaucoup de choses en cette courte matinée. répondit celui-ci d'une voix dangereusement calme.

- Ah... ah oui ? ^^'

- Il paraît que les lapins sont muets mais je l'ai trouvé particulièrement loquace, moi. susurra le japonais en caressant la lame de Mugen.

- V-v-vraiment ? gémit Komui en se reculant.

- Oui, vraiment. (Kanda s'approcha lentement de sa proie). Par exemple, je sais que c'est à toi que je dois l'invention de ce magnifique antidote qui a fait de moi un véritable coureur de jupons.

- … le chinois se retrouva acculé au mur, sa vie défilant devant ses yeux à mesure que la menace de mort grandissait.

- Enfin, non. se reprit l'exorciste. Pas coureur de jupons, PUISQUE JE PASSAIS MON TEMPS A DRAGUER DES MECS ! **»**

Mugen s'abattit sans prévenir, s'enfonçant dans le mur où se trouvait un millième de seconde plus tôt le mort en sursis, qui s'était carapaté en quatrième vitesse.

**«** REVIENS ICI, SALE INVENTEUR DE MES DEUX !

- AAAAA LLL'AIIIIIIIIIIIIIDE !** »**

Ils coururent dans tous les couloirs de la Congrégation, Kanda éliminant impitoyablement exorcistes ou Komulin se dressant sur son passage. Même Lenalee fut violemment écartée du plat de sa lame.

Kanda ne se contrôlait plus. Il avait subi tant d'humiliations en si peu de temps mais la pire, _le_ pire, c'était qu'il avait couché avec cet abruti de lapin ! Il ne comprenait pas comment cela avait pu arriver. Comment... comment... Non, il ne voulait même pas tenter d'imaginer ce que cela donnerait. Le peu de fierté qui lui restait se raccrochait désespérément au fait qu'au moins, il ne s'était pas retrouvé en-dessous.

Cette simple pensée le fit rougir et sa rage augmenta encore d'un cran. Tout un pan du mur fut défoncé lorsqu'il loupa de justesse le Grand Intendant. Le pauvre béret quand à lui, n'y survécut pas. (paix à son âme T_T)

**«** Rendez-moi mon innocence ! hurla Kanda en poursuivant toujours son supérieur.

- Mais tu l'as dans les mains !

- Pas celle-là, abruti ! Mon _innocence_ ! Celle que vous avez bafouée en me jetant entre les griffes de ce baka usagi !

- Hii ! Mais j'ai rien fait !

- C'est la fin !

- NOOOOOONNNN !

- Yû, arrête ! **»**

La lame de Mugen décrivit une courbe harmonieuse, évitant in-extremis un Komui au bord de la crise cardiaque, et vint menacer la gorge d'un certain rouquin amoché vêtu en tout et pour tout... d'un caleçon ! Les yeux du kendoka s'étrécirent, sa rage explosant le seuil de tolérance.

**«** Yû...

- ARRÊTE DE M'APPELER PAR MON PRENOM !

- Mais...

- Comment oses-tu ?

- Quoi ?

- Comment oses-tu te montrer devant moi ainsi vêtu après ce que tu m'as fait ?! #

- Mais c'est toi qui...

- URUSAI ! Tu m'as fait courir après tous les garçons de la Congrégation, j'ai même léché le nez de ce sale Moyashi. Et pour tout ça, tu vas payer ! Et vous aussi, Komui !

- Merdeuh ! jura ce dernier qui tentait de s'éclipser discrètement. **»**

_ * Une heure et quelque centaines de baffes plus tard...*_

**«** F'est fini ? interrogea le Grand Intendant en regardant Kanda s'éloigner d'un pas rageur.

- Ze crois. zozota Lavi, qui avait du mal à parler tant sa bouche était enflée. Ouille ouille ouille ! **»**

_**oOoOo**_

Après sa surveillance journalière, Tiky remonta le couloir qui menait à la salle à manger afin d'apporter d'inquiétantes nouvelles au Comte. Il s'installa à sa place, impatient que ses frères et sœurs fassent de même. Enfin, le Comte arriva et le repas put commencer.

**«** Tu as l'air soucieux Tiky-pon. remarqua le Comte. Quelque chose t'a contrarié ?

- Effectivement. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le remède créé par ce fou d'intendant a poussé les exorcistes à redoubler d'efforts pour fuir les avances du sujet.

- Certes, certes. concéda le Comte en souriant, bien que le flamme qui s'était allumée dans ses yeux démente son apparente bonne humeur.

- Et bien il semblerait que son effet se soit complètement dissipé, ainsi que ceux du poison d'Akuma. **»**

Un bruit de verre brisé fit écho à ces révélations. Le Comte se débarrassa des morceaux de verre plantés dans sa chair comme si de rien n'était. Autour de la table, les membres de la « famille » attendaient dans un silence pesant.

**«** Pardon ?

- L'exorciste est revenu à son état normal. répéta Tiky Mikk avec une pointe d'angoisse. **»**

Le gros homme le dévisagea intensément pendant quelques minutes, puis éclata d'un rire mauvais.

**«** Bien, bien, c'était à prévoir. Toutefois ce petit contre-temps dans l'avancement de mes plans me contrarie. Tiky-pon, aurais-tu l'extrême obligeance de m'amener cet exorciste ? Il serait fâcheux que son sang serve à produire plus d'antidote contre le venin de ma matière rose, hm ? Prend le nombre d'Akumas que tu voudras et amuse-toi un peu. Mais ne les tue pas tous, en particulier le jeune Walker. Il se pourrait qu'il ait une utilité un jour ou l'autre. D'ailleurs, je serai honoré de le recevoir à ma table.

- Avec plaisir Comte. **»**

_**oOoOo**_

**«** Lavi... Lavi... LAVI !

- Hm ?

- Concentre-toi un peu veux-tu ? s'énerva Bookman. Depuis une semaine, tu as l'esprit ailleurs et tu négliges ton travail.

- Pff !

- Arrête de soupirer, abruti d'élève ! hurla le vieil homme en lui assénant un coup de poing sur le crâne.

- Aïe ! Ça fait mal vieux panda !

- Bien sûr que ça fait mal ! Je l'ai fait exprès. **»**

Lavi fit une moue boudeuse et se replongea dans son livre. Mais à peine cinq minutes plus tard, son regard s'évada par la fenêtre. Il était incapable de se concentrer. Cela faisait une semaine que Yû était redevenu normal. Sept jours sans le voir ou à recevoir des regards froids et distants de sa part à chacune de ses tentatives d'approche. Tout était rentré dans l'ordre, à ceci près que Kanda semblait le détester encore plus qu'avant.

Le rouquin regrettait ces moments d'insouciance passés en sa compagnie. La chaleur de son sourire ainsi que l'intensité de son regard lui manquaient. Ses pensées dérivèrent automatiquement vers cette fameuse nuit où leurs sentiments s'étaient mêlés pour ne plus former qu'un. Un sourire béat fleurit sur ses lèvres au souvenir de ses lèvres, de son étreinte possessive, de la douceur de sa peau...

**«** Ça un rapport avec Kanda, n'est-ce pas ? **»**

La voix de son mentor fit voler en éclat sa petite bulle et il se gratta la joue, gêné.

**«** Non non. Pourquoi ?

- Je suis vieux, pas aveugle. Je sens bien que quelque chose s'est passé entre vous. **»**

Le visage de Lavi se ferma et il détourna la tête pour éviter de croiser son regard inquisiteur.

**« **Tu es l'héritier des Bookmen et ''Lavi'' n'est qu'un nom parmi tant d'autres. Tu ne dois pas plus t'impliquer dans ce combat.

- Je sais. grommela le jeune homme.

- Tes sentiments pour ces personnes sont déplacés. insista Bookman. Tu ne dois pas te laisser emporter, ni influencer par eux.

- Je sais.

- Tu te dois de garder la tête froide en toute circonstance. Tu n'es qu'un témoin de l'Histoire, en aucun cas tu ne dois participer à sa rédaction. Ces gens se battent et mourront alors tu...

- JE SAIS ! hurla Lavi.

- Non tu ne sais pas ! s'écria Bookman en tapant du point sur la table. Tu continues à n'en faire qu'à ta tête, méprisant l'enseignement que tu reçois. ''Lavi'' n'existe pas !

- Si, il existe ! Car comment pourrais-je raconter cette guerre sans rien connaître des sentiments de ceux qui y participent. Leurs craintes, leurs angoisses, leurs espoirs... comment relater leur combat en ignorant tout cela ?

- Tu dois rester objectif et ne prendre parti pour aucun camp !

- Mais c'est déjà fait ! Nous avons choisi notre camp en nous rangeant aux côtés des exorcistes plutôt que de celui des Noahs !

- Tu voulais devenir Bookman ! Aurais-tu oublié ton but ? aboya Panda.

- Non ! protesta vivement le roux. Moi je voulais tout savoir, tout connaître des secrets de l'Histoire. Devenir Bookman était un moyen, non une fin. Et je me rends compte qu'en fait, j'ignore tout des sentiments de l'Homme. Je pensais que tout était affaire de pouvoir et d'argent. Pourtant, nous ne pouvons nier que ces émotions n'existent pas ici. Sinon pourquoi Allen a-t-il cherché à sauver Suman au prix de son bras ? Pourquoi Lenalee a-t-elle affronté seule un Akuma de niveau 3 jusqu'à frôler la mort ? Pourquoi Yû est-il resté en arrière pour combattre Skin, seul ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ! Je veux comprendre. Même si cela signifie arrêter d'être Bookman. **»**

Le vieil homme n'ajouta rien, choqué par la déclaration de son élève. Celui-ci se leva et s'inclina devant lui.

**«** Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, papy, mais je continuerai ma route seul. **»**

Sur ces mots, il quitta la bibliothèque et s'élança vers la chambre de Kanda. Son cœur était gonflé d'émotions et curieusement allégé d'un poids dont il ne voulait plus. Ivre de liberté, il venait enfin de trouver sa voie. Il était ''Lavi''. Et en cet instant, rien d'autre ne comptait plus que cette vérité.

Il frappa énergiquement contre la porte, se retenant de justesse de l'arracher de ses gonds et de se jeter dans les bras de son propriétaire. Le panneau de bois s'ouvrit en grinçant sur un Kanda aussi accueillant qu'une porte de prison.

**«** Yû, je... commença Lavi.

- C'est Kanda baka !

- Rhô arrête ! râla le rouquin en levant les yeux au ciel. Je peux t'appeler par ton prénom maintenant qu'on est intime.

- Ta gueule ! rugit Kanda en le saisissant par le col. On est rien. En fait, y'a pas de ''on'' qui tienne ''on'' ça n'existe pas.

- C'est quand même toi qui m'a sauté dessus le premier ! La première fois lorsque j'étais ''Ivy'' et la seconde en tant que ''Lavi''. D'ailleurs, je suis sûr que la ressemblance ne t'avait pas échappé.

- C'est faux. mentit le kendoka en le repoussant.

- Vraiment ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu cherches à la fin ?! Tout ce qui s'est passé est dû à l'antidote de Komui. Alors oublie !

- Parce que toi tu as oublié peut-être ? As-tu oublié tous ces moments passés ensemble ?

- Tais-toi...

- As-tu oublié tes rires ? Tes sourires ? As-tu oublié cette nuit ?

- Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! cria Kanda en se tenant la tête à deux mains pour empêcher ses souvenirs de remonter à la surface.

- Et ces mots ? Ces mots que tu m'as chuchoté comme une prière juste après avoir jou...

- Putain ferme-la ! explosa le jeune japonais en se ruant sur lui. **»**

Il lui décocha un direct qui le cueillit au coin de la bouche. Puis il le plaqua parterre et leva son poing. Cependant, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il fut incapable de l'abattre. Son corps tremblait de fureur et pourtant, le regard de son compagnon le clouait sur place. Il aurait voulu lui faire détourner la tête, effacer ce sourire de son visage... mais il en était incapable de la même manière qu'il ne parvenait pas à effacer de sa mémoire ces jours paisibles passés en sa compagnie. Et cela le frustrait au plus haut point.

Lavi nota son hésitation et s'engouffra dans la brèche.

**«** Quoi ? Tu ne me frappes pas ?

- …

- Et bien vas-y! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? insista-t-il. Je sais que tu en crèves d'envie.

- Tu ne sais rien de moi.

- Oh si, je sais ! Je sais que tu as affronté Skin Bolic seul afin de nous permettre d'avancer plus vite. Je sais que tu as porté Krory sur ton dos malgré tes blessures. Je sais que cette muraille d'austérité renferme un être qui s'inquiète pour ses amis. (Lavi effleura sa joue pâle) Et je sais que cette barre sévère entre tes sourcils est en fait le reflet de ta gène. **»**

Kanda se figea. Comment avait-il pu le mettre à nu avec autant de facilité ? Était-ce dû à l'épisode de l'antidote ? Il maudit pour la millionième fois le Comte Millénaire et Komui. Néanmoins, quelque part au fond de lui, il fut soulagé que quelqu'un soit parvenu à le percer à jour. Et le fait que ce soit Lavi ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça. Après tout, ne devait-il pas porter un masque en permanence lui aussi ? Il était certainement le plus à même de comprendre ses sentiments. Sans s'en rendre compte, il baissa le poing.

Lavi sentit le changement d'attitude et en profita pour se rapprocher de l'épéiste. Sa main se posa sur la sienne et il colla leur front. C'était un contact réconfortant et tendre, et ils fermèrent les yeux pour mieux le savourer.

Ils auraient pu rester ainsi pendant des heures si l'intimité de la situation n'avait soudainement sauté aux yeux de Kanda. Il repoussa brutalement Lavi et se détourna.

**«** Je ne sais pas ce que tu as cru découvrir mais tu te trompes. Je te répète que tout ce qui s'est produit est la conséquence de la potion de Komui. Alors maintenant laisse-moi tranquille.

- Ça t'arrange de penser ça, hein ? railla Bookman junior. Mais nous savons tous les deux que c'est faux.

- Si tu aimes te bercer d'illusions, c'est ton problème. Cependant ne me mêle pas à tes délires. déclara froidement son vis-à-vis en s'avançant vers sa chambre.

- Yû !

- Ça suffit ! Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un gamin qui passe son temps à te moquer des autres. Un Bookman n'a pas de sentiments et bien bête serait celui qui pense pouvoir changer cet état de fait.

- Je ne suis plus l'héritier des Bookmen. J'ai décidé de suivre ma propre voie pour pouvoir être avec vous. Je t'aime ! Et je sais que tu ressens la même chose.

- Moi ? T'aimer ? Laisse-moi rire ! Je ne suis certainement pas intéressé par les garçons, et encore moins par les types dans ton genre. Cette nuit dont tu parles ne représente absolument rien à mes yeux, sinon une grossière erreur. D'ailleurs, tu n'es ni un ami, ni un camarade. Tu n'es rien. **»**

Ces mots prononcés d'une voix froide et dure se plantèrent dans le cœur de Lavi et brisèrent ses maigres espoirs. Comment décrire la profondeur de la peine ressentit lorsqu'un être cher vous trahit ainsi ? Car le pire n'est pas d'être haï, mais de sentir que l'on inspire que de l'indifférence à l'autre. Kanda venait de le rejeter de la plus cruelle manière qui soit.

Un vent d'indignation et de colère souffla sur le jeune borgne, d'une telle violence que le kendoka ne put s'empêcher de frémir.

**«** Soit. grinça Lavi entre ses mâchoires contractées au maximum. Cependant, sache que tu finiras seul, en vieil aigri et chauve ! **»**

Et sur ces dernières paroles, l'archiviste tourna les talons, laissant derrière lui un Kanda stupéfait et curieusement mélancolique.

_**oOoOo**_

**«** Alerte niveau maximal ! Alerte niveau maximal ! Alerte niveau maximal ! **»**

L'alarme avait soudainement retentit dans toute la Congrégation. Saisissant Mugen, Kanda se précipita vers le bureau du Grand Intendant tandis que le son strident de la sirène continuait à lui vriller les tympans.

**«** Alerte niveau maximal ! Alerte niveau maximal ! Alerte niveau maximal ! **»**

La porte jaillit de ses gonds et vint claquer brutalement contre le mur lorsqu'il se rua dans la pièce. Plusieurs exorcistes et les généraux étaient déjà réunis et écoutaient les explications de Komui.

**«** Un Noah est apparu dans la quartier des scientifiques. Nous ne savons pas avec exactitude quels sont ses desseins, mais il se pourrait qu'il vienne pour Allen. déclara le chinois d'une voix grave. **»**

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers lui. L'albinos baissa la tête, honteux et penaud.

**«** Sur ces images, continua le Grand Intendant tandis qu'un film était projeté au mur, nous pouvons clairement identifier le Noah du plaisir, Tiky Mikk, accompagné de deux Akumas de niveau 4. **»**

Un long frisson parcourut l'assemblée. Tout le monde se souvenait de la dernière attaque qui avait pratiquement dévasté le QG.

**«** La situation est grave. Plusieurs exorcistes ont déjà été décimés et nous n'arrivons pas à freiner leur avancée. Je ne vous cacherai pas que la différence de force entre vous est beaucoup trop grande pour que tout le monde en réchappe. **»**

Ces mots jetèrent un froid et un long silence suivit ces tristes révélations.

**«** La situation n'est certes pas à notre avantage, déclara Kanda, cependant nous leur sommes bien supérieurs en nombre et nous comptons quelques excellents exorcistes, sans compter les généraux. Si nous parvenions à les séparer, nous aurions certainement une chance de gagner.

- Kanda a raison ! s'exclama Allen. La dernière fois, nous étions épuisés par nos récents combats dans l'Arche, mais aujourd'hui nous sommes en pleine possession de nos capacités. Je me suis déjà battu contre Tiky Mikk, ce qui nous offre un léger avantage. De plus, Krory et Kanda ont également vaincu des Noahs.

- Nous allons donc nous répartir par petits groupes. Les généraux pourront s'occuper d'un des Akumas, et ainsi venir en aide au deuxième groupe plus rapidement. Quand à Moyashi, Krory et moi, nous attirerons l'attention du Noah.

- Je m'appelle Allen, Bakanda ! fulmina le blandinet.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de vous chamailler ! s'interposa Lenalee.

- Elle a raison. concéda Kanda. Garde tes forces pour le combat et tâche de ne pas être un boulet.

- GRRRRR !

- Au fait, où est Lavi ? interrogea Lenalee.

- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, intervint Bookman, il se dirigeait vers la chambre de Kanda-san. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il avait quelque chose d'extrêmement important à lui dire. **»**

Plusieurs regards curieux se posèrent sur le japonais.

**«** Tsss ! Comme si je savais où cette andouille a bien pu aller.

- J'espère qu'il reviendra vite. dit Komui. Nous avons besoin de tout le monde. Bien, finissons les préparatifs. **»**

_**oOoOo**_

**«** Bien essayé, Shônen. **»**

Tiky projeta sa malheureuse victime à travers la salle, l'envoyant s'écraser contre le mur opposé.

**«** Allen-kun ! hurla Lenalee.

- Tu ne devrais pas détourner ton attention durant un combat. susurra l'Akuma en la frappant en plein ventre. **»**

Tout s'était pourtant bien déroulé : ils avaient réussis à les séparer et les généraux n'avaient fait qu'une bouchée de leur Akuma, avant de porter secours au groupe de Lenalee et d'Allen. Cependant, le second Akuma se révélait plus coriace que prévu et le Noah bien plus fort qu'auparavant.

**«** Vous avez peut-être progressé mais moi aussi. Je ne suis pas du même niveau que Skin ou les jumeaux. Moi, je suis éveillé.

- Vraiment ? Alors montre-nous ce que tu as dans le ventre ! s'exclama Kanda en s'élançant, Krory à ses côtés. **»**

Ils attaquèrent simultanément. Un adversaire ordinaire s'en serait peut-être sorti, avec des lésions mortelles. Un adversaire ordinaire...

Tiky, lui, se contenta d'esquiver gracieusement. Une véritable pluie de coups s'abattit sur lui, sans qu'aucun ne parvienne à faire autre chose qu'à abîmer ses vêtements.

**«** C'est tout ? se moqua le Noé du plaisir. Alors c'est à mon tour. **»**

Un nuage de Teases se répandit autour de lui, pareille à une nuée d'insectes dévorant tout sur leur passage. Un rire malsain secoua Tiky tandis que les exorcistes se débattaient comme des rats pris au piège avec les papillons. Laissant là ses ennemis, il se tourna vers le corps du quatorzième.

Il n'était plus là.

Intrigué, il le chercha du regard, s'attendant à le voir surgir de n'importe où. Mais il n'était nulle part.

Soudain, son sixième sens perçut un infime mouvement venant de derrière lui. Le Noah eut juste le temps de se pousser sur le côté avant de finir décapité. Mugen traça une ligne de feu sur son beau visage et revint dans un arc de cercle dévastateur, droit vers sa poitrine. Tiky Mikk l'esquiva par un impressionnant salto arrière et toisa Kanda.

**«** Ton adversaire, c'est moi. dit ce dernier en se mettant en garde.

- Tu étais plus drôle quand tu étais sous l'emprise de la matière rose, Couteau de Cuisine-kun ~

- Ne me sous-estime pas ! **»**

Kanda s'élança vers Tiky, qui fit de même. Le choc de leurs deux armes s'entrechoquant créa une onde de choc qui balaya tout dans la salle. Totalement concentrés sur l'affrontement, plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Leurs coups avaient une précision mortelle et la tension de leurs muscles témoignaient des efforts qu'ils fournissaient pour parer ou frapper. Le Noé du plaisir multipliait les acrobaties aériennes tout en envoyant des flèches d'énergie Kanda virevoltait autour de lui, dressant une muraille d'acier quasiment impénétrable.

Quasiment. Cela suffit pourtant à faire une différence.

Le Noah en profita pour frapper le kendoka dans le plexus solaire. Il cracha du sang et fut projeté au sol où la violence de l'impact créa un immense cratère fumant.

**«** Tu n'es pas mauvais. le félicita Tiky Mikk en traversant l'écran de fumée. Toutefois, cela ne suffira pas. **»**

Il s'apprêtait à frapper lorsqu'une voix féminine s'éleva derrière lui.

**«** Ça suffit Tiky. Le Comte ne souhaite pas encore en finir avec eux.

- Lulu.

- Rentrons. déclara-t-elle en sautant dans le vortex d'où elle était apparue.

- Et bien, il semblerait que nous devions remettre notre duel à plus tard. Bye bye. **»**

Tiky se détourna mais, arrivé au sommet du cratère, il s'arrêta.

**«** Oh ! Mais j'oubliais. Tu vas venir avec moi. susurra-t-il en armant son bras. **»**

Et il s'élança vers Kanda. Lenalee et plusieurs personnes hurlèrent son nom. Désarmé, le kendoka ne put que contempler la mort fondre sur lui.

Un éclair rouge s'imprima sur sa pupille dilatée par l'adrénaline. Ébloui, il cligna des paupières jusqu'à ce que sa vision se précise. Et là, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Lavi s'était interposé. La pointe de son marteau enfoncée dans le cœur du Noah, les doigts serrés sur le manche à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges. Une lueur d'étonnement brillait dans les yeux dorés de Tiky tandis qu'un fin filet de sang coulait à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Mais Yû ne le remarqua pas. Pour lui, il n'y avait que le sang de Lavi, cet immonde liquide rouge qui s'échappait à grands flots de son côté transpercé par la lame violette.

**«** Ça, c'est pour Allen. chuchota le rouquin.

- Je... je me d... disais b... bien... que j'avais senti une... pré...sence agressive. articula Tiky avec difficulté.

- Ggh... fit Lavi en serrant les dents alors que la lame se retirait lentement de son corps.

- D... dommage... p... pour toi. ricana le Noah. T'as loupé le cœur. Mais... ne compte p... pas sur moi pour faire... la même erreur ! **»**

Sa main traversa alors la chair tendre de sa poitrine.

**«** LAVI ! hurlèrent les exorcistes. **»**

Aucun son ne sortit de la bouche de Kanda. Trop abasourdi par ce qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux, il ne pouvait esquisser le moindre geste.

_* Mais bouge-toi, abruti ! rugit une voix en lui. Va l'aider au lieu de rester planté là comme une gourde !*_

Cependant, il ne pouvait détacher son regard de cette main vermeille qui avait transpercé l'épaule de son ami, juste au-dessus de la clavicule. Tiky contemplait Lavi, une expression de franche stupeur peinte sur le visage. Au lieu de passer à travers les organes pour lui arracher le cœur, ses doigts avaient comme... ricoché, ratant leur cible.

**«** C... ça t'... ah ah... t'étonne ? haleta Lavi. Tu peux d... détruire l'I...nocence... ah... mais... elle est aussi nocive pou...pour toi. Je me suis enduit la... ah ah... poitrine avec les poussières d'Innocences que tu as brisé. **»**

L'archiviste saisit le poignet du Noah et fit jouer ses muscles pour le retirer de son corps. L'effort que cela lui demandait alors qu'il était gravement blessé le fit grincer des dents. Mais il ne crierait pas. Non, il ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir.

Tiky résistait de toutes ses forces, à tel point que sa main et celle de Lavi en tremblaient. Il était toutefois affaibli par la pointe du marteau toujours enfoncée en lui et il céda peu à peu du terrain. De grosses coulées de sang tombaient au sol sans qu'il puisse déterminer s'il s'agissait du sien ou de celui de son adversaire. Une ultime torsion eut raison du poignet du Noah, lui arrachant un glapissement de douleur.

**«** Ça... c'est pour Lenalee. **»**

Puis luttant contre l'évanouissement qui brouillait petit à petit sa vue, Lavi se força à activer son Innocence.

**«** Et ça, c'est pour Yû.

- Misérable ! cracha Tiky en le saisissant à la gorge.

- Gouka Kaijin : Hiban. murmura le borgne. **»**

Un gigantesque serpent de feu, plus immense que tous ceux qu'il avait jamais fait, les engloutit. Tous les exorcistes savaient ce qu'activer son Innocence dans de pareilles circonstances signifiait.

**«** LAVI ! ARRETE ! supplia Lenalee. **»**

Cela eut pour effet de sortir Kanda de sa gangue amorphe. Il voulut se relever mais un craquement sec en provenance de son genoux le fit tomber.

**«** Baka usagi ! grogna-t-il en se relevant avec difficulté. **»**

Il s'effondra avec un gémissement plaintif. Le jeune homme releva néanmoins la tête, cherchant à distinguer les deux silhouettes au sein du brasier. Incapable d'abandonner, il rampa, s'écorchant les doigts et les coudes sur le sol défoncé.

**«** Baka. Baka. Baka ! crachait-il, comme si cette litanie d'insultes pouvait maintenir Lavi en vie. **»**

Le japonais sentit la chaleur démentielle s'accroître à mesure qu'il s'approchait. Bientôt la température fut insupportable, à tel point qu'il sentit ses sourcils et ses cheveux roussirent. Cela ne l'arrêta pas. Il continua à traîner sa misérable carcasse jusqu'à ce que ses doigts traversent la muraille de feu. La violence de la brûlure le fit crier, pourtant il tendit une main suppliante vers cette ombre tremblotante au sein des flammes.

Et puis tout à coup, tout s'arrêta. L'ombre fut engloutie et le serpent se dissipa. Le froid et le silence s'installèrent, aussi pesant et étouffant qu'une tonne de briques.

Il ne restait plus trace de Lavi ou de Tiky rien qu'un cercle noirâtre qui se détachait hideusement sur le sol. Plusieurs personnes accoururent à ses côtés et se pressèrent autour de lui. Toutefois, aucune ne franchit le cercle, comme si ses traits noirs devaient rester inviolés. Kanda se redressa, méprisant l'éclair de souffrance dans son genou fracturé, et effleura du bout des doigts les cendres encore chaudes. Une sorte de sanglot secoua sa poitrine mais ce n'en était pas vraiment un non plus. Tout à coup, quelque chose s'échappa de sa cage thoracique avec une telle violence qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il y avait été trop longtemps contenu. C'était moins un cri qu'un hurlement d'animal blessé. Le kendoka laissa ensuite retomber son bras, soudain vidé de toutes ses forces, et contempla les braises qui finissaient doucement de se consumer d'un regard vide.

Vide de force, vide de pensées, vide de sentiments, vide d'humanité.

* * *

Voili voilou c'est fini (pour le moment). ^^

J'espère que ça vous a plu et je profite de ce petit message de fin pour vous dire que je serai un peu en retard pour la publication du chapitre suivant. Et oui comme vous le pressentez, c'est la rentrée T_T Je vais bientôt devoir retourner à la fac et donc je suis prise dans les préparatifs. Gomen !


	8. Chapter 8

Me revoilà enfin après une semaine d'absence! Désolée pour ce retard imprévu mais avec ma rentrée à la fac, je n'ai pas trop eu le temps d'y penser et j'étais en panne d'inspiration. En même temps, essayez de rentrer dans la tête d'un kendoka taciturne vous! Bref, la double charge de boulot qui m'est tombée dessus a provoqué une surcharge de mes pauvres cellules grises restantes et je suis à labour. J'espère quand même que ce chapitre vous plaira et que je n'ai pas trop massacré l'image de Kanda.

* * *

**Le sacrifice de Lavi**,

_ou comment la joie et la bonne humeur peuvent être balayées _

_en une fraction de secondes..._

La soirée se perdit dans un grand flou. Les couloirs se mirent à grouiller de personnes en tout genre : des équipes de secours s'occupèrent des blessés tandis que les morts étaient recouverts d'un linceul blanc.

Pour Kanda, cela n'avait aucune espèce d'importance. Il se sentait baigner dans une sorte de torpeur dont il ne parvenait pas à s'extraire. Son regard absent ne parvenait pas à appréhender ce qui se déroulait autour de lui, se posant sur toute chose sans la remarquer. Le jeune homme n'opposa aucune résistance aux secouristes qui le mirent sur un brancard, pas plus qu'aux infirmières qui le soignèrent avant de l'allonger dans un lit. Le fait que celui-ci soit chaud et moelleux ne l'atteignit pas. Il gardait les yeux ouverts sans rien voir, avec l'impression d'évoluer dans du coton et dérivait peu à peu loin, très loin de la réalité.

Plusieurs personnes vinrent à son chevet le lendemain, mais il ne dit rien et ne tenta pas de les repousser. En fait, il n'y fit pas attention. Ses yeux restèrent rivés aux carreaux de la fenêtre, peu importe les paroles réconfortantes qu'on lui prodiguait.

**«** Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans un état pareil. s'inquiéta Lenalee.

- La mort de Lavi lui a causé un choc.

- Mais ni-san, regarde-le ! Il ne réagit ni aux câlins de Tiedoll, ni aux provocations d'Allen. Il... il... pleura la jeune fille.

- Il faut être patient et lui laisser du temps. déclara Komui en la serrant contre lui. **»**

En effet, le surlendemain, Kanda quitta l'infirmerie pour la salle d'entraînement. Il ne vint même pas à l'enterrement des hommes tombés, pas plus qu'il ne se montra à l'éloge funèbre de Lavi, le sauveur de la Congrégation. À la fin de la journée cependant, il se rendit sur les lieux de l'affrontement. Il y retrouva Allen et Lenalee, cette dernière pleurant à chaudes larmes dans les bras du garçon. L'adolescente semblait se lamenter devant les traces noires auxquelles personne n'avait touchées, comme si elle représentaient un sanctuaire sacré.

Kanda nourrit une étrange rancœur envers cette sacralisation : pourquoi conserver si précieusement l'endroit où _**il**_ était mort ? Il n'y avait plus rien puisque les cendres avaient été rassemblées dans un petite urne, au-dessus de laquelle on avait déposé une belle pierre tombale. De même que les pleurs de Lenalee lui étaient insupportables.

Pitoyable. Oui, c'était le mot qui définissait le mieux ce ramassis de conneries sentimentales. Pitoyable.

Dans un accès de colère, il arracha un seau et une serpillière des mains d'un homme et renversa l'eau savonneuse sur le cercle, qu'il entreprit ensuite de frotter avec énergie.

**«** Qu... qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! s'étrangla la jeune fille.

- Je nettoie.

- Mais c'est là qu'il... qu'il est ... sa voix se brisa.

- Mort. Tu peux le dire tu sais, ce n'est pas un gros mot. dit le kendoka d'un ton ironique.

- Ne lui parle pas comme ça Bakanda ! s'emporta Allen. Tu n'as donc aucun respect pour ce qu'elle ressent ? Ce que _nous_ ressentons tous ? Ah ! Mais j'oubliais ! Un glaçon n'a aucun sentiment.

- Quelle spiritualité Moyashi ! railla Kanda. Tu as parfaitement raison. Je n'ai pas de sentiments. Nous sommes en guerre, je n'ai pas besoin de m'encombrer de sentiments aussi futiles que l'amitié ou la peine. À la guerre, il y a des morts et des sacrifices, rentre-toi ça dans le crâne !

- Mais... c'est tellement injuste ! pleura Lenalee.

- Il n'y a pas de notion de justice dans tout cela. La mort passe et emporte chacun sans aucune distinction. Ne me dis pas que tu pensais que nous resterions ensemble pour toujours ? **»**

Lenalee fondit en larmes et Allen lui jeta un regard accusateur.

**«** Tu ne ressens aucun respect, aucune gratitude pour le sacrifice de Lavi ?

- Je ne lui avais rien demandé. Jamais. Je voulais seulement qu'il me fiche la paix. C'était son choix. Alors pourquoi devrais-je lui en être reconnaissant ?

- Il a donné sa vie pour sauver la tienne et toi... toi tu lui craches à la figure !

- Il m'a simplement offert un sursis. Je mourrai un jour. À moins que vous ne le rejoigniez avant moi ? **»**

Une claque sonore retentit. Kanda posa des yeux étonnés sur l'adolescente qui l'avait giflé de toutes ses forces. Elle arborait en cet instant une mine farouche qui contrastait avec son nez et ses yeux rougis.

**«** Arrête. ordonna-t-elle. Arrête de faire comme si sa mort ne t'avait pas affecté toi aussi. Tu es resté un jour entier sans rien dire, perdu. Comment oses-tu parler ainsi de ton ami qui a disparu ? Ose me dire que cela ne t'a pas choqué !

- Oui j'ai été choqué ! Choqué qu'un tel imbécile se sente obligé de me protéger.

- Baka ! l'insulta Lenalee en s'enfuyant.

- Tu es méprisable. déclara froidement Allen en la suivant.

- Je sais. murmura Kanda, trop bas cependant pour qu'il l'entende. Je sais... **»**

_**oOoOo**_

Un mois plus tard, la Congrégation avait retrouvé son train-train habituel. Kanda déjeunait tranquillement, seul à sa table. L'affaire Lavi lui avait valu une animosité collective et tout le monde l'évitait. Bof, il s'en foutait royalement. Après tout, était-ce de sa faute s'ils aimaient se bercer d'illusions ? Il n'y avait que Tiedoll et Komui pour continuer à faire comme si rien ne s'était passé (à son plus grand malheur d'ailleurs).

Il se levait lorsqu'un appel bien connu retentit.

**«** Hé Yu, att...

- Arrête de m'appeler par mon prénom, baka usagi ! s'énerva Kanda en balançant son bol et ses baguettes à la figure de l'impertinent. **»**

Mais la malheureuse victime n'était qu'un traqueur qui contemplait l'exorciste avec un mélange d'incompréhension et de peur. La réaction avait été instinctive. Cela l'étonna car il savait que Lavi était mort. Il ne comprenait donc pas pourquoi c'était son visage souriant qui lui était naturellement venu à l'esprit.

**«** Evan ! Ça va ? demanda une traqueuse en s'accroupissant à ses côtés.

- Ouais, enfin je crois.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de l'agresser comme ça ? le fustigea la jeune femme.

- Il n'avait qu'à pas m'appeler par mon prénom.

- Ce n'était pas vous qu'il appelait mais moi ! Je m'appelle Yuka mais il me surnomme toujours Yu ! Arrêtez de vous prendre pour le centre du monde ! **»**

L'assistance retint son souffle : personne n'osait parler comme ça à Kanda. Celui-ci n'en revenait pas non plus. Il voulut répliquer mais elle ne se souciait déjà plus de lui, aidant son ami à se relever.

**«** Tch' ! souffla l'épéiste avant de se détourner, sous les yeux ébahis de la foule. **»**

_**oOoOo**_

Quelques jours plus tard, un incident similaire se produisit. Le ruban préféré de Kanda, celui avec lequel il s'attachait les cheveux, avait disparu. Il accusa automatiquement Lavi, le lapin ayant pour habitude de lui tresser ou de lui lâcher les cheveux. Martelant de son pas rageur les couloirs de la Maison, il partit à la recherche du voleur, bien décidé à lui faire passer l'envie de recommencer ses blagues douteuses.

Avisant une crinière flamboyante au détour d'un couloir, Kanda se rua sur elle. Il attrapa le malheureux par le col avant de le plaquer sauvagement au mur.

**«** Où est-il, lapin attardé ?!

- Je... je sais pas. gémit un adolescent tremblotant. **»**

Ce fut un choc pour Kanda qui, sous l'effet de la surprise, lâcha sa proie. Il se détourna sans une excuse, perdu dans ses pensées. Que lui arrivait-il ? C'était la seconde fois qu'il prenait quelqu'un d'autre pour Lavi. Il devait se reprendre.

Malheureusement pour lui, les choses allèrent en empirant. Le moindre bandeau sur l'œil, le moindre cheveux roux ou même le moindre rire le mettait dans un état de rage rarement vu. Après avoir agressé le Maréchal Cross pour la seconde fois en deux jours, Komui le convoqua dans son bureau.

**«** Qu'est-ce qui se passe Kanda ? interrogea le chinois d'un ton paternel.

- Rien. Occupez-vous de vos affaires qui sont déjà bien assez en bordel comme ça. répliqua l'intéressé, furieux.

- Cela ne te ressemble pas. insista le Grand Intendant. Cross est la quinzième victime que tu agresses parce qu'il présente des similitudes physiques avec Lavi.

- Non, ce qui ne me ressemble pas, c'est de me faire convoquer comme un gamin qui aurait fait une connerie. **»**

Le jeune homme s'attendait à ce que Komui se mette à geindre comme à son habitude, ce qui lui aurait permis de s'éclipser, mais il se contenta de le dévisager par au-dessus ses lunettes. Son regard scrutateur dérangea profondément le kendoka : il avait l'impression que la moindre de ses émotions qu'il avait soigneusement enfermées étaient mises à nues. Et il n'aimait pas ça. Cette sensation ne dura qu'un bref instant avant qu'il ne se reprenne et soutienne son regard.

**«** Il faut que tu fasses ton deuil. déclara Komui, pas dupe.

- On fait le deuil d'une personne que l'on apprécie.

- Il ne reviendra pas Kanda. Laisse-le partir.

- Je n'ai pas besoin que vous me disiez ce que je dois faire ! s'écria le japonais. **»**

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent en silence, puis Komui rendit les armes sous la forme d'un profond soupir.

**«** Tiens, j'ai une mission pour toi. Tu pars demain. **»**

_**oOoOo**_

C'était une mission des plus banales : un quelconque traqueur avait crû aux superstitions locales et en avait naturellement déduit qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une Innocence.

**«** Sauf qu'une Innocence ne transforme pas les gens en monstres. grommela Kanda, de forte méchante humeur. **»**

Il pensait qu'être loin de la Congrégation lui ferait du bien. Intimement persuadé que ses sortes d'hallucinations étaient dues à l'ambiance pourrie des autres qui lui reprochaient sa froideur, il espérer avoir un peu la paix. Pourtant, il avait bondit sur plusieurs passants, persuadé d'avoir reconnu Lavi. Il soupira, excédé parce qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait.

Kanda ruminait toujours ses sombres pensées lorsque les Akumas s'étaient manifestés, éclairant clairement le fait que le traqueur s'était planté ce qui n'eut pas pour effet d'apaiser sa mauvaise humeur. Dégainant Mugen, l'épéiste passa un doigt fin sur le plat de la lame pour l'activer, impatient d'en découdre.

Mais rien ne se passa.

Les sourcils froncés, il réessaya une fois. Deux fois. Cinq fois. Sans le moindre résultat. Quelque chose clochait avec son Innocence. Forcé de battre en retraite et de confier cette mission à un autre exorciste, le jeune japonais rentra bredouille au QG. Après avoir fait son rapport à un Komui totalement paniqué, il fut conduit d'urgence devant Hevlaska.

**«** L'Innocence va très bien. assura-t-elle après examen.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne s'active-t-elle plus ?

- … il faut que je vois Kanda. déclara-t-elle après un moment de réflexion.** »**

Elle le saisit et l'approcha de sa tête. Comme lors de leur première rencontre, Kanda ressentit cette étrange impression que quelque chose fouillait en lui. Finalement, la sensation désagréable cessa et elle le reposa au sol.

**«** C'est bien ce que je craignais.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? paniqua le Grand Intendant.

- Ton taux de synchronisation a chuté. expliqua Hevlaska au japonais. Il est désormais tout juste suffisant pour te permettre de supporter le contact de l'Innocence. **»**

Kanda sentit comme un énorme étau lui comprimer la poitrine.

**«** Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Est-ce que cela signifie qu'il n'est plus capable d'être un exorciste ?

- …

- Hev !

- Non, (elle hésita quelques secondes puis reprit) mais son Innocence désire quelque chose que Kanda ne lui offre pas. Vos intérêts divergent, raison pour laquelle tu n'es plus capable de l'activer. **»**

Yû encaissa le coup. L'étau sembla se resserrer et la tête commença à lui tourner. À moins que ce ne soit le monde qui tournait autour de lui ? Il se sentit trahi et abandonné pas la seule compagne qu'il pensait ne jamais perdre.

Inconscient des troubles qui l'agitaient, Komui cherchait désespérément une explication auprès d'Hevlaska.

**«** Enfin, ce n'est pas possible ! Kanda a toujours eu un excellent taux de synchronisation. Celui-ci ne peut pas baisser du jour au lendemain !

- C'est pourtant le cas. Un événement doit être à l'origine de ce traumatisme.

- Se pourrait-il que...

- Ça suffit. intervint Kanda. Je vais simplement arrêter les missions pour le moment. Ça va aller.

- Mais tu...

- J'ai dit que c'était bon ! s'énerva l'exorciste en leur arrachant Mugen. Foutez-moi la paix. **»**

Sur ce, il remonta dans sa chambre en claquant la porte si fort que le mur en trembla. Une fois seul, il se laissa aller à un mouvement de colère et jeta violemment son katana contre le mur opposé. Haletant, il compris l'inutilité de son geste et glissa le long du panneau de bois. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et enfouit son visage dans ses genoux.

Une tornade d'émotions l'assaillait. Il tenta de la réprimer, mais le même visage revenait toujours, accentuant ces étranges sentiments qu'il ne comprenait pas. Au bout de quelques minutes enfin, il parvint à tout enfermé dans son cœur, bien que son poids lui parut plus important qu'auparavant.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, sa solitude lui pesa.

_**oOoOo**_

_ Kanda jura tandis que les vents tentaient de s'arracher son corps : tantôt le ballottant dans tous les sens, tantôt le plaquant violemment à la falaise pour mieux le faire tomber. Une bourrasque plus entreprenante que les autres le fit lâcher prise. Il se rattrapa in-extremis, s'écorchant encore plus le bout déjà ensanglanté de ses doigts. Ses muscles endoloris criaient grâce et bientôt, même sa volonté de fer ne pourrait plus les forcer à tenir._

_ Soudain, une silhouette apparut au-dessus de lui. Les yeux métalliques captèrent un unique éclat émeraude._

_**«** Lavi. murmura-t-il d'une voix pleine d'émotions. **»**_

_ Pour toute réponse, le rouquin lui offrit un éblouissant sourire en lui tendant une main salvatrice. Kanda ne put empêcher le coin de ses lèvres de se relever légèrement. Il sollicita ses ultimes parcelles d'énergie pour se hisser d'un demi mètre, ses doigts s'agrippant désespérément aux infimes aspérités de la paroi rocheuse. Son cœur battait avec ardeur dans sa poitrine cela le faisait presque souffrir mais d'un autre côté, c'était une douce douleur. Leurs yeux ne se lâchaient pas, comme si ce simple échange les maintenaient en vie. Le kendoka tendit enfin le bras leurs doigts s'effleurèrent._

_ Une main transperça la poitrine de l'archiviste et vint saisir le poignet de Yû._

_ Un hoquet de stupeur lui échappa en même temps qu'il crachait du sang. Quelques gouttes vinrent s'écraser sur le visage de l'épéiste._

_**«** Lavi ! **»**_

_ L'ombre du Noé du plaisir se dressait dans son dos, pareille à une aura obscure et lugubre, dont les relents de chair carbonisée vous titilleraient les narines pour vous annoncez votre mort prochaine._

_**«** Dommage. Tu as échoué. déclara-t-elle. **»**_

_ Un voile se déposa sur l'œil du borgne, le rendant brumeux et vide. Ses lèvres se muèrent en silence pour former un dernier mot. Un prénom. Tiky lâcha Kanda qui bascula dans le vide._

_**«** LAAAAVIIIII ! **»**_

Il réintégra brusquement son corps qui rebondit sur le matelas. Yû se redressa dans son lit, le corps en sueur et les oreilles bourdonnantes. Une terrible nausée malmenait son estomac et il manquait d'air. Après plusieurs efforts infructueux, le jeune homme parvint à prendre une grande inspiration et à calmer les battements furieux de son cœur. Il passa une main tremblante sur son visage pour chasser le mauvais rêve. Mais la fébrilité de ses membres et sa respiration haletante refusèrent de partir. Kanda remonta ses jambes contre son torse et y enfouit sa tête. _Il_ lui avait semblé si proche, si... vivant. Pourtant _il_ n'était plus là, _il_ ne serait plus jamais là ! Et le fait que cela alourdisse le poids qu'il avait sur le cœur échappait totalement à sa compréhension.

Avec un soupir excédé, l'exorciste se laissa retomber sur son oreiller, parfaitement conscient qu'il ne parviendrait pas à se rendormir. Comme d'habitude. Quatre mois avaient passé depuis sa mise à pied. Il avait cessé de voir Lavi en chaque personne rousse ou borgne et cela lui convenait. C'est alors que les cauchemars étaient arrivés, mettant toujours en scène la mort de Lavi et son impuissance à réagir. Comme pour lui reprocher de l'oublier... Alors chaque nuit le japonais se réveillait en sursaut, le corps trempé de sueur et les lèvres ouvertes sur un cri muet. Pourquoi cela lui arrivait-il à lui ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il perdait un camarade. Daisya était tombé et il l'avait accepté parce que c'était la guerre. Lui-même était préparé à mourir. Il ne comprenait pas...

**«** Tss... Baka ! chuchota-t-il sans savoir qui, de lui ou de Lavi, il insultait. **»**

Le lendemain, Kanda se prépara pour sa séance matinale. Malgré ses efforts, l'Innocence restait toujours de marbre, aussi inerte et inutile qu'un vieux morceau de bois. La nouvelle avait rapidement fait le tour de la Congrégation et il devait affronter chaque jour le regard goguenard des traqueurs. Quelle ironie ! Lui qui était si fier d'être un apôtre était désormais l'un de ces humains qu'il méprisait tant. Le jeune homme avait dû leur rappeler que même non activée, Mugen était assez effilée pour leur couper un bras ou deux en un coup... ou petit à petit, cellule après cellule. Depuis, les remarques et plaisanteries acerbes s'étaient tues au profit de coup d'œil jetés à la dérobée. Toutefois, affronter leurs regards étaient pires que leurs paroles.

De fait, Kanda passait le plus clair de son temps en salle d'entraînement, à méditer puis à tenter d'activer Mugen. Toujours en vain. Le stress, la rage et le manque de sommeil émoussaient petit à petit son self-contrôle. Après une nouvelle séance infructueuse au cours de laquelle sa frustration avait atteint des sommets, l'exorciste aux longs cheveux bleu marine se dirigeait vers sa chambre lorsqu'il surprit une conversation dans le bureau de Komui. Certes, ce n'était pas son genre d'écouter aux portes mais le prénom qu'ils prononcèrent attira son attention, sans qu'il parvienne à s'expliquer le soudain intérêt qui s'était éveillé en lui.

**«** ...Il est donc temps pour moi de quitter la Congrégation. assura Bookman.

- Êtes-vous certain ? La bataille n'est pas terminée et un exorciste en plus ne serait pas de refus étant donné les récentes... pertes.

- Je suis un Bookman, Grand Intendant, pas un exorciste. Mon rôle n'est pas de participer mais d'observer. Vous le savez n'est-ce pas ? J'ai simplement prolongé mon séjour pour permettre à mon stupide apprenti de faire ses adieux. Ce qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de faire. **»**

Sa voix en apparence détachée ne concordait pas avec son regard, lointain et humide.

**«** Bookman, vous...

- Ah là là ! Cet abruti m'en aura fait voir de toutes les couleurs ! Encore maintenant, il va falloir que je traîne ma vieille carcasse sur les routes pour trouver un nouvel élève.

- Qu'est-ce que vous dites ?! s'exclama Kanda en se ruant dans la pièce. **»**

Les deux hommes sursautèrent en se retournant. Ils furent surpris en découvrant l'identité de l'intrus, d'autant plus que ce n'était pas son genre de pénétrer ainsi le bureau de son supérieur.

**«** Kanda, mais que...

- C'est quoi cette histoire de nouvel élève ?! demanda le japonais en ignorant le chinois.

- La lignée des Bookmen est rompue. expliqua calmement le vieux panda. Il faut donc combler le vide en récupérant l'échelon manquant.

- Et Lavi ?! rugit Kanda en l'attrapant au col et en le soulevant de terre.

- Enfin Kanda, lâche-le ! ordonna Komui en tentant de s'interposer.

- Les choses sont ainsi. L'ombre de l'histoire doit être transmise et si Lavi était un échec en tant qu'héritier des Bookmen, quelqu'un d'autre fera sans doute l'affaire. répliqua Bookman. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi vous énervez vous ainsi ? Après tout, il n'était _rien_. **»**

Ces derniers mots avaient été prononcés d'une voix froide où pointait une pointe de reproches. Yû écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant ces mots. _Ses_ mots. Ceux qu'il avait craché au visage du rouquin. Il sentit un immense froid l'envahir et le pétrifier alors que ses paroles résonnaient à ses tympans. Il fixa l'archiviste. Malgré la différence de taille, le vieil homme le toisait de son regard perçant et accusateur. Le kendoka se sentit soudain incapable de le soutenir une minute de plus et quitta la pièce en claquant la porte derrière lui.

_**oOoOo**_

_ Il évoluait dans un monde de noirceur. Tout était noyé par cette brume sombre aux lugubres reflets violets, hormis ce chemin lumineux sur lequel il avançait. Le kendoka avait bien essayer de traverser les ténèbres environnants mais il revenait toujours à son point de départ. Peu sujet à l'anxiété ou même à la peur, il avançait bravement, tous sens en alerte. En effet tout autour de lui, des chuchotements brisaient le silence et se faufilaient à ses oreilles sans qu'il puisse ni les comprendre, ni apercevoir ceux qui les prononçaient._

_ Il ne sut jamais combien de temps il avait ainsi erré mais tout à coup, deux silhouettes se dressèrent devant lui. L'une était de dos, une ridicule écharpe orange contrastant fortement avec ses mèches flamboyantes l'autre, dissimulée dans l'ombre, ne laissait voir qu'une stature fine et néanmoins musclée. Kanda s'arrêta et tendit l'oreille, mais les chuchotements gonflèrent jusqu'à emplir l'air, pareil à un essaim d'abeilles en colère. On aurait dit qu'ils faisaient tout pour ne pas qu'il entende un traître mot de leur conversation. Avec un grognement agacé, le jeune homme s'approcha et parvint à saisir une phrase._

_**«** Je t'aime ! cria Lavi à son vis-à-vis. **»**_

_ Le japonais sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge et dans son estomac._

_**«** Je t'aime ! répéta Lavi. **»**_

_ Qui était cette personne chère au cœur du jeune Bookman ? Kanda tenta de la discerner de là où il était, sans y parvenir. Qui était-ce ? Cette question l'obsédait et tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Il amorça un pas vers eux lorsqu'un sursaut de lucidité le fit stopper dans son élan pour les rejoindre. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait lui faire ? Ça n'avait rien à voir avec lui de toute manière._

_ Il allait faire demi-tour quand l'autre arracha le cœur de Lavi d'un coup sec._

_**«** LAVI ! hurla Kanda en le rattrapant avant qu'il ne touche le sol. **»**_

_ Son corps tressauta quelques instants entre ses bras, puis s'affaissa doucement, un masque de douleur déformant son beau visage. L'épéiste sentit quelque chose lui brûler les yeux mais ses larmes refusèrent de couler cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pleurer qu'il avait oublier comment faire. À la place, il jeta un regard brûlant de haine à son assassin. Celui-ci tenait toujours le cœur palpitant de l'archiviste au creux de sa paume. _

_**«** TIKY ! RHAAAAAAA ! rugit Kanda en se ruant sur lui. **»**_

_ Il le saisit au col et s'apprêtait à lui balancer un direct lorsqu'il vit son propre visage en face de lui. Froid et distant malgré le sang qui le maculait, son clone se dressait devant lui. Le jeune homme recula, surpris et horrifié, et trébucha sur la dépouille de Lavi, tombant sur les fesses. Son cœur battait à mille à l'heure, mais il était pétrifié, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre que contempler cette représentation horriblement réaliste de lui-même. Il se vit sortir de l'ombre, une aura glaciale qui repoussait toute affection loin de lui, l'entourant. Son double jeta un regard dédaigneux sur sa victime. Lentement, sans un sourire sadique ni aucune autre expression que de l'indifférence sur ses traits, il referma les doigts, serrant le poing jusqu'à ce que l'organe explose. Une gerbe de sang ainsi que des morceaux de muscles vinrent s'écraser sur son visage inexpressif._

_**«** Tu n'es rien. dit-il à l'adresse de Lavi avant de se détourner. **»**_

_ Une pointe glacée se planta dans son cœur et dans son âme. Kanda porta une main à sa poitrine, comme si c'était son cœur qui venait d'être détruit. Parfait écho à sa souffrance, les chuchotements enflèrent._

_**«** Tu n'es rien. Tu n'es rien. Tu n'es rien._

_- Arrêtez. ordonna-t-il en se bouchant les oreilles._

_- Tu n'es rien. Tu n'es rien. **»**_

_ Il vit de petites mains noires s'avancer doucement vers le corps du rouquin. Chaque endroit qu'elles touchaient se désagrégeait en une fine poudre grise. Kanda tendit un bras presque suppliant vers lui, mais les chuchotements lui vrillaient les tympans avec leur terrible vérité et il sentait sa vision se brouiller sous l'effet d'une puissante migraine._

_**«** La... vi... haleta-t-il en essayant d'attraper un pan de son manteau. **»**_

_ Son corps se transformait peu à peu en une statue criant de réalisme et toujours, ces mains qui le caressait comme des flammes léchant une brindille trop sèche. Lorsqu'enfin il parvint à saisir un morceau d'étoffe, celui-ci tomba en poussières. Le reste se dissolut avec un léger frémissement. Il ne restait de Lavi plus que des cendres qui s'échappaient entre ses doigts._

_« Tu n'es rien. Rien. RIEN !_

_- LAAAAVIIIIIIIIIII ! »_

**«** Kanda, Kanda ! appela Lenalee inquiète. Kanda, réveille-toi. **»**

Le kendoka se débattait furieusement entre ses bras tel un possédé. Il se redressa brutalement, manquant de lui mettre un coup de boule. Pendant quelques instants, il regarda autour de lui avec l'air affolé de celui qui a perdu quelque chose d'essentiel. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur le petit comité qui se pressait à l'entrée de sa chambre : Komui, Reever, Marie, Tiedoll, Krory, quelques scientifiques et même Allen.

**«** Qu'est-ce' vous faites là ? grommela-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

- Tu criais alors on a cru à une nouvelle attaque. expliqua la jeune fille. Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-elle en frottant doucement son dos. **»**

Un grognement lui répondit tandis que Kanda se relevait. Il s'empara de Mugen, plus par réflexe que par réelle envie, et traversa en silence le groupe. Il voulut s'éloigner quand une large main le retint par l'épaule.

**«** Où vas-tu ? l'interrogea Tiedoll.

- Nulle part.

- Tu devrais te reposer. Tu as une mine affreuse comme si cela faisait des jours que tu n'avais pas eu une bonne nuit de sommeil.

- Tch. fit-il en se dégageant.

- Oh non ! s'exclama Tiedoll en le retenant. Tu vas rester ici et me dire exactement ce qui te tracasse. Tu as appelé quelqu'un plusieurs fois dans ton sommeil et je veux savoir pourquoi. **»**

Le kendoka se raidit et détourna le visage pour cacher son malaise. Il n'avait pas envie de parler. Ce n'était pas son truc de se confier. La solitude lui correspondait plus. Cependant, en ce moment, elle lui pesait atrocement. En fait, il ne désirait qu'une seule personne à ses côtés.

**«** Je n'ai pas envie de parler. Lâchez-moi. grinça-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

- Qui appelais-tu ? insista le Maréchal.

- Personne.

- Qui cherchais-tu ?

- Personne.

- De qui as-tu besoin ?

- PERSONNE ! ET SÛREMENT PAS DE VOUS ! ALORS FOUTEZ-MOI LA PAIX ! **»**

Il arracha son bras à l'étreinte de son mentor et s'éloigna d'un pas vif sous les yeux étonnés de l'assistance. C'était la première fois que Kanda perdait son sang-froid et hurlait sans raison *.

Ses pas le menèrent à l'extérieur, près du cimetière. Il erra un moment dans les allées avant de tomber sur la tombe qu'il cherchait. En apparence, rien ne la distinguait des autres : même croix en bois, même stèle grise où était normalement inscrit le nom accompagné des dates de naissance et décès. Or sur la sienne, il n'y avait que le nom qu'on lui connaissait en tant qu'exorciste et son âge : _Lavi, 19 ans._ Kanda pris conscience qu'on ignorait tout de lui : le jour de sa naissance ainsi que son vrai prénom avaient été engloutis par son identité de Bookman.

Le jeune homme contempla pendant un long moment la croix en bois, surmontée d'une couronne de fleurs blanches, dans laquelle une rose rouge avait été piquée. Contrairement à certaines qui tombaient petit à petit en désuétude au fil des années, son bois demeurait lisse et brillant, comme poli par une main experte. Ou soigneusement entretenu par des amis aimants. Les fleurs étaient sans nul doute l'œuvre de Lenalee, de même que la rose rouge était un cadeau de Krory. Komui avait dû enduire la croix d'une de ses substances diaboliques pour la préserver des intempéries et de l'usure du temps. À côté de la pierre tombale, l'herbe était écrasée et quelques miettes de nourriture n'avaient pas encore été dévorées par les oiseaux Kanda s'imaginait très bien Allen s'asseoir et raconter sa vie à son ami, malgré le peu d'intimité que lui laissait Link, tout en dévorant des brochettes de mitarashi dango.

Oui, toutes ces petites attentions traduisaient un profond attachant envers Lavi. Il ne manquait plus que la sienne. Le japonais s'accroupit et traça du bout des doigts les lettres de son prénom. Le contact de la pierre froide le fit frissonner intérieurement. Cela ne correspondait pas à la chaleur qui se dégageait de son sourire, ni à celle de son corps. De même que la couleur grise ne rappelait en rien son teint clair. Toute cette froideur correspondait plus aux cendres qui étaient enterrées ici.

_« Tu n'es rien. »_

Ses mots qu'il avait prononcés étaient comme une malédiction lancée sur le rouquin. Il ne restait plus rien de lui : pas un vêtement puisqu'il portait sa tenue d'exorciste au moment de sa mort; aucun objet personnel car les vieux livres étaient soigneusement conservés par Bookman; et aucune odeur à laquelle se raccrocher hormis celle de la chair carbonisée. Kanda se souvint avoir entendu dire que plusieurs personnes étaient parties vomir durant l'éloge funèbre tant les effluves étaient insupportables. Il détailla sa main droite même elle avait guéri. Rien. Il ne restait rien de Lavi, sinon de vieux souvenirs qui s'effilocheraient au fil des mois.

Yû serra le poing et l'abattit avec violence sur la stèle qui se craquela sous l'impact. Il la martela plusieurs fois, jusqu'à la fendre en deux, puis passa ses nerfs sur les fleurs qu'il arracha et la croix, dont quelques morceaux de bois s'enfoncèrent profondément sous la peau. Un sanglot rauque secoua sa poitrine et ses yeux se mirent à le brûler. S'il avait pu faire quelque chose pour lui, il aurait tressé une couronne de fleurs des champs, parce que Lavi lui avait confié que c'était ses préférées. Il aurait taillé lui-même la croix dans de l'acajou, ce bois tirant sur le rouge, pour rappeler la couleur de ses cheveux de feu. Il serait ensuite venu chaque fois qu'il en avait le temps pour faire brûler de l'encens et faire une offrande de nourriture, comme la coutume l'exigeait au Japon.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas assisté aux funérailles ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas venu plus tôt sur sa tombe ? La réponse lui parvint, limpide dans cet océan d'incompréhension : parce qu'il avait peur de se retrouver face à ce « rien » qu'était devenu Lavi. Il voulait le voir. Plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Il voulait l'entendre à nouveau crier joyeusement son prénom, se disputer avec lui, le sentir à ses côtés en train de tresser ses cheveux, échanger un peu de douceur dans cette guerre interminable.

**«** Gomen. souffla-t-il en s'agenouillant. Gomen. **»**

Une perle salée vint s'écraser sur le dos de sa main, bientôt suivie par quelques autres. Yû porta une main tremblante à ses yeux et regarda ces fines gouttes d'eau avec étonnement. Depuis combien d'années n'avait-il pas pleuré ? Il pensait ne plus jamais en être capable. Il songea un bref instant que le rouquin aurait adorer le serrer dans ses bras et essuyer ses joues. Le souvenir de leur étreinte lui revint aussitôt en mémoire : la chaleur de son corps pressé contre le sien, sa voix grave, et son œil émeraude si expressif.

Le kendoka s'essuya rapidement les yeux et se composa un nouveau masque d'indifférence. Il ne laisserait jamais personne savoir qu'il avait pleurer sur la tombe de cet abruti de lapin !

**«** Désolé, mais c'est tout ce que je peux t'offrir. murmura-t-il à l'intention de la pierre en morceaux.

- Quand vas-tu enfin cesser de te voiler la face ! **»**

Kanda sursauta et chercha autour de lui la source de cette voix. À ce moment-là, il remarqua que Mugen brillait d'une lumière phosphorescente, blanche tirant légèrement vers le vert. Une apparition indéniablement féminine en jaillit, silhouette fantomatique ne dépareillant pas au beau milieu d'un cimetière.

**«** Mugen ?! s'étonna Kanda.

- Je n'ai pas le temps d'attendre que tu veuilles bien arrêter de te refermer comme une huître à chaque fois que tes sentiments font surface. s'énerva-t-elle.

- Je ne...

- Si Kanda, tu refuses d'accepter ces choses nouvelles qui se sont éveillées en toi. Tu refuses d'accepter le fait que tu ne détestes pas tant que ça Allen et les autres.

- Je n'en ai rien à faire de cette pousse de soja. bougonna le kendoka.

- Si et tu le sais. Sinon, pourquoi passerais-tu ton temps à l'affubler de ce surnom ridicule ? Il en va de même pour les autres... et pour Lavi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là-dedans celui-là ?!

- Tais-toi ! le rabroua l'Innocence. Tu n'as pas encore compris ? Es-tu bête à ce point ? Je ne crois pas non. En fait tu refuses simplement de comprendre. (devant la mine butée de son possesseur, Mugen croisa les bras et releva fièrement le menton) Très bien, puisque tu as envie de jouer au con, nous allons y jouer à deux : pourquoi reconnaissais-tu constamment Lavi en chaque personne rousse ou borgne ? Pourquoi fais-tu des cauchemars ? Pourquoi t'es-tu énervé lorsque Bookman a dit chercher un nouvel apprenti ? Pourquoi te sens-tu aussi mal depuis que tu as entendu Lavi dire ces mots à une autre personne que toi ? Ces mots que tu refuses de t'avouer. **»**

Kanda ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais les yeux farouches de l'apparition l'empêchèrent de mentir. Il se contenta donc de détourner le regard. Elle se saisit doucement de son menton et le força à la regarder.

**«** Je t'ai regardé toutes ces années te refermer sur toi-même mais je savais que cette carapace n'était qu'un moyen de te protéger des horreurs de la guerre et qu'au fond de toi-même, tu voulais protéger tes amis. Pourtant depuis sa mort, je ne te reconnais plus tu n'es plus celui en qui j'ai placé mes espoirs. Et c'est pour cela que tu n'arrives plus à m'activer. Ta force a toujours été ta solitude, Kanda, mais maintenant, il te manque du cœur et c'est pour cela que tu recherches inconsciemment Lavi. Ne fais pas l'erreur de sous-estimer ce pouvoir certes fragile mais ô combien inestimable qu'est l'amour humain. Il peut te détruire mais il peut aussi te rendre plus puissant que tu ne l'aurais jamais imaginé. Aujourd'hui tu n'es plus seul et même si perdre un ami fait mal, il te faudra l'accepter. Comme il faut que tu acceptes la vérité sur tes sentiments.

- …

- Ne te refermes pas. le supplia-t-elle. Le combat qui s'annonce sera bien plus difficile que tout ce que nous avons pu redouter et tu pourrais bien perdre tout ceux qui comptent encore à tes yeux. Tu ne peux pas continuer à prétendre que tout t'est indifférent alors même que tu ne te pardonnes toujours pas de ne pas avoir été honnête avec Lavi. Si jusqu'à présent je me suis contentée de ce que tu me donnais, cela ne saurait suffire pour triompher des événements à venir. Je n'ai pas le temps de t'amener petit à petit à accepter ce que tu refuses de voir et tu n'en as pas non plus. Alors je veux la vérité, ici et maintenant.

- Je... commença Kanda. **»**

Il ferma les paupières, sans pour autant se défaire de la poigne de son Innocence. Réalisait-elle ce qu'elle lui demandait ? Elle semblait parfaitement le savoir et attendait patiemment sa réponse. La vérité. Tout ce qu'elle lui demandait était la vérité. Personne n'en saurait jamais rien...

**«** Je... l'aime. **»**

Avoir enfin ouvert les yeux lui apporta une paix que ses séances de méditation ne parvenaient plus à lui procurer. C'était juste là. Au creux de sa poitrine. Si chaud et pourtant parfaitement à sa place. Il ne se sentait pas changé ni même affaibli par les doutes qu'il associait à cette émotion violente. Seulement une douleur lancinante et persistante.

**«** Il est là Kanda. murmura-t-elle en posant la main sur son cœur. **»**

Il n'eut pas besoin de lui demander de qui elle parlait car il savait. Une nouvelle larme roula sur sa joue pâle et vint s'écraser dans l'herbe.

**«** J'ai l'impression de ne plus me reconnaître, d'avoir... égaré un morceau de mon identité et ça... ça me fait tellement peur que...

- Tu es toujours le même. le rassura-t-elle en caressant sa joue. Mais de la même manière que les Innocences évoluent, les humains aussi. Sans évolution, il n'y a pas d'espoir d'avenir. **»**

Cela sonnait tellement juste. Kanda riva son regard dans celui de Mugen et y découvrit un monde de sérénité et de confiance. Un lien fort se tissa entre eux, plus fort que tout ce qu'il avait ressentit jusqu'à maintenant. On aurait dit que leurs deux volontés se mêlaient pour ne former plus qu'une. Une nouvelle larme s'échappa du coin de ses yeux et s'écrasa sur le katana. Aussitôt, une vive lumière explosa, repoussant les ténèbres. L'exorciste se protégea le visage et sentit l'apparition disparaître, absorbée par l'épée.

**«** N'oublie pas. chuchota-t-elle. N'oublie pas. **»**

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, le fantôme de Mugen avait disparu. Cependant, il la sentait toujours en lui, tout près de ceux qu'ils chérissaient secrètement.

_**oOoOo**_

Le lendemain matin, Kanda s'éveilla avec l'étrange impression que tout était enfin à sa place. La douloureuse disparition de Lavi se faisait toujours cruellement sentir, néanmoins, il chérit cette sensation et s'abandonna aux souvenirs. Sa discussion avec Mugen lui avait ouvert les yeux et il se sentait plus mature. Il avait quelque chose à faire.

Il haussa un sourcil réprobateur en contemplant certaines tenues bien trop tapageuses à son goût, mais décida tout de même d'en enfiler une, abandonnant son long manteau. Les regards curieux qu'il suscita ne l'ébranlèrent pas. Auparavant, les traqueurs lui faisaient la remarque sur le fait qu'il portait le manteau des exorcistes alors qu'il n'en était plus un. À présent, il ne s'en souciait guère. Il était exorciste, habillé ou non comme tel.

Repérant la table qu'il cherchait, il se dirigea vers ses occupants qui déjeunaient paisiblement en échangeant quelques paroles. Les sourires désertèrent cependant bien vite les visages en le voyant. Allen lui tourna ostensiblement le dos, tandis que Krory fixait son assiette avec un intérêt soudain et que Marie entamait un cantique pour ravir les oreilles de Miranda. Même Lenalee l'ignora superbement.

_*Charmant. songea-t-il. Et ben, c'est pas gagné.*_

Il se racla la gorge.

**«** Lenalee, je me demandais si tu connaissais un endroit pas très loin où pousseraient des fleurs sauvages. **»**

Il ne récolta en tout et pour tout que des regards interrogateurs et perplexes genre : mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce que Komui lui avait fait boire cette fois-ci ? (Je vous fais grâce d'un Kanda hippie. Quoique, c'est une idée à creuser ^^)

**«** C'est pour la tombe de Lavi. précisa-t-il.

- Oh ! Dans ce cas je connais un endroit qui devrait faire l'affaire. sourit la jeune fille.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu acceptes de l'aider ?! cria Allen. Il ne respecte rien et passe son temps à répéter qu'il n'a besoin de personne ! Qu'il se démerde tout seul !

- Oy Moyashi ! intervint Kanda.

- C'est Allen, Bakanda !

- Si tu veux ! s'emporta le kendoka puis se souvenant de ce pour quoi il était venu : je ne suis pas venu me disputer avec toi.

- Ah c'est sûr que sans Mugen, on se la frime moins, hein ?! Bah quoi ? T'as peur de te prendre la raclée que tu mérites dans un combat à mains nues ?

- Je te prends quand tu veux Mo-ya-shi. Et je gagnerai sans avoir besoin de me cacher sous un masque !

- Quoi ?! Qui est-ce qui se cache derrière son cure-dents mal affûté ?

- En tout cas, tu la ramène moins quand tu l'as sous le nez !

- Tu...

- Allen ! Tais-toi maintenant. ordonna Lenalee. Tu es celui qui agresse l'autre en ce moment alors s'il-te-plaît, laisse-le tranquille. **»**

L'adolescent tourna la tête, frustré d'avoir été repris par son amie. Kanda adressa un regard plein de reconnaissance à la jeune chinoise. Le japonais avait sa fierté et, bien que difficile à cerner, elle avait compris que c'était la seule manière qu'il avait trouvé pour s'excuser de sa conduite.

**«** Krory-san. Voudrais-tu venir avec nous ? Ton grand-père s'occupait de plusieurs plantes n'est-ce pas ? Tu pourrais nous aider à arranger le bouquet. **»**

Le vampire lui adressa un pâle sourire mais accepta.

_**oOoOo**_

_- Plus tard, devant la tombe de Lavi.-_

**«** Ouah ! Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?! s'exclama Lenalee en voyant le saccage.

- Probablement un coup de vent plus violent que les autres. éluda Kanda en ramassant les débris de bois.

- Sans doute. concéda la jeune fille, pas dupe. **»**

Après avoir remplacé l'ancienne croix par une nouvelle, malheureusement pas en acajou mais en merisier ce qui rendait tout de même bien, déposé les fleurs et remit la nouvelle stèle, Kanda fit brûler de l'encens. À genoux, il colla ses paumes l'une contre l'autre et pria silencieusement. Les deux autres l'imitèrent sans rien dire.

Soudain, Yû entendit deux bruits de pas distincts s'approcher d'eux. Il entrouvrit un œil et se retrouva avec une brochette de mitarashi dango sous le nez.

**«** Pour l'offrande. grogna Allen. Il paraît que c'est ce qu'on fait dans ton pays pour rendre hommage aux morts.

- Tu es bien renseigné. Cela m'étonne un peu, je dois dire.

- Grmmlblbl... essayez d'être gentil avec ce... #####

- Merci Lenalee. déclara le kendoka en remarquant le discret coup d'œil qu'elle venait d'échanger avec le blandinet. **»**

Celle-ci lui adressa un large sourire et s'empressa de fermer les yeux pour se recueillir. Kanda plaça la petite soucoupe blanche près de l'encens tandis qu'Allen s'agenouillait à son côté.

**«** Il y en avait deux à la base mais j'avais faim.

- Tss. Baka. **»**

* * *

On approche de la fin. Plus qu'un chapitre! Qui arrivera après-demain promis juré! (je crache pas parce que c'est pas propre u_u)

En espérant que Kanda ne soit pas trop OOC (j'ai appris un nouveau mot, j'suis fière ^^)**  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Voilà le dernier chapitre de piège fatal! Je conclus ici une fic qui a pris deux mois de mon temps. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu (ou à défaut, pas trop déçu).

* * *

**Épilogue**,

_ou c'est toujours sympa de se faire accueillir par_

_une lame sur la gorge..._

**«** L'Arche ! L'Arche a disparu ! **»**

À ces mots, Kanda sortit en trombe de sa chambre. Une nouvelle attaque ennemie ? Il n'était pas sûr que le QG survivent à deux affrontements aussi rapprochés. Il eut une pensée pour Lavi qui était tombé au combat et se demanda s'il y aurait d'autres victimes. Sûrement. Le jeune homme allongea la foulée, décidé à ne pas laisser un autre compagnon mourir.

Il fendit la foule hystérique qui s'agitait tout autour de l'endroit où l'entrée de l'Arche se tenait quelques minutes plus tôt.

**«** Rhaa ! Mais c'est pas possible de faire une connerie pareille ! s'énerva Reever en s'arrachant limite les cheveux.

- Si ce n'est pas un signe de trahison envers la Congrégation, je ne vois pas ce que cela peut être d'autre ! Soyez sûr que je ne manquerai pas de faire état de votre complicité dans l'évasion d'Allen Walker ! menaça Link.

- Mais on n'a rien fait nous ! protesta vivement Johnny.

- Qu'est-ce qu'a fait Moyashi ?

- Kanda ! s'exclama Reever en le voyant approcher. On était en train d'étudier l'Arche lorsque Allen s'est engouffré dedans comme s'il avait le diable au trousse et avant que l'on ait pu faire quoi que se soit, il avait disparu !

- Dites plutôt que vous n'avez rien _tenté_ pour l'en empêcher. déclara sèchement Link.

- C'était votre rôle de le surveiller ! riposta Reever sans se démonter. Ou alors le chien de Luberrier aurait-il eu une défaillance ?

- Que...

- La ferme ! intervint Kanda. **»**

Il regardait dans la direction opposée, où une lumière aveuglante venait de surgir, signe que l'entrée de l'Arche était réapparue. Une ouverture se fit et Allen en sortit. Reever, Johnny et Link se précipitèrent vers lui pour l'assaillir de questions.

**«** Du calme ! Du calme ! J'avais juste quelque chose à faire !

- Ah oui ? Comme aller chercher toute une armée d'Akumas pour nous envahir ? l'agressa Howard.

- Toujours aussi soupçonneux à ce que je vois. soupira le blandinet. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, Tim a capté une sorte de message provenant du sud de la France.

- Un message ? s'étonna Reever.

- En quelque sorte. Mais le signal était trop brouillé pour que je comprenne ce qu'on me disait. J'ai néanmoins réussi à identifier la voix de mon interlocuteur.

- Il faut savoir ce que tu dis Moyashi ! T'as compris quelque chose ou pas ?!

- Ah Kanda ! C'est bien que tu sois là !

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu vas voir ! se réjouit Allen avec le sourire en coin qu'il réservait aux pigeons qu'il plumait au poker. **»**

Il se retourna et mit deux doigts dans sa bouche. Un sifflement bref en sortit et il s'effaça. Une silhouette apparu alors dans la clarté aveuglante de l'Arche. Une silhouette noire dont Kanda n'arrivait pas à distinguer les traits à cause du contre-jour. Le japonais mit une main en visière pour tenter d'atténuer la luminosité, sans succès.

**«** Qui êtes-vous ?! cria-t-il d'une voix agressive. **»**

L'apparition ne répondit pas ce qui agaça passablement notre kendoka.

**«** Qui êtes-vous ?! répéta-t-il néanmoins.

- Six mois sans me voir, et tu m'as déjà oublié ? **»**

_Cette voix..._

**«** Ce que tu peux être cruel ! **»**

_Gamine et enjouée._

**«** Non... non... bredouilla-t-il en reculant d'un pas. Ça ne se peut pas.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pourrait-il y avoir de miracle ? **»**

- Je...non ! Je t'ai vu mourir. affirma Kanda d'une voix tremblante.

- Et bah comme ça, tu m'auras aussi vu ressusciter ! **»**

Enfin, la silhouette s'avança et tout le monde put voir une tignasse rousse resplendir sous la lumière éclatante dispensée par l'Arche. Son unique œil était fermé sous l'effet du magnifique sourire qui fendait un visage tout juste sortit de l'enfance. Alors que Kanda restait pétrifié sur place, toutes les personnes présentes sautèrent de joie et se précipitèrent vers lui.

**«** Lavi ! **»**

Le jeune homme fut bientôt entouré d'une multitude de scientifiques qui le pressaient de questions, dans une cacophonie allant crescendo. Le jeune Bookman se grattait l'arrière du crâne en riant.

**«** Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Comment t'en es-tu sortit ?

- Où as-tu atterri ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait durant tout ce temps ?

- Oh là ! Pas tous à la fois ! **»**

Soudain la foule compacte s'écarta, refoulée par l'aura impressionnante que dégageait Kanda. Il se campa devant Lavi, la tête baissée, le regard caché par sa mèche. Il y avait tant de choses qu'il voulait lui confier ! Sur son incertitude quant à son avenir en tant qu'exorciste, sur le vide qu'avait laissé son absence, sur ses sentiments nouvellement découverts... cependant il se savait incapable de parler devant tout le monde de parler tout court en fait.

Il sentait le regard de ce baka usagi peser sur lui, mais refusait de relever la tête. De peur qu'il y lise l'émotion qu'avait fait naître son retour.

**«** Heu... Yû ? **»**

Kanda lui asséna un direct du droit. Il n'y avait néanmoins pas mis toute sa force et Lavi put l'arrêter avec sa main.

**«** Hé ! Mais...

- Arrête de crier, lapin attardé ! **»**

Lavi sourit doucement en voyant le bras de Kanda trembler légèrement. Il posa son poing sur son torse, dans un salut viril, entre deux compagnons d'armes, entre deux amis.

**«** Tu n'es qu'un idiot. grogna le japonais. Pourquoi... pourquoi m'as-tu protégé ? Je croyais que j'allais mourir seul, en vieil aigri et chauve.

- Ah ah ah ! Tu t'en souviens encore ?

- Ouais. **»**

Kanda se redressa, plantant ses yeux métalliques dans celui, émeraude, de son ami. Un échange muet se fit entre eux deux : ils allaient devoir avoir une discution en privé. Mais plus tard. Pour l'heure, l'épéiste se contenterait des explications de base.

**«** J'étais pris au piège des flammes avec Tiky mais curieusement, elles ne me brûlaient pas comme elles consumaient le Noé. Cependant, le sang que je continuais de perdre m'affaiblissait et l'odeur de la chair carbonisée me firent comprendre que nous allions y passer tous les deux. Une sorte de tentacule a alors traversé le serpent de feu et nous a précipité tous les deux dans le vortex par lequel Lulubell était apparue. Je ne me rappelle pas de ce qui s'est passé à ce moment-là car j'ai perdu connaissance. Je pensais atterrir dans le repère du Comte Millénaire et de toute sa clique. Pourtant lorsque je me suis réveillé, j'étais au milieu d'un champ de lavande. Ma blessure semblait grave et je ne pouvais pas bouger. Je m'étais presque résigné à attendre la mort quand tout à coup, une jeune femme m'a trouvé gisant dans mon propre sang. Elle m'a alors ramené chez elle où son père médecin m'a soigné. **»**

À l'annonce du sexe de son ange gardien, le sourcil de Kanda tiqua.

_Tic. Tic._

**«** J'ai appris après bien des tentatives qu'elle était française. Elle a pris soin de moi, me mitonnant des petits plats, m'aidant à marcher... **»**

_Tic. Tic. Tic._

**«** Ah ah ah ! Sacré Lavi !

- Quel veinard !

- Hé hé hé ! rit le rouquin avec un sourire qui lui faisait trois fois le tour de la tête. Mais le plus extraordinaire c'était sa poitrine !

- Hein ?!

- Je vous assure ! Ronde et généreuse !J'avais jamais vu ça ! Et... **»**

Il fut interrompu par une aura lugubre et funeste, qui étendait ses noirs tentacules tout autour de lui. Il tourna mécaniquement la tête vers sa source : les épaules tremblantes d'une colère froide, Kanda serrait les dents si fort que les muscles de sa mâchoire saillaient sous sa peau pâle.

_Tic. Tic. Tic. Tic._

**«** Heu... Yû ? tenta Lavi, une goutte de sueur perlant sur sa joue.

- Pendant que Lenalee pleurait chaque jour ta mort, pendant que durant six longs mois le Moyashi n'a pas cessé de te chercher, alors que j'ai été jusqu'à remettre en cause mes compétences en tant qu'exorciste, toi... toi... TU FLIRTAIS ?! **»**

Kanda avait craché ce dernier mot comme s'il le dégoûtait. Comment avait-il pu être assez stupide pour croire que cet abruti de crétin de putain de lapin décérébré (ouhlàlà que c'est grossier!^^) s'était sacrifié pour lui ?! Comment avait-il pu envisager ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant qu'il était amou... non, il ne voulait même pas y penser !

Lentement, il leva le bras derrière sa tête et agrippa le manche de son épée. La lame sortit avec un chuintement feutré, comme s'il s'en était servi hier. Le poids rassurant de l'arme dans sa main lui arracha un sourire sadique, tandis qu'une litanie s'échappait de ses lèvres et que l'atmosphère s'alourdissait sensiblement.

Dès que Kanda avait posé sa main sur son sabre, Allen s'était approché de Lavi pour lui murmurer :

**«** Tu devrais t'en aller immédiatement. lui conseilla-t-il, une note dissonante dans la voix.

- P... pourquoi ?

- Quand tu es ''mort'', Kanda s'en est tellement voulu de n'avoir rien pu faire, qu'il ne pouvait plus utiliser son Innocence.

- Comment ça ? s'étonna le jeune Bookman bah oui, Kanda sans son sabre, c'était juste... impossible !

- Je ne connais pas les détails mais selon Komui, à force de rejeter ses sentiments leurs intérêts avaient fini par diverger. Ce n'est que récemment qu'il les a acceptés. expliqua l'exorciste maudit.

- C'est trop chou ! s'exclama Lavi, des étoiles pleins les yeux.

- Bah moi, je trouve pas. Surtout quand il arbore ce genre de sourire. **»**

Lavi comprit enfin son erreur et émit un couinement apeuré. Alors que tout se passait bien (Yû s'était fait du soucis pour lui!), il avait gaffé. Une superbe boulette ! Il s'en mordit les doigts quand il constata que le sourcil de son ami n'avait pas cessé de tiquer furieusement.

_Tic. Tic. Tic. Tic._

**«** Ce... ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! bredouilla-t-il précipitamment en reculant.

- Urusenai. Urusenai. **»**

_Tic. Tic. Tic. Tic. Tic. _

**«** Absolument... IMPARDONNABLE ! **»**

L'aura funèbre qui s'étirait autour de lui explosa soudain dans une gerbe de flammes. Ses yeux étincelaient d'une rage noire.

**«** Hii ! Allen, au secours ! s'écria Lavi en se précipitant vers l'Arche où son ami blandinet s'était prudemment retiré.

- Allen Moyashi Walker. **»**

Ce dernier sursauta en entendant la voix grave qui venait de l'interpeller. Si cela lui faisait plaisir que Kanda utilise son prénom (même s'il était certain qu'il n'avait pas pour second prénom Moyashi), il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier son emploi à cet instant précis.

**«** Si tu aides cet abruti de lapin, je m'arrangerai personnellement pour que Timcanpy diffuse dans toOoute la Congrégation un certain moment de ta vie. Avec la bénédiction du Maréchal Cross, bien sûr. **»**

Allen pâlit, puis rosit, devint bleu comme s'il étouffait, et vira enfin à un beau vert malade. Le sourire mielleux et sadique puissance 10 de Kanda fut l'estocade finale.

**«** Désolé Lavi ! s'excusa le jeune gringalet avant de disparaître dans l'Arche.

- Lâcheur ! Juda ! hurla Lavi après la porte close. Yû... heu Kanda-sama attends, laisse-moi t'expliquer.

- Mugen, activation !

- Hii ! **»**

Lavi esquiva in extremis le coup de sabre et détala comme... un lapin ^^ vers la sortie. D'innocentes petites machines qui ronronnaient paisiblement en laissant parfois échapper des bip-bip joyeux, furent trancher sans la moindre pitié par la lame furieuse de Mugen.

Le rouquin s'enfuit par le trou dans le mur qui servait désormais de porte, Kanda sur ses talons. À un moment, il croisa Lenalee et Panda, en route vers la section scientifique après avoir entendu l'annonce de la disparition/réapparition de l'Arche.

**«** Lavi ! s'écria la jeune fille en portant les mains à son visage, les yeux brillants de larmes.

- Lenalee ! Comme je suis heureux de te voir ! Et toi aussi papy. **»**

Il reçu un double panda-kick.

**«** Ne m'appelle pas papy ! Baka !

- Oui. geignit la pauvre victime.

- Mais comment as-tu...

- Le retour de l'Apocalypse ! Première illusion : les insectes de l'enfer ! **»**

Le mur à côté d'eux fut réduit à l'état de gravas sous l'impact de l'attaque.

**«** Oups ! J'dois vous laisser ! s'exclama Lavi en reprenant sa fuite.

- Reviens ici, baka usagi !

- Cours toujours !

- Deuxième illusion : nigen to ! **»**

Des lames de vent s'écrasèrent contre les murs du couloir, juste après que Lavi ait astucieusement pivoter dans la direction opposée.

Malgré la bête déchaînée qui le poursuivait, Lavi ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Leur petite course-poursuite habituelle lui donnait vraiment le sentiment d'être de nouveau chez lui. En outre, savoir que son Yû s'était inquiété pour lui au point de ne plus pouvoir utiliser son Innocence lui faisait chaud au cœur !

En attendant, il allait avoir chaud autre part s'il n'accélérait pas ! C'est qu'il courrait vite le bougre ! Il bifurqua à une nouvelle intersection et là, le drame. Une impasse ! Il fit demi-tour mais une ombre de mort s'étirait déjà lugubrement sur le sol. Dans une tentative aussi désespérée qu'inutile, Bookman junior courut jusqu'au mur et le palpa comme s'il allait découvrir un passage secret lui permettant de s'extirper miraculeusement de ce cul-de-sac.

L'écho d'un pas lent et décidé se répercutait contre les murs, accompagné d'un crissement strident, comme le bruit d'une lame traînée sur de la pierre. Une onde négative remonta le long de sa colonne et lui hérissa les poils des bras à l'entente de son approche. Soudain, Kanda apparut au détour du couloir.

**«** Yû... laisse-moi t'expliquer. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je te jure que...

- Urusai ! **»**

Kanda s'arrêta devant sa victime, tombée à terre sous le trop plein d'émotions. Mugen s'éleva dans un mouvement aérien au-dessus de sa tête. Dans leur dos, une foule de spectateurs dont Lenalee, Komui et Bookman arrivèrent à leur suite.

**«** Kanda arrête ! s'exclama Komui. Tu ne peux pas tuer Lavi !

- Cet ignoble lapin lubrique s'est fait dorloté pendant six mois alors que d'autres trimaient à la tâche ! Et il a fallait pleurer Lenalee. ajouta-t-il sournoisement.

- Ah, vu sous cet angle. U.U

- Komui ! Lenalee ! Panda ! supplia Lavi avec sa fameuse moue de chien battu. **»**

Mugen se mit à luire d'une lumière blanche si pure et aveuglante qu'elle éclipsait toute ombre alentour. On avait l'impression que le kendoka tenait un soleil ardent entre ses mains. Il riva son regard flamboyant dans l'œil unique de son vis-à-vis, qui gémit de terreur.

**«** Et il gèlera en enfer avant qu'on me reprenne à m'inquiéter pour toi ! hurla Kanda en abattant son arme. **»**

Il y eut d'abord une formidable explosion de lumière qui produisit des éclairs, suivie d'une effroyable détonation.

Puis un horrible bruit de fin du monde accompagné d'un souffle puissant.

Enfin, quand la poussière soulevée par l'attaque retomba, tout était terminé. La lame fumante de Mugen était fichée dans la pierre, à moins d'un millimètre des c... hmr, bijoux de famille d'un Lavi translucide. Son pantalon était légèrement roussi là où l'arme castratrice avait manqué de peu sa cible.

**«** Yû... fut la seule chose qu'il murmura avant de tomber dans les pommes. **»**

Avec un petit « tch » agacé, le japonais rengaina Mugen et, sans plus s'occuper du pauvre rouquin à l'agonie, il s'en retourna dans sa chambre.

_**oOoOo**_

Après deux jours passés à se faire soigner, Lavi boitilla jusqu'à sa chambre. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé devant la porte qu'il se rappela qu'il la partageait avec Bookman. Il pesta intérieurement en se souvenant qu'ils ne s'étaient pas quittés en très bons termes. Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'un petit bout d'homme se dressa soudain dans son dos.

**«** Et bien qu'est-ce que tu attends planté là ?

- Ahhh ! Jiji ! sursauta le rouquin en se retournant. Je... **»**

Le vieillard le regarda un moment chercher une explication, s'amusant à ses dépens de sa gène et de son hésitation.

**«** Entre. Qui s'occupera de mes magnifiques cheveux si tu n'es plus là ?

- Panda ! s'exclama le rouquin, les larmes à l'œil, en ouvrant les bras pour l'étreindre. **»**

_* Deux baffes et un coup de griffes rotatif plus tard *_

**«** Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, baka !

- O...oui... **»**

_**oOoOo**_

Lavi soupira bruyamment et claudiqua jusqu'à un rayon où le livre que lui avait demandé Bookman devait normalement se trouver. Une semaine après son retour miraculeux, les séquelles laissées par l'attaque de Kanda n'avait toujours pas cicatrisé. De même que la fureur du kendoka ne semblait pas prête de s'apaiser. Le jeune homme était partagé entre la joie et l'énervement : joie devant la jalousie manifeste du japonais et en sachant combien sa disparition l'avait affecté l'énervement venait d'ailleurs du fait que son sombre amour refusait catégoriquement de le reconnaître devant qui que se soit. Lavi se sentait un peu lassé par cette situation et désespérait que les choses avancent dans leur relation. Enfin, encore fallait-il qu'elle naisse cette fameuse relation !

Le rouquin soupira de nouveau et parcourut rapidement l'étagère du regard. Il aurait tant voulu pouvoir lui parler en tête-à-tête. Lui dire que les longs cheveux de son hôte lui rappelaient les siens que chacun de ses songes étaient hantés par sa présence que c'était la première fois qu'il ne s'écriait pas « Strike ! » devant une jolie fille parce qu'il ne parvenait pas à se le sortir de la tête. Un air béat et lubrique se peignit sur son visage lorsqu'il se rappela de son corps.

À ce moment-là, Bookman junior sentit quelque chose toucher ses fesses. C'était moins une caresse qu'un effleurement éphémère. Il écarquilla l'œil de surprise et regarda à droite et à gauche.

Personne.

Hormis une certaine personne aux longs cheveux noirs qui tournait au coin du rayon. Il se frotta l'œil pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas et courut à sa suite. Il le retrouva assis à sa table, lisant tranquillement un livre. Mugen était adossée à sa chaise comme un chien fidèle. Lavi se demanda un bref instant si ce n'était pas le fourreau de celle-ci qu'il avait furtivement senti contre son postérieur. Un peu déçu, il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, sans retenir le couinement de douleur provoqué par ses blessures. Kanda lui jeta un coup d'œil réprobateur avant de s'abandonner dans la lecture de son roman.

Le rouquin en profita pour l'admirer. Qu'est-ce qu'il était beau ! * Et de nouveau, le même sourire béat et lubrique étira ses lèvres.

**«** Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça, lapin licencieux ? demanda Yû.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es assis à cette table ? répondit Lavi en entrant dans le jeu des questions.

- Parce que c'est le seul endroit tranquille. La table est au fond de la bibliothèque et les piles de livres (il désigna d'un signe de tête les cinq piles de deux mètres de haut qui les encadraient) offrent une ambiance studieuse, ce qui éloigne les gêneurs. Pas tous, malheureusement. soupira le kendoka en lui jetant un regard éloquent.

- J'étais là le premier ! Tu n'as qu'à lire dans la grotte qui te sert de chambre. répliqua le borgne, piqué au vif.

- Tch'. **»**

Lavi grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe et se remit au travail. Il lisait un paragraphe particulièrement intéressant lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose se frotter à son pied, puis remonter lentement le long de son mollet. Elle taquina quelques secondes l'intérieur de sa cuisse puis vint se poser sur celle-ci. Intrigué, le rouquin jeta un œil sous la table et en ressortit les joues rougies. Kanda venait de poser sa botte sur ses jambes ! Pire ! Enfin non, mieux ! Profitant de l'intimité que leur conféraient les piles de livres de part et d'autre, il lui avait fait du rentre-dedans !

Un sourire vint éclairer le visage auparavant sombre de Lavi, qui ne put s'empêcher de contempler son beau japonais toujours aussi absorbé dans son bouquin. Le jeune Bookman caressa sensuellement la botte, remontant jusqu'au genou, puis redescendit jusqu'à la pointe des pieds. Un léger frémissement parcourut Kanda, sans qu'il le laisse paraître pour autant. Ne voyant aucune lame pointée vers sa gorge, Lavi continua ses mouvements ascendants et descendant tout en s'abîmant dans la lecture de l'ouvrage.

En sortant de la bibliothèque quelques heures plus tard, Lavi attira Kanda dans un couloir annexe, dissimulé dans l'ombre. Il s'approcha du kendoka et goûta enfin à ces lèvres qui le faisaient rêver depuis près de six mois.

**«** Est-ce que ça veut dire que j'ai une chance ? chuchota-t-il.

- Va savoir. **»**

**FIN ?  
**

* * *

***** C'est bon on le sait, alors je vais pas refaire une description.

* * *

**Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont suivie dans mes élucubrations, ainsi que les nombreuses personnes m'ayant laissée des reviews à chaque chapitre afin que je m'améliore dans l'écriture (et dans la fuite vu les nombreuses menaces de mort que j'ai reçu après la présumée mort de Kanda et de Lavi! ^^)  
**

**Il y aura peut-être une suite. Un jour prochain... Pour l'instant j'y réfléchis encore donc faut pas être trop pressés, surtout avec les études qui sont reviendues T_T Cependant, le chapitre prochain comporte le résumé ainsi que le début d'une nouvelle histoire que je vais commencer à écrire et que je publierai prochainement. Merci à tous !  
**


	10. Extra

Voici en avant-première le prologue de ma prochain fanfiction: _la morsure du_ passé.

* * *

_**NAISSANCE...**_

L'homme tournait en rond comme un lion en cage, tantôt les bras dans le dos, tantôt se frottant le visage pour tenter de dissiper le stress. Il s'arrêta et contempla la lourde porte de bois avec un air suppliant. Un nouveau cri déchira le silence et il frappa violemment le mur, qui se craquela sous l'impact. Cela faisait bientôt huit heures que le travail avait commencé et toujours aucun signe du bébé. Il savait que mettre au monde était une tâche ardue, même pour les vampires. Surtout pour les vampires en fait. Leur espèce étant peu fertile, l'homme craignait pour la vie de son enfant, autant que pour celle de son épouse.

Les cris de détresse et de souffrance de sa femme se mêlaient aux paroles rassurantes et encourageantes des sages-femmes. Malgré cela, il pouvait sentir l'odeur du sang à travers l'épais panneau de bois. Il frappa une nouvelle fois le mur, et s'adossa à celui-ci, tentant de refréner la panique qui montait encore plus en lui. Ses conseillers espéraient tous la naissance d'un second fils, afin d'assurer la pérennité de leur lignée en cas de décès du premier, mais à cet instant, le roi n'en avait que faire. Garçon ou fille, il souhaitait simplement que ce don de la vie survive. Il ne voulait perdre ni sa femme ni son enfant.

Soudain, des hurlements plus stridents et différents des précédents se firent entendre. L'homme se rua sur la poignée de la porte et regarda le nouveau-né baigné de sang que l'une des sages-femmes tenait au creux de ses bras.

**«** Maria ! appela-t-il en se précipitant au chevet de son épouse. Maria ! Est-ce que tu m'entends ? **»**

La jeune mère haletait, et son corps était trempé de sueur.

**«** Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? interrogea le roi, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

- Calmez-vous, votre majesté. Elle est simplement épuisée. le rassura une vieille vampire aux cheveux grisonnants. Donnez-lui un peu de votre sang et tout se passera bien. **»**

L'homme acquiesça et libéra sa gorge pour faciliter la morsure. Il l'aida à se redresser un peu et guida son visage jusqu'à l'artère. Il sentit deux petites dagues s'enfoncer dans sa chair et caressa ses cheveux tout en lui transmettant des sentiments heureux et rassurants. Lorsqu'il estima lui en avoir donné suffisamment, il la repoussa doucement sur les oreillers.

**«** Mer...ci. croassa-t-elle

- De rien. murmura-t-il. **»**

Le roi lécha son menton plein de sang, suivit la fine ligne vermeille qui coulait le long de sa mâchoire puis remonta déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle profita de cet échange et s'agrippa à sa chemise tâchée afin de le rapprocher de son corps épuisé. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, sans faire attention au monde autour d'eux, jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau cri les ramène sur terre.

**«** Où... est-il ?

- Le voilà, altesse. déclara la vieille vampire en déposant précautionneusement le nourrisson dans les bras de sa mère.

- Il est magnifique. souffla le roi en effleurant du bout des doigts sa joue ronde et pâle. Il te ressemble.

- Malgré les siècles qui passent, tu es toujours aussi émotifs, Arian. Qu'est-ce que ce pauvre mur avait bien pu te faire ?! rit une autre voix. **»**

Le vampire se retourna vivement pour accueillir la plus ancienne de leur espèce. On racontait qu'elle avait plus de deux mille ans et qu'elle avait connu le monde avant le Grand Voile déposé par les Anciens. Elle en était d'ailleurs la dernière représentante et l'effort que ce sort lui avait demandé avait gravement déformé son visage : si son nez et sa bouche conservaient leur beauté malgré les rides, ses yeux avaient été engloutis par sa chevelure blanche, qui s'agitait doucement autour d'elle comme autant de petites mains.

**«** Hevlaska. s'inclina le roi.

- Vénérée Ancienne. la salua respectueusement Maria.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin d'être aussi formelle avec une vieille bougre comme moi ! plaisanta Hevlaska. Je te félicite pour cette deuxième naissance Maria. Il est rare que notre espèce donne naissance à plus d'un enfant.

- Je vous remercie.

- Puis-je ? **»**

La jeune mère jeta un regard suppliant vers son mari et resserra sa pris autour de son bébé.

**«** Je ne lui ferai aucun mal. Je veux juste le connaître. **»**

Arian lui fit un signe de tête et Maria le tendit à l'Ancienne. La coutume voulait qu'elle assiste à chaque naissance afin de vérifier la vitalité du nouveau-né.

Et parfois, le voile de l'avenir se déchirait pour elle...

**«** Cet enfant engendrera le Malheur. Il faut le tuer maintenant.** »**

Cette terrible prophétie s'abattit sur la pièce, pareille à l'ombre de la mort. Maria arracha le bébé des bras d'Hevlaska et le serra contre elle dans un geste protecteur. Le nourrisson se mit à hurler en même temps que la foudre tombait près du château, parfait écho à la fureur du roi. Il se dressa entre sa femme et l'Ancienne, les poings serrés.

**«** Il en est hors de question. gronda-t-il.

- Cela ne sert à rien de t'entêter. déclara Hevlaska en posant une main compatissante sur son épaule. Je suis désolée pour toi et ton épouse, mais si tu ne le fais pas maintenant, ton geste aura des conséquences sur tout le royaume. Tu dois penser à ton peuple avant ton bonheur personnel.

- Cela fait bientôt mille ans que je fais passer son bonheur avant le mien. dit-il en chassant sa main d'un geste irrité. Tu sais ce que j'ai perdu dans la dernière guerre. Toi plus que toute autre, devrait comprendre ce que j'ai dû sacrifié pour la sauvegarde de notre espèce. Tu ne peux pas me demander ça. Tu n'en as plus le droit aujourd'hui. ajouta Arian en dévoilant ses crocs. **»**

Ils s'affrontèrent pendant de longues minutes, le silence seulement rompu par les sanglots du bébé. Puis, la Vénérée Ancienne se détourna et s'en alla. Elle s'arrêta toutefois sur le seuil de la chambre.

**«** Très bien. Néanmoins, il ne devra pas prendre épouse, aussi bien vampire qu'humaine. Tu sais ce qui arriverait à l'enfant si ton fils désobéissait. **»**

Sur cette dernière mise en garde, Hevlaska sortit. Les sages-femmes la suivirent après avoir juré de ne rien dévoiler de la prophétie, sous peine de mort.

**«** Pourquoi est-ce que cela nous arrive ? pleura Maria en enfouissant son visage dans le cou du petit être tremblant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. dit son époux en la prenant dans ses bras. Elle ne lui fera rien s'il respecte l'interdit.

- C'est trop injuste.

- Je sais mon amour, je sais.

- Peut-être devrions-nous l'éloigner du Palais ? Pourquoi ne pas l'envoyer chez ton ami, le Comte de Vernère ? proposa Maria avec espoir.

- Sa femme vient de décéder en couche. Je ne sais pas s'il acceptera...

- Je t'en prie. **»**

Le soir même, Arian emmena son fils jusqu'à la maison de son ami. Malgré l'heure tardive, le Comte lui ouvrit la porte et fut surprit d'y découvrir son roi.

**«** Votre Majesté ?

- J'ai besoin que tu m'accordes une faveur. **»**

Il lui expliqua tout, sans rien cacher même de ses peurs et du déchirement que provoquait en lui la séparation.

**«** Je m'occuperai bien de lui. lui promit son ami. **»**

Arian caressa une dernière fois la joue de son fils, puis s'en alla avant que ses larmes ne coulent. Un roi ne pleurait jamais devant ses sujets, fussent-ils les meilleurs amis du monde. Il grimpa sur son cheval, et s'enfuit sans se retourner, abandonnant au vent de sa course les perles salées qui ruisselaient sur ses joues.


End file.
